Dryed Tears
by EvilTwin1
Summary: Zwischen Verzweiflung und Hoffnung, liegt ein schmaler Pfad. Welche Seite wird überwiegen? (Sequel -DESERT ROSE) FINISHED
1. Prolog: So long ago

Anmerke : Zuerst möchte ich klar und deutlich äußern, dass die Welt und die Personen in dieser Story nicht mir gehören sondern der wunderbaren J.K. Rowling (oder wer auch immer die Rechte besitzt! :-) ) Und ich verdiene mit dieser Story KEIN Geld und habe dergleichen auch nicht vor... Just for fun eben!  
  
Tatata.... Also... Sie ist da... Meine vor Jahrhunderten versprochene Fortsetzung zu *Desert Rose*! Ich hoffe inständig, dass sie wenigsten halbwegs mit *DR* mithalten kann. Ich gebe jedenfalls mein Bestes...  
  
Alle die, welche *DR* damals verfolgt haben, dürften eigentlich eine Probs haben, direkt nach dem Prolog einzusteigen. Denn der Prolog dient hier letztendlich nur für die Leute, die *DR* nicht kennen und sich auch nicht die Mühe machen wollen, diese jetzt noch zu lesen. Ich würde es euch aber raten, denn hier findet ihr wirklich nur das Nötigste, da 21 Chaps + Prolog und Epilog recht schwer in einem Prolog zusammenzufassen sind. Es könnte daher sein, dass ihr an manchen Stellen nicht ganz mitkommt. Ich gebe aber auch hier mein Bestes, das zu vermeiden... ;-)  
  
So... jetzt aber los...  
  
~**~  
  
Prolog: So long ago  
  
Hermiones POV - März 2001  
  
Alles begann im Mai 1999...  
  
Ich war damals gerade 19 Jahre alt, aktives Mitglied der Resitance, einer Gruppe aus Rebellen und Auroren, welche gegen Voldemort und seine Truppen ankämpften. Durch einen dummen Zufall oder eher Pech geriet in die Fänge der Todesser. Doch durch unerwartete Hilfe konnte ich fliehen...  
  
Nach meiner schier *spektakulären* Flucht wurde ich von meinem so verhassten, ehemaligen Tränkelehrer Severus Snape um Hilfe gebeten. Da ich nun über unsere geheimen Verbündeten Bescheid wusste und Snape, durch einen Verräter in unseren Reihen, unter Voldemorts Leuten aufgeflogen war, sollte ich von nun an die Kontaktperson spielen. Natürlich war dies alles streng geheim. Ich durfte niemanden einweihen. Nicht einmal Harry und Ron, meine bisher engsten Freunde...  
  
Von nun an arbeitete ich also eng mit dem *Feind* zusammen. Und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Denn neben Blaise Zabini, gehörte auch mein verhasster Erzfeind Draco Malfoy zu unseren Verbündeten.  
  
Es passierte was ich schier für unmöglich hielt. Ich verliebten mich in den Blonden Eisprinzen, den stolzen Hauptmann der Dark Device, Voldemorts berittenen Truppen. Letztendlich erwiderte er meine Gefühle und wir führten ansatzweise etwas, was man schwach eine Beziehung nennen konnte. Zwischen den Fronten, zwischen Hass und Krieg und mehr im Geheimen, als alles andere.  
  
Mein Drache wurde in ein Leben hineingezwängt was er niemals leben wollte. Verlobt mit einer Frau, die er nicht liebte, einem Wesen untertänig, welchem er nicht dienen wollte und letztendlich ein Mensch der er nicht sein wollte. Er war meine Hoffnung, ich die seine...  
  
Doch es sollte alles anders kommen...  
  
Es war im November 1999...  
  
Die Todesser starteten einen verheerenden Angriff, Hogwards fiel und ich... Ich verlor meine Hoffnung. Denn der Verräter hatte Draco entlarvt, wobei er unerkannt blieb. Doch mein Drache musste dafür büßen. Voldemorts Strafe war schlimmer als der Tod. Jeglichen Erinnerungen und Gefühlen beraubt wurde er zu einer kalten, emotionslosen Hülle, die ihrem geliebten Lord mehr als untertänig diente und so nur Verderben und Tod brachte.  
  
Doch ich versuchte weiter zu hoffen. Auf den Tag, an dem der Krieg enden würde und noch mehr, auf den Tag, an dem mein Drache wieder der alte sein würde...  
  
~**~  
  
Rev´s sind wie immer erwünscht. ;-) 


	2. 1 Memory!

Also, hier geht es also los. Oder eher weiter... ;-) Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert.  
  
Ich widme diese Story allen meinen lieben, treuen Lesern von *DR*. Nur für euch kritzelt ich diesen Unsinn nieder... ;-) Aber, es macht mir einen Heidenspaß...  
  
Was ich noch sagen wollte. Eigentlich wollte ich mit dem posten warten, bis ich *Covert Desire* oder *Seelenwanderer* zuende gebracht habe, konnte es aber dann doch nicht lassen. Also arbeite ich gerade an 3 FF´s gleichzeitig. Das bedeutet, dass ich nicht genau sagen kann, wie regelmäßig die Updates hier kommen werden. Ich gebe aber wie immer mein Bestes!  
  
Jaja, lange drum herum gefaselt... Argh, bin total nervös... *bibber*  
  
Los geht´s!  
  
~**~  
  
**Dryed Tears**  
  
Memory **März 2001**  
  
When the dawn comes tonight will be a memory too And a new day will begin ( Cats - Memory by Andrew Lloyd Webber)  
  
Der Wind peitschte die Äste der Weide, welche vor dem alten, brüchigem Haus stand, immer wieder gegen das Gemäuer.  
  
Tak, Tak, Tak...  
  
Immer und immer wieder. Benommen wälzte sie sich in den Kissen hin und her. So würde sie niemals Schlaf finden. Frustriert setzte sie sich auf, einige braune Strähnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Sie warf sie unbeachtet in ihren Nacken.  
  
Tak, Tak, Tak...  
  
Es machte sie beinahe wahnsinnig. Schon seid Stunden versuchte sie Ruhe zu finden, doch immer wieder dieses erbärmliche Schlagen. Edward hatte ihr versprochen sich um die Weide zu kümmern. Doch das Bauamt hatte bis jetzt keine Einwilligung für eine Fällung gegeben.  
  
Tak, Tak, Tak...  
  
Leise fluchend legte sie ihren Kopf in ihre Hände. Sie zitterte, bebten. Vor Wut!  
  
Tak, Tak, Tok, nichts. Ein Knall...  
  
Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch, war in wenigen Sekunden auf den Beinen. Ein Scheppern, dann das Knarren einer Tür. Oder das eines Fensterladens! Barfuss schlich sie zur Tür, öffnete diese einen Spalt und starrte hinaus in den Flur. Nichts war zu sehen. Nur das Geländer der Treppe, welches im Mondschein lag...  
  
Dann... Ein Schatten... Mit einem leisen Aufschrei fuhr sie zurück, stolperte fast über ihre eigenen Beine und konnte einem Sturz nur knapp entgehen.  
  
"El, Schatz? Was ist los?", kam es schlaftrunken vom Bett.  
  
"Eddy... Eddy, da ist jemand im Haus.", wimmerte sie entsetzt. Der junge Mann war augenblicklich auf den Beinen, griff in die Schublade seines Nachtschränkchens und zog ein langes, rundes Holzstück [1] hervor. Sie beobachtete ihn misstrauisch. Was hatte er vor?  
  
"Bleib du hier oben, bei Tonja. Ich werde nachsehen.", sagte er bestimmt und öffnete langsam die Tür.  
  
"Aber!", wimmerte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.  
  
Er hielt kurz inne, blickte sie liebevoll an. "Bitte, bleib hier oben, egal was passiert. Und El. Sollte etwas passieren.", er stockte. "Da ist jemand namens Dumbledore. Du kannst ihm vertrauen."  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht...", wimmerte sie aufgelöst. Er blickte sie sanft an. "Vertrau mir."  
  
Sie nickte schwach und er verschwand in den Flur, schloss die Tür. Ein merkwürdiges Flüstern ertönte, die Tür klickte. Dann ertönten gedämpfte Schritte. Sie entfernten sich.  
  
**  
  
Langsam durchquerte er den Wohnraum. In ihm schrie es nach Muggel, doch komischerweise kam es ihm bekannt vor. Angenehm bekannt. Gedankenversunken strich er über die Couchlehne... Irgendetwas in ihm regte sich. Doch es kam nichts hervor...  
  
"In der Küche ist niemand, Hauptmann!", sagte Trevors, einer seiner Flankenreiter, und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Der Blonde nickte. "Wo ist Sachs?"  
  
"Immer noch im Keller, Hauptmann!"  
  
"Dann werden wir hier warten, bevor wir hochgehen."  
  
"Wäre es nicht besser sofort hochzugehen? Ich meine, sie könnten fliehen!"  
  
"Sicher könnten wir das, Trevors. Am besten gehst du schon mal vor.", knurrte er leise und blitze seinen Gegenüber warnend an. Dieser schluckte. Er wusste, noch ein Wort und Draco würde ihm einen unverzeihlichen Fluch auf den Hals hetzten. Immerhin hatte er es oft genug mit ansehen müssen!  
  
Sie unterlagen seinen Befehlen, er war ihr Hauptmann, er bestimmte was zu tun war und wie sie vorzugehen hatten. Und wenn sie nicht gehorchten, dann tötete er sie... [2]  
  
Entweder oder... Das war seine Devise und sie wussten es...  
  
"Jawohl, Hauptmann! Wir werden hier warten.", sagte der Jüngling nervös und nickte überschwänglich. Draco schenkte ihm einen strengen Blick und er zog sich eingeschüchtert zurück.  
  
Schritte, oberhalb der Treppe rissen ihn aus den Gedanken. Er blickte erwartungsvoll hinauf. Eine schlanke Gestallt trat aus dem Schatten, trat langsam auf sie zu. "Was wollt ihr hier?", zischte sie leise. Den Zauberstab hatte sie bedrohlich erhoben.  
  
Draco lachte gehässig auf. "Na sieh mal einer an. Edward, guter alter Freund!"  
  
"Malfoy!", zischte der junge Mann abwertend.  
  
Der Blonde schritt lächelnd einen Schritt näher. "Ich habe gehört, du hast dich unter Wert verkauft?"  
  
Der andere lächelte bitter. "Was verstehst du schon davon, Malfoy!"  
  
"Eine Menge!", zischte der junge Todesser bedrohlich. "Du hast dich mit Muggeln abgegeben. Noch schlimmer, du hast ein Kind mit einem gezeugt! Das ist Hochverrat an den dunklen Lord!"  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Mann schüttelte sachte den Kopf. "Ich sagte doch, du verstehst es nicht!"  
  
Draco grinste selbstgefällig. "Mag sein. Dennoch werde ich dem jetzt ein rasches Ende machen. Wo sind sie?"  
  
Der andere lächelte matt. "Nicht hier."  
  
"Sicher!", zischte der Blonde leise, griff beiläufig in seinen Robentasche und schritt langsam auf seinen Gegenüber zu. Dieser hob warnend den Zauberstab und blickte ihn fest an. "Verschwindet! Ihr werdet hier nichts finden."  
  
"Crucio.", schmetterte der Blonde blitzschnell. Sein Gegenüber brach nach Luft ringend und schreiend zusammen. Mit einem süffisantem Grinsen, schob er sich an seinem Widersacher vorbei. "Das werden wir ja sehen.", wisperte er leise und steckte seinen Ebenholzschwarzen Zauberstab zurück in die Umhangstasche. Sie war verdreckt von Morast und Schlamm.  
  
"Trevors, ihr kümmert euch um ihn. Der Lord verlangt ihn lebend.", rief er bestimmend, als er den oberen Absatz erreicht hatte.  
  
"Was ist mit dem Weib und seinem Balg?", gab sein Untergebener fragend zurück.  
  
"Die übernehme ich."  
  
"Sollten wir sie nicht gemeinsam erledigen. Ich kenne einige, nette Flüche!", rief Trevors voller Vorfreude.  
  
Der Blonde zog scharf die Luft ein. "Trevors mein Lieber. Ich kenne auch einige, nette Flüche! Willst du sie sehen?"  
  
"Jawohl, Hauptmann! Also, nein... Ich meine, ich werde hier warten!", sagte der junge Mann beinahe panisch. Draco grinste zufrieden und setzte seinen Weg fort.  
  
**  
  
Sie hatte sich hinter dem Bett zusammengerollt. Das Kind schützend in ihrem Arm. Es wimmerte leise. "Shhh, mein Schatz. Alles wird gut. Mammi ist hier.", hauchte sie brüchig. Ihre Augen waren gefüllt mit Angst und Tränen.  
  
Stimmen ertönten, dann Schritte. Sie hallten durch den Flur, kamen auf sie zu. Wieder ein leises wimmern, doch dieses Mal kam es von ihr. `Lass es Edward sein! Bitte Gott, lass es Edward sein`, betete sie.  
  
Eine schmetternde Stimme ertönte und die Tür fiel krachend aus den Angeln. Sie kauerte sich japsend zusammen. Tränen versperrten ihr die Sicht.  
  
Die Schritte wurden lauter, erfüllten nun den Raum. Sie kamen langsam um das Bett herum, hinter welchem sie sich mit Tonja zusammengekauert hatte. Das Kind winselte jetzt lauter. Sie zitterte wie Espenlaub.  
  
Ein junger Mann trat in ihr Blickfeld. Sein Gesicht war von einer Kapuze bedeckt, welche in einen langen, nachtschwarzen Umhang überging. Der Stoff war verdreckt, genauso wie die das Gesicht des Fremden, welches fast gänzlich im Schatten der Kapuze lag.  
  
Eisige Augen blickten sie an. Grau wie die See...  
  
Sie schluckte. Noch nie hatte sie solche Augen gesehen. So leer und doch so voller Leben...  
  
"Bitte...", hauchte sie zitternd, doch ihre Stimme versagte. Sie schluckte. "Machen sie mit mir, was sie wollen. Aber... meine Tochter...", nun brach sie leise in Tränen aus.  
  
Er blickte sie lange an. Seine Augen wirkten fragend, beinahe kindlich. Sie schienen etwas zu suchen...  
  
Dann schritt er mit schleichenden Bewegungen zum Fenster, öffnete es mit einer einzigen Bewegung seines Holzstäbchens [1]. Es war schwarz wie die Nacht. Sie begann wieder leise zu weinen, als er erneut auf sie zu trat und sie zögernd musterte.  
  
Dann trat er langsam auf sie zu. Sie schloss schluchzend die Augen und drückte das Kind an sich..  
  
~**~  
  
Jepp... Das war es also für´s erste... Was hat unser guter alter Drache also mit dem *wertlosen* Muggel und dem Kind vor? Ihr werdet es erfahren. Aber nicht mehr in diesem Chap... *fg* Man, bin ich fies... ;-)  
  
Mein allzu fieses Ego würde sich aber durch ein paar nette Revs sicher besänftigen lassen... ;-)  
  
[1] - Gemeint ist natürlich der Zauberstab. Da die kleine aber ein Muggel ist, kommt sie da natürlich nicht sofort drauf. Ok, hätte sie vielleicht, aber tut sie in dem Moment nicht... ;-)  
  
[2] - Also, ich weiß jetzt nicht zu recht, ob er zu hart oder zu laff ist. Ich wollte ´ne gute Mischung, denn immerhin soll ja noch Hoffnung bestehen... Ob´s was bringt sehen wir, ich lasse mir das mal lieber erst mal offen... ;-) 


	3. 2 Bring me to life!

Hui, ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie oft ich dieses Chap verändert hab, bis es mir zusagte. Fragt nicht warum , aber es war echt furchtbar... *gg*  
  
Und großen Dank an meine lieben Reviewer HexenLady, Blue, Koryo, Jessy Black, Carys, Feary und Gwendolyne! Leute, ich bin so gerührt, ich kann´s gar nicht in Worte fassen! DANKE und knuddel, an alle alten und neuen Leser! *knutsch*  
  
Was ich noch andmerken wollte. Also, *DR* ist damals vor Band 5 erschienen. Nun ja, natürlich passt das jetzt teilweise nicht mehr wirklich zueinander, aber ich werde versuchen einen guten Mittelweg zu finden. Wundert euch aber nicht, wenn evtl. mal bei einer Schlüsselszene Sirius auftaucht oder sowas. Obwohl ich versuchen werde, so was zu vermeiden...  
  
~**~  
  
2. Bring me to life  
  
Where i've become so numb. Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold. (Evanescence -Bring me to life by Evanescence)  
  
Gleichmäßig kratze die Feder über das Pergament. Er lehnte sich etwas zurück und pustete auf die Tinte, damit diese schneller trocknete. Dann rollte er das Pergament sorgfältig wieder zusammen, schnürte es an der Rolle fest und legte diese zu den anderen.  
  
Erleichtert ließ sie sich zurück in den Sessel fallen. Endlich...  
  
Wie viele Stunden hatte er am korrigieren dieser verdammten Arbeiten gesessen? Lange genug, um jedem dieser verdammten Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws eine entsprechende Note zu geben.  
  
Doch im Grunde sollte er froh sein, überhaupt noch Schüler zu haben. Seid Hogwards Fall hatten viele Eltern ihre Kinder von hier ferngehalten. Selbst jetzt, nachdem sie das einstig so ehrenvolle Schloss wieder halbwegs aus den Trümmern hervor geholt hatten. Doch bei den meisten galt Hogwards nicht mehr als so sicher wie es einst war, auch wenn dies nicht stimmen mochte. Denn die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei war sicherer denn je. So hausten doch mehr als genug Rebellen und Auroren in den geheimen Kellergängen. Doch wen scherte das, wenn der dunkle Lord auf seinem Höchstpunkt seid langen Jahren war?  
  
Ja, es stimmte. Sie hielten seid über einem Jahr zwar die Stellung, doch Voldemort und seine Truppen schienen von Tag zu Tag stärker zu werden. Und viele ihrer Verbündetet waren aufgeflogen, so wie letztlich erst Jonathan Harris, welcher jetzt ebenfalls ein offizieller Rebell war. Sicher ein sehr guter, aber ebenso gefährdeter. Denn er war dem Tod nur knapp entkommen. Und dann war da natürlich jener besondere Fall. Ihr ehemals bester Verbündeter, der dem Lord nun treuer zu sein schien, als eh und je...  
  
Er seufzte...  
  
"Severus mein Lieber, störe ich sie?"  
  
Entsetzt fuhr er herum, ohne jedoch mit der Wimper zu zucken. Er hatte in seinen Jahren als Spion gelernt seine Miene zu waren. Dennoch atmete er erleichtert aus. "Albus, auch wenn ich es niemals zugeben würde, sie haben mich gerade fast zu Tode erschreckt."  
  
Der alte Mann lachte amüsiert. "Habe ich das schleichen doch nicht verlernt, guter Freund." Er zupfte sich nachdenklich am Bart. "Aber, ich wollte sie natürlich nicht zu Tode erschrecken. Es tut mir also äußerst leid."  
  
Severus winkte beschwichtigend ab und trat dann langsam näher an den alten Zauberer heran, welcher immer noch unbewegt in der Türschwelle stand. "Was ist der Grund ihres plötzlichen Erscheinens?", fragte er leise. Sicher schaute der Alte des öfteren bei ihm vorbei. Doch heute wirkten seine weisen Augen müde und bedrückt.  
  
Dumbledore trat zögernd in den Raum und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. "Severus, ich würde ihnen gerne etwas zeigen und sie um Rat bitten."  
  
"Sie wollen meinen Rat?", fragte der Meister der Zaubertränke kritisch.  
  
Der alte Magier nickte schwach. "Ich würde gerne ihre Meinung dazu hören."  
  
"Darf ich fragen worum es geht?"  
  
Albus schüttelte schwach den Kopf. "Später, Severus!. Bitte, kommen sie erst einmal mit mir und sehen sie es sich an."  
  
**  
  
~Fordernd schob sie ihre Hände unter seinen Umhang und nippte an seinem Ohrläppchen. Seine Nackenhaare richteten sich etwas auf, doch er blieb stur. "Bitte! Wir sollten das hier, erst einmal zuende bringen!", sagte er barsch und beugte sich wieder über das Pergament.  
  
"Das können wir doch auch später machen!", säuselte sie verführerisch und ließ ihre Hände, zwischen seine Schenkel wandern. "Nein, *das* können wir später machen!", zischte er leise, aber als ihre Blicke sich trafen, musste er grinsen. "Versprochen?", hauchte sie lasziv. ~[1]  
  
Schmerz... Ein beißender Schmerz durchbohrte seinen Schädel, schien ihn innerlich zu verbrennen.  
  
Heftig atmend saß er im Bett, versuchte wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen. Nasskalter Schweiß lief ihm den Rücken hinab und er legte benommen das Gesicht in die Hände.  
  
"Master Draco?", wimmerte es leise neben ihm.  
  
Er zuckte entsetzt zusammen. "Was?", schrie er zornig.  
  
"Der Master hatte wieder einen Traum, richtig, Sir?", wimmerte Menky, der kleine, knochige Hauself leise und stellte einen weiteren Stärkungstrank auf seinen Nachttisch. Draco griff danach, blickte ihn aber zögernd an.  
  
"Der Master kann es ruhig trinken, Sir! Menky hat ihn selber für Master gebraut!", sagte der Elf mit großen Augen.  
  
Draco knurrte leise auf. "Das werde ich schon noch!"  
  
Menky senkte ängstlich den Kopf. "Sir träumt öfter, richtig? Von der jungen, hübschen Frau mit den braunen Locken.", wimmerte er leise.  
  
Dracos Herz machte einen entsetzlichen Sprung. "Verschwinde endlich, sonst vergesse ich mich!", zischte er und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Stärkungstrank.  
  
Ihm schmerzte immer noch jede Bewegung, aber so war es nun mal, wenn man versagte. Und das hatte er...  
  
Warum hatte er das? Verdammt!  
  
Dieses Biest, diese Muggel-Schlampe und ihr vermaledeites Balg! Warum? Warum hatte er versagt?  
  
Er schloss die Augen, lehnte sich japsend zurück. Sein Herz raste immer noch. Doch warum? Warum hatte er diese Träume? Waren sie aus seinem früheren Leben? War diese Frau aus seinem früheren Leben? Bei Merlin, was hatten diese Träume zu bedeuten? Warum verfolgten sie ihn, gaben ihm aber keine Antwort auf seine Fragen?  
  
Was hatte er getan? Was war passiert? Was war in seinem früherem Leben geschehen, dass es so entsetzlich war, dass sein Meister ihm jegliche Erinnerung untersagte?  
  
"Amnesia.", hallte es hinter seinen Schläfen, er schrie leise auf und rang nach Luft. Der Schmerz war stechend, eisig.  
  
"Geht es ihnen gut Master, Sir?", fragte Menky ängstlich.  
  
"Verdammt, verschwinde endlich!", schrie er und warf den Becher nach der kleinen, hässlichen Gestallt. Der Hauself duckte sich entsetzt wimmernd und der Becher verfehlte ihn nur knapp. Der Trank floss dickflüssig über den Boden.  
  
"Menky wird Master einen neuen brauen!", winselte der Elf entsetzt und stürmte aus dem Raum.  
  
Draco atmete immer noch heftig. Einen Moment tat ihm der Elf schon fast leid. Doch nur so lange, bis es erneut hinter seinen Schläfen zu brennen begann...  
  
**  
  
Schleichend betrat er die Wartehalle des St. Mungos Hospitals und blickte sich müde um. Wie oft war er in der letzten Zeit schon hier gewesen? Teilweise um Opfer zu befragen, Leute aus seinen eigenen Reihen krepieren und leiden zu sehen oder um Miss Granger bei ihren Recherchen zu unterstützen. Er wusste nicht warum er es tat. Sicher lag ihm der Junge sehr am Herzen, aber er fühlte sich schuldig. Schuldig dem Mädchen gegenüber, sie beide in eine solche Lage gebracht zu haben...  
  
"Warten sie hier, ich werde uns anmelden gehen!", sagte Dumbledore bestimmt und ließ ihn einen Augenblick allein zurück.  
  
Wie oft hatte er in den letzten Monaten hier mit ihr verweilt, mit ansehen müssen wie mit jedem Gespräch mit anderen Opfern oder Heilern, ihre Hoffnung sank, immer kleiner und schwächer wurde und schließlich wohl gänzlich verschwand...  
  
Schließlich hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gefragt, ob er mitkommen würde... Und er hatte nicht mehr gefragt, ob er es sollte...  
  
"Alles in Ordnung, folgen sie mir.", riss der Alte ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken. Langsam durchquerten sie die sterilen Gänge. Schweigend...  
  
Schließlich stoppte der Alte. Severus blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Vor ihnen lag eine schmale, weiße Tür. Dumbledore nickte beruhigend und öffnete sie langsam, trat schleichend in den dahinterliegenden Raum. Severus folgte ihm.  
  
"Mrs. McCoy, das ist mein guter Freund, Severus Snape!", sagte der Alte zu der jungen Frau gewandt, welche mit blassem Gesicht und vertränten Augen in ihrem Bett kauerte. Neben ihr schlief ein Baby, vielleicht ein halbes Jahr alt, in einer altertümlichen Wiege. Die Frau schaute sie ängstlich und verwirrt an. Severus nickte abwesend. "Severus, dass ist Elean McCoy. Ein Muggel, sie ist seid einem Jahr verheiratet mit Edward McCoy und vor etwa 3 Monaten erblickte die kleine Tonja das Licht der Welt.", setzte Dumbledore sanft fort.  
  
Severus rührte sich nicht.  
  
Elean McCoy wimmerte nun leise auf, schluchzte verzweifelt und blickte die beiden hoffnungsvoll an. "Wo ist mein Mann? Was ist passiert?"  
  
Severus blickte Dumbledore fragend an, doch dieser schüttelte sachte den Kopf. "Wir wissen es leider noch nicht.", sagte er schließlich leise.  
  
"Ich verstehe das nicht? Wo bin ich hier, was wird hier eigentlich gespielt?", schrie die junge Frau nun fast. Sofort eilten einige Schwestern heran und versuchten sie zu beruhigen.  
  
"Wurde sie noch nicht aufgeklärt?", fragte der jüngere Mann leise.  
  
Dumbledore räusperte sich schwach. "Doch mehr als einmal sogar. Doch sie scheint es noch nicht verarbeitet zu haben. Doch kann man es ihr verübeln?"  
  
Severus beobachtete das Geschehen auf dem Bett. Die junge Frau schien sich langsam wieder zu beruhigen. "Edward McCoy war ein Todesser. Ich kannte ihn.", wisperte er leise.  
  
Der Alte nickte schwach. "Das ist mir bewusste, doch das spielt jetzt keine Rolle."  
  
"Was dann?"  
  
"Sie wurden Vorgestern Nacht überfallen. Ihr Mann wollte die Angreifer aufhalten, kam aber nicht zurück-", begann Dumbledore leise.  
  
"Gab es eine Leiche?", fiel Severus ihm ins Wort.  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Spuren eines Kampfes?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Todesser?"  
  
"Ganz sicher! Wir fanden das dunkle Mal über ihrem Haus. Sie und das Kind fanden wir einige Kilometer entfernt. Sie kauerte vollkommen kraftlos in einer *Bushaltestelle*. So nennen es die Muggel."  
  
"Soll ich einen unserer Verbündetet damit beauftragen, McCoy zu finden oder zu befreien?"  
  
Dumbledore schüttelte schwach den Kopf. "Ich glaube nicht, dass er noch lebt. Ich habe da schlechte Befürchtungen."  
  
Severus blickte den Alten fragend an. "Warum bin ich dann hier Albus?", fragte er beinahe schroff.  
  
"Fragen sie Elean, wie sie entkommen ist.", wisperte der Alte geheimnisvoll.  
  
~**~  
  
Jepp, ich spanne den Bogen also noch ein weiteres Mal. ;-) Aber, ich denke, es ist ein gutes Zeichen, dass sie noch lebt. ;-) Mal sehen, was es damit auf sich hat...  
  
[1] - Ich werde hier ab und wann kleine Flashbacks aus *DR* einbauen. Als kleinen Leckerli gibt es da wohl dann auch mal die geschnittene Loveszene, von Mione und Draco... Mal sehen... ;-) 


	4. 3 Stigmatized!

Hallo ihr Süßen... :-) Erst einmal Sorry, dass es dieses Mal etwas länger gedauert hat. Aber, irgendwie nimmt mich mein Job momentan mehr in Anspruch, wie ich es erst gedacht hatte. Ich kam also in den letzten Tagen wirklich zu nix, wenigstens was das schreiben angeht. Ich bitte also für Verständnis. Auch in Zukunft, denn ich denke mal stark, dass sich das so schnell nicht ändern wird. Ich gebe aber mein bestes, versprochen.  
  
So, nun aber mal zu euren lieben Revs.  
  
@HexenLady & Jessy Black: Ganz ruhig, das kommt alles noch! *gg* Wir müssen uns ja langsam wieder einarbeiten, wäre ja etwas blöd, wenn alles so holter die Polter ginge. Finde ich jedenfalls. ;-)  
  
@Gini: Es freut mich, das du hierher gefunden hast. :-)  
  
@Blue: Einfach dranbleiben. ;-) Ja, ich bin wohl wirklich böse. Aber, ob Draco es ist?! Verrate ich noch nicht!!! *gg*  
  
@Blub: Thanx!  
  
@Gwendolyne: Hm. Ja, ich denke, Hoffnung könnte man es schon nennen. Aber, ob es alles zum Guten kommt. Wir werden sehen. Und Mione. Naja, da habe ich etwas andere Pläne. Wirst du noch sehen. Mehr sag ich dazu noch nicht. ;-) Sonst verrate ich ja alles.  
  
@Liz: Hey! *knuddel* Schön das du dich wieder hierher verirrt hast! :-) Nun ja. Hunddsgemein? Mörderisch? Mal sehen, ob das alles so wirklich zutrifft... ;-) Ich hoffe jedenfalls mal, dass euch/bzw. Dich, die Fortsetzung gefallen wird. Ist nicht so einfach, an *DR* anzuhängen. ;-)  
  
@Anyanka: Vielen Dank. *gg* Jepp, wie oben bei Liz schon gesagt, ich gebe mein Bestes um *DR* das Wasser reichen zu können. Ich glaube aber mal, der weitere Plot ist sehr gut, spannend und vor allem schmerzvoll. Ich mache es den beiden natürlich nicht zu leicht, denn das wäre ja langweilig. ;-) Lass dich also überraschen!  
  
Also. Ein großes *knuddel* an euch alle!!! DANKE für eure lieben Worte, so was spornt ungemein an, vor allem, da ich wirklich etwas unsicher war/bin, was *DT* angeht. Ich denke aber mal, das der Plot euch wirklich gefallen könnte, vor allem, a ich wirklich nicht vorhabe, es ihnen zu einfach zu machen. Wir werden also sehen und ich hoffe, ihr seid dabei! *gg*  
  
Jetzt aber los!!!  
  
~**~  
  
3. Stigmatized  
  
We live our lives on different sides. But we keep together you and I. Just live our lives, stigmatized. ( Stigmatized - The Calling by The Calling)  
  
"Noch einmal!"  
  
"Nein, für heute hast du genug."  
  
"Das sehe ich nicht so!", zischte sie schroff.  
  
Er blitzte sie aus tiefgrünen Augen bestimmt an. "Doch hast du."  
  
Sie seufzte leise und blickte ihn flehend an. "Bitte Harry. Verstehe das doch, ich möchte doch nur-"  
  
"-vorbereitete sein? Mit uns in den Kampf ziehen?", fiel er ihr unsanft ins Wort.  
  
Sie zog zischend die Luft ein. "Ganz genau! Habe ich nicht ein Recht darauf mit meinen Freunden zu kämpfen?"  
  
"Mione! Du bist im Grunde eine schlechte Lügnerin!", gab er ansatzweise schmunzelnd zurück.  
  
"Bitte?", fragte sie spitz.  
  
"Seid wann zieht es dich auf das Schlachtfeld? Außerdem bist du bei Pomfrey und den anderen besser aufgehoben. Nimm´s mir bitte nicht übel, aber es ist so."  
  
"Soll das heißen ich bin schlecht?"  
  
Nun grinste er sanft. "Ich fürchte ja."  
  
"Vielen Dank. Dann bin ich ja nicht nur schlecht im lügen.", sagte sie zornig und steckte ihren Zauberstab zurück in ihren Umhang. Benommen schritt sie zum Fenster.  
  
"Mione, du hast dich stark verbessert seid wir trainieren und wenn du wirklich mal mit in den Kampf ziehen solltest, wirst du eine ernstzunehmende Gegnerin sein. Aber, du wirst niemals ein passender Gegner für IHN sein."  
  
Sie zuckte stark, fiel beinahe in sich zusammen. Er sprach fast nie über ihn. Niemand tat das in ihrem Beisein. Sie wusste nicht, ob es ihr wirklich recht war. Immerhin wusste sie eh alles! Sie kannte jede noch so abscheuliche Tat, welche er in den letzten 15 Monaten und 22 Tagen begannen hatte...  
  
Ja, sie zählte heimlich jeden Tag, jede Stunde, beinahe jede Minute seid sie das letzte Mal seine Stimme gehört, in seine tiefgrauen Augen gesehen, ihn gerochen, geschmeckt... gespürt hatte...  
  
Hektisch strich sie die Tränen aus ihren Augenwinkeln, bevor sie sich erneut zu ihrem besten Freund umdrehte. Sie vermied ihn anzusehen. "Das ist mir klar. Ich hatte nicht vor, direkt ihm gegenüber zu treten."  
  
Harry lächelte schwach. "Doch, hast du. Du würdest über das Feld stürmen und nicht eher innehalten, bis du ihn gefunden hast."  
  
Sie biss sich hart auf die Lippe. Er hatte Recht, sie war eine entsetzlich schlechte Lügnerin.  
  
Warum hatte sie nicht einfach vergessen können? So wie er? Warum hatte er sie zurück gelassen? Allein...Vollkommen allein...  
  
"Mal angenommen, dass dich keiner der anderen Todesser erwischen würde, welche du nicht einmal beachten würdest-", fuhr er sanft fort. Sorge schwang in seiner Stimme und obwohl sie wütend sein wollte, konnte sie es nicht.  
  
"Würde ich doch.", warf sie schwach ein.  
  
"Was willst du dann tun, wenn du ihm gegenüber stehst? Wenn er seinen Zauberstab auf dich richtet?"  
  
"Das würde er nie tun!", rief sie hastig.  
  
Der goldenen Junge senkte den Blick. "Bist du dir da wirklich sicher?"  
  
**  
  
"Sie meinen, das war wirklich Draco Malfoy?", wisperte Severus zweifelnd. Diese Geschichte war unglaublich.  
  
"Wer sonst? Malfoy Senior vielleicht?", antwortete Dumbledore lächelnd, während sie das Hospital verließen. Zu Fuß, auf dem gewöhnlichen Wege.  
  
Doch sollte es ihm recht sein. Niemand beachtete sie und etwas frische Luft tat ihm jetzt gut.  
  
So unglaublich das alles auch klingen mochte, es konnte sich nur um Draco Malfoy handeln.  
  
Eisig graue Augen, silberblondes Haar, eine schlanke und doch kräftige Gestallt. Und vor allem war er laut Mrs. McCoy jung gewesen. Malfoy Senior mochte sich gut gehalten haben, aber sein Haar war mehr silbrig wie blond, seine Augen waren zwar eisig, aber dennoch müde am Leben und vor allem, wirkte er in den letzten Monaten oft schwach und ausgelaugt.  
  
Es konnte also nur Draco sein. Aber, warum sollte der *neue* Draco Malfoy etwas dergleichen tun? Einem Muggel und deren Kind zur Flucht verhelfen. Das wäre Verrat an seinen Lord...  
  
Aber, warum?  
  
Dumbledore lachte leise, fast heiter auf. "Es sieht ganz so aus, als wenn sich mehr vom alten Draco Malfoy durchzusetzen scheint, als es Voldemort bewusst und lieb ist."  
  
Severus blieb abrupt stehen, rieb sich gestresst die Augen. "Aber, warum erst jetzt?"  
  
"Es herrscht sicher ein harter Kampf in ihm. Sicher hat es lange gedauert, die Barrieren zu überschreiten. Wenn es auch nur kurz geschehen ist. Dennoch ist es meiner Meinung nach ein kleiner Grund zur Hoffnung."  
  
"Niemand hat jemals einen *Amnesia* Fluch gebrochen Albus!"  
  
Dumbledore senkte betrübt den Blick. "Das ist leider wahr. Aber, oft schafften es die Betroffenen wenigstens manche Grenzen zu sprengen."  
  
"Also sind sie der Meinung, Draco wäre dazu in der Lage?", entgegnete Severus zweifelnd. Draco mochte ein Willenstarker, junger Mann sein, aber um einen solchen Fluch zu brechen, gehörte weitaus mehr dazu. Zu oft hatte er in seiner Todesser-Spion Laufbahn mächtige Magier an einem solchen Fluch zerbrechen sehen.  
  
"Severus, sie kennen ihn besser als ich. In ihm schlummert das Herz eines Löwen, der Scharfsinn einer Schlange, die Genauigkeit eines Adlers aber auch die Unsicherheit eines einfachen Dachs. Die einen werden von seinem Herzen geleitet, die anderen von seinem Verstand. Dies sorgte auch früher schon oft zu Konflikten, doch irgendwie fand er immer einen Mittelweg. Voldemort mag nun zwar seinen Verstand größtenteils weggeschlossen haben, aber sein Herz schlägt immer noch."  
  
"Albus, verwirren sie mich nicht.", zischte Severus nun gefährlich leise. Ja, er kannte Draco gut, wenigstens den Alten. Aber, er legte keinen Wert auf Gespräche über Gefühlsduseleien. Das lag nicht in seinen Interessensgebieten, er verstand nichts davon.  
  
Der Alte lachte leise. "Sein Herz gibt nicht auf. Es ist gewohnt zu kämpfen und das tut es immer noch. Es zwingt seinen Verstand sich zu erinnern. An seine Zweifel, seinen Entschluss sich Voldemort entgegenzustellen und natürlich an Miss Granger... Sie könnte der Schlüssel sein, denn Liebe war schon oft stärker als Magie es zu sein vermochte."  
  
"Ich verstehe zwar das wesentliche, aber ich verstehe nicht, was Hermione Granger mit genau diesem Fall zu tun haben soll.", sagte er matt.  
  
"Haben sie sich diese junge Frau einmal genauer angesehen Severus. Sie hätte ihre ältere Schwester sein können.", sagte der Greis leise.  
  
Der Meister der Zaubertränke setzte sich langsam wieder in Bewegung, verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Rücken. Dumbledore hatte Recht. Braune Augen, lange braune Locken."Also hat er sich erinnert."  
  
"Möglich wäre es. Eine Art Erinnerung, die einen Konflikt in ihm auslöste. Mrs. McCoy erwähnte, er schien mit sich zu kämpfen, bevor er sie und das Kind zurück lies. Lebend!"  
  
"Also hat das Herz in diesem Fall gesiegt"  
  
"Das würde ich behaupten wollen. Jedenfalls in diesem Fall."  
  
"Albus, das klingt wie in einem Kitschroman.", zischte er zynisch.  
  
"Ich liebe Kitschromane Severus.", lachte der Alte leise.  
  
"Das glaube ich ihnen aufs Wort. Aber-", er hielt inne, zögerte. "Wir können Miss Granger aufgrund eines bloßen Verdachtes in Gefahr bringen.."  
  
Dumbledore nickte benommen. "Das hatte ich niemals in betracht gezogen, Severus."  
  
Severus zog scharf die Luft ein. Warum verwirrte ihn der alte Greis immer wieder aufs Neue. "Was dann?"  
  
"Das ist eine gute Frage Severus und ich muss zugeben, momentan habe ich noch keine wirklich gute Lösung für dieses Problem gefunden. Aber, vielleicht sollten wir noch etwas abwarten, manchmal löst sich so etwas auch von selbst."  
  
"Das bezweifle ich in diesem Fall. Draco Malfoy wird wohl kaum in den nächsten Wochen wieder dir Fronten wechseln. Dazu hat er dem Lord in der letzten Zeit zu getreu gedient.", hauchte er sarkastisch.  
  
Der Alte lachte wieder leise auf. "Natürlich haben sie da recht, aber mein Gefühl sagt mir, erst einmal abzuwarten."  
  
Nun lachte der Schwarzhaarige leise auf. "Nehmen sie es mir nicht übel Albus, aber ich habe noch nie viel auf ihre Gefühlsregungen gegeben. Das wissen sie."  
  
Dumbledore nickte. "Natürlich Severus. Das war mir immer schon bewusst. Dennoch habe ich sie als Lehrer eingestellt und ihnen später vertraut, als sie sich letztendlich als Spion in unsere Reihen wagten. Und ich tue es noch heute."  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige senkte den Blick. "Dafür bin ich ihnen äußerst dankbar, aber ich fürchte wir kommen vom Thema ab.", er hielt kurz inne. "Warten wir also ab, was auch immer das Schicksal uns bringen wird. Aber, wie verhalten wir uns nun Miss Granger gegenüber? Eine solche Neuigkeit stände ihr eigentlich zu, aber...", er schluckte. "Ich fürchte, es würde sie auf dumme Gedanken bringen."  
  
"Severus, diese Entscheidung überlasse ich ihrem Gefühl."  
  
~**~  
  
Tja, was wird Snape also tun? Und was erwartet Mione in nächster Zukunft? Und wie ergeht es Draco, wo er immer wieder und viel zu nahe an seine Grenzen kommt? Das alles erfahren wir in den nächsten Chaps und ich verspreche euch, Mione und uns, wird bald eine sehr verwirrende *Begegnung* bevor stehen! ;-)  
  
Ich bitte euch wie immer um eure Komments! *fleh* ;-) 


	5. 4 Where you are?

So, hier bin ich wieder und ich habe euch was mitgebracht... *gg* Was kleines, was feines und natürlich was neues. Na, was wohl? Kommt ihr drauf? Hehe.;-) *g*  
  
Doch bevor wir jetzt loslegen, vielen Dank an blub, HexenLady, Blue und JessyBlack! Danke!!! *knuddeleuchalle*  
  
Jetzt aba. ;-)  
  
~**~  
  
4. Where you are **Juni 2001**  
  
Take me where you are.  
  
Where you and I will be together. (Where you are - Jessica Simpson by Jessica Simpson)  
  
Sie schloss die Luke und wählte das Programm. Die Maschine setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Sie verfolgte kurz mit den Augen, das Geschehen im inneren der Trommel. Dann ließ sie sich langsam zurück neben Giny auf einen der Stühle fallen.  
  
Der Waschsalon war heute erstaunlich leer. Eigentlich kein Wunder, denn es war recht früh am Morgen und die meisten Muggel gingen gerade sicher ihrer Arbeit nach. Außerdem hatten viele von ihnen wohl selber eine Waschmaschine zu Hause. Die meisten Besucher des Salons waren eindeutig Singles, meistens von männlicher Natur.  
  
Und dann war da natürlich sie. Sie hatte zwar eine Waschmaschine, diese war aber seid über anderthalb Jahren nicht mehr gebrauchsfähig. Eine Reparatur währe zu teuer gewesen, also hatte sie sich entschlossen bei Gelegenheit eine neue zu kaufen. Diese Gelegenheit war jedoch noch nicht eingetroffen...  
  
Sie mochte den Waschsalon nicht. Er erinnerte sie... An den Grund ihres hier seins... An den Grund für ihre defekte Waschmaschinen-Luke daheim. Doch das war es nicht allein. Alles brachte Erinnerungen. Die gesamte Wohnung, die Möbel... Alles...  
  
Snape und die anderen hatten ihr nahegelegt sich eine andere Bleibe zu suchen. Natürlich nur aus Schutz und zur Sicherheit! Doch das hatte sie nicht in Betracht gezogen. Sie liebte diese Wohnung und irgendwie wollte sie sich wohl auch erinnern. Manchmal...  
  
Natürlich hatte es sich Dumbledore nicht nehmen lassen, ihre Wohnung mehrfach magisch zu sichern und letztendlich wurde der Kaminweg gesperrt. Sie konnte zwar hinaus, aber niemand hinein. Dagegen hatte sie sich anfangs gesträubt...  
  
Hermione seufzte leise, verdrängte den Gedanken an ihn. Jedenfalls versuchte sie es. Er würde nicht kommen, selbst wenn es ihm möglich wäre. Denn er hatte sie vergessen...  
  
Sie beugte sich benommen vor, legte ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände. Sie hatten Recht! Harry hatte Recht. Er war nicht mehr der Alte. Sie hatte ihn vor langer Zeit verloren...  
  
"Mione.", hauchte Giny leise und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. Die Braunhaarige hob wieder den Kopf, blickte ihre Freundin fest an. "Ich bin OK."  
  
Der Rotschopf schüttelte besorgt den Kopf. "Nein, bist du nicht."  
  
Hermione blickte benommen zu Boden. Nein, das war sie wirklich nicht. Doch sie würde nicht so schnell über ihn hinwegkommen. Nicht wenn sie wusste, dass der Mann den sie liebte, irgendwo da draußen noch existierte. Selbst wenn er nicht mehr der Selbe war...  
  
"Du solltest versuchen ihn zu vergessen.", hallte es wie von weither zu ihr durch.  
  
Sie lachte heiser auf. "Das kann ich nicht!"  
  
"Du könntest es versuchen.", entgegnete Virginia besorgt.  
  
"Giny, hast du jemals richtig geliebt?", sie blickte ihr Gegenüber fest an.  
  
Der Rotschopf senkte mitfühlend den Blick. "Ja das habe ich. Deswegen sage ich es doch. Was bringt es dir denn, wenn du ihm ewig hinterhertrauerst. Das würde er nicht wollen!"  
  
"Virginia! Er ist nicht tot!", knurrte sie zornig und richtete sich langsam auf.  
  
Was wusste sie schon? Was wusste Harry schon? Niemand würde sie verstehen, weil sie NICHTS wussten!  
  
**  
  
"Also war es wirklich-?", der junge, schwarzhaarige Mann stockte.  
  
"Ja, es war anscheinend Draco.", beendete Severus den Satz. "Hat der dunkle Lord Verdacht geschöpft?", fuhr er fort. Es war merkwürdig, obwohl Malfoy Junior seid Monaten nicht mehr auf ihrer Seite war, sorgte er sich dennoch...  
  
Vielleicht wat es die Macht der Gewohnheit?  
  
Zabini schüttelte schwach den Kopf. "Nein, das war nur ein Verdacht. Oder eher, ich hatte es gehofft! Laut Draco war das Zimmer leer als er oben ankam. Der Muggel und das Kind sind wohl durch das Fenster geflohen."  
  
"Wurde er bestraft?"  
  
"Natürlich! Das wurden sie alle, aber es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut. Er ist des Lords Augapfel, er würde ihn niemals kampunfähig prügeln, solange er ihm alles bringt, was er verlangt oder sich erwünscht. Ich würde behaupten, er ist momentan sein bester Mann."  
  
"Das hatte ich mir gedacht. Wo immer er halt macht, hinterlässt er Verwüstung.", wisperte Severus leise.  
  
Der Dunkelhaarige nickte schwach. "Umso mehr, dürfte sein merkwürdiges Handeln ein Hoffnungsschimmer sein."  
  
Severus blickte ihn einen Moment nachdenklich an. "Ja, der Meinung sind Albus und ich auch."  
  
"Wie ist ihr Plan?", fragte Zabini schließlich.  
  
"Abwarten.", antwortete der Ältere schroff.  
  
"Abwarten?", frage der Jüngere stirnrunzelnd.  
  
"Wir wollen Miss Granger nicht in Gefahr bringen."  
  
Der Jüngere nickte schwach. "Ich verstehe. Haben sie sie eingeweiht?"  
  
Severus schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf. "Nein, natürlich nicht. Sie würde mit Pauken und Trompeten nach Malfoy Manor stürmen."  
  
"Das kann ich mir sehr gut vorstellen, sie schien mir nie besonders vorsichtig zu sein. Vor allem, wenn es um Draco ging. Aber, hätte sie nicht trotzdem das Recht dazu. Immerhin standen sie sich äußerst nahe?", harkte Zabini zaghaft nach.  
  
Severus schritt langsam zum Fenster, blickte einen Moment in die heranbrechende Nacht. Miss Granger mochte der Schlüssel sein, aber sie war zu schwach...  
  
Nein, nicht schwach! Dennoch wusste er, dass sie nur auf eine solche Gelegenheit wartete und dies würde sie schwach machen. Sie höchstwahrscheinlich zu unvorsichtigem Handeln führen! Sein Gefühl sagte ihm also, er sollte noch etwas warten, bevor er sie einweihen würde. Er brauchte mehr Hinweise, mehr Fakten, wie es um Draco stand. Wahrscheinlich würde sie ihn dann vor Zorn umbringen, aber damit konnte er leben. Auch wenn er es sich selber nicht eingestehen wollte, die junge Frau war ihm ans Herz gewachsen...  
  
Severus seufzte leise. Dieses Mädchen schien wirklich ein Phänomen zu sein. Sie vermochte Eisblöcke zu schmelzen. "Möchtest du etwas trinken?", fragte er seinen jungen Verbündeten schließlich.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige schien einen Moment zu überlegen. "Ja, sehr gerne.", erwiderte er schließlich.  
  
**  
  
Die letzten Strahlen des Tageslichtes drangen durch die leicht verdreckten Fenster. Hermione wusste nicht wie lange sie hier schon saß und schweigend in ihren Tee starrte. Die Bedienung hatte sie nun schon zweimal gefragt, ob mit ihrer Bestellung auch wirklich alles in Ordnung sei.  
  
Lustlos stocherte sie weiter in ihrem Apelkuchen herum. Vor einer Stunde war er sicher noch warm gewesen. Doch das war lange her.  
  
Wären Ron oder Harry jetzt hier, hätte sie jemanden, dem sie es unauffällig zuschieben könnte. Das tat sie immer, wenn sie keinen Hunger hatte. Doch nun war niemand hier.  
  
Doch irgendwie genoss sie es auch.  
  
Sie war in den letzten Monaten zu wenig allein gewesen. Die anderen hatten sie aus Angst, sie zu oft allein zu lassen, kaum mehr aus den Augen gelassen. Vielleicht auch aus Angst, sie könnte unvorsichtig handeln. Gerade in den ersten Monaten, waren diese Sorgen sicherlich berechtigt gewesen. Zu oft hatte sie sich mit dem Portschlüssel zum Anwesen der Malfoys in den zitternden Händen wiedergefunden...  
  
Doch das war es nicht was sie wollte! Sich und ihn durch Dummheit in Gefahr zu bringen. Sie wusste, das würde sie tun. Dies hatte ihr Snape oft genug eindringlich versucht zu erklären. Anfangs hatte sie es nicht verstehen wollen...  
  
Sicher hatten sie alle recht! Virginia, Snape, Dumbledore, Harry und all´ die anderen. Sie hatten vollkommen Recht! Sie hatte sich da in etwas verrannt. Doch sie wollte nicht aufhören zu hoffen...  
  
Wie könnte sie ihn und ihre Liebe aufgeben, solange er noch nicht wirklich verloren war? Das wäre Verrat...  
  
War es falsch, noch an etwas festzuhalten, wenn man es für richtig hielt? Wenn noch Hoffnung bestand?  
  
Doch wie sollte sie hoffen, wenn es keinen ersichtlichen Ausweg zu geben schien? Seid über einem Jahr hatte sie nicht von ihm gehört. Nichts, außer der schlechten Neuigkeiten und das nur von anderen. Er erinnerte sich nicht an seine früheren Grundsätze und auch nicht mehr an sie...  
  
Sie sackte in sich zusammen, atmete schwer ein und aus. Ihre Hände zitterten nun fürchterlich. Hoffnung! Bestand überhaupt noch Hoffnung?  
  
Er hatte scheinbar ein neues Leben... Ein Leben, ganz für Voldemort und seine Ziele... Ein Leben, in dem es für sie und die helle Seite keinen Platz mehr zu geben schien...  
  
~**~  
  
So, das war es erst einmal wieder für heute. Mehr gibt es im nächsten Chap. Und ich denke mal, das könnte und wird euch wohl ganz besonders interessieren, bzw. gefallen! ;-) Warten wir also ab.  
  
Wie immer würde sich mein kleines, schwaches Ego über eine Rev freuen! Das würde mich sicherlich auch etwas antreiben. ;-) 


	6. 5 Tell me who you are!

Ops, it´s me again... ;-) Na ihr Süßen! Wow, ihr seid wirklich unglaublich! 8 Revs für ein Chap! Leute, das hatte ich seid den besten Zeiten von *DR* net mehr! *freu* Dangö, ihr seid wirklich großartig! *ohnewortesei*  
  
In diesem Sinne, großen Dank an...  
  
@beloved&blub: Dazu sag ich jetzt noch nix, da müsst ihr wohl noch etwas dran bleiben... ;-) :-P  
  
@Blue: Na, das hoffe ich doch! *gg*  
  
@Carys: Vielen Dank! *rotwerd* Zum Rest, abwarten und Tee trinken! Oder eher... lesen... ;-) Tee trinken ist aber auch ganz gut! *teereich* ;-)  
  
@HexenLady: Bin schon dabei... ;-)  
  
@darwion: Jepp, das kommt auch noch! Immer schön dran bleiben! *gg*  
  
@Jessy Black: Danke Süße! *freu*  
  
@Gwendolyne: Hm... Also... Irgendwie weiß ich net so recht, was ich dazu jetzt sagen soll. Also, sie wird wohl noch öfter leiden müssen und der liebe Draco auch, was das ganze natürlich (hoffe ich wenigstens) spannend halten wird. Denn zu leicht möchte ich es auch nicht auslaufen lassen. Sagen wir es mal so, ich habe mit den beiden noch ne Menge vor, es läuft also noch eher zähflüssig an... ;-) Ich hoffe jedenfalls du bleibst dran... :-)  
  
Ich knutsche euch alle und natürlich auch meine stummen Leser, auch wenn ich mich wirklich tierisch über jeden noch so kleinen Coment freue! *knuddel&knutsch*  
  
Jetzt aber los...  
  
~**~  
  
5. Tell me who you are  
  
Not a word, not a wisper,  
I´m confused, feeling low.  
In my dreams sweet surrender,  
through your arms like a river I flow.  
You are here, still around me.  
But your mind is runing free. (Tell me who you are – Malene Mortensen by Michael Ronson)  
  
Langsam durchquerte er den Westflügel, seine Schritte hallten scheinbar durch das ganze Haus. Doch es war ihm egal. Zu dieser Uhrzeit war fest niemand hier. Außerdem gehörte seid seiner Hochzeit der gesamte Westflügel ihm und seiner geliebten Gattin...  
  
Natalia! Der Gedanke an sie, ließ ihn kalt. Er tat es immer. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob er sie geliebt hatte. Früher, in seinem anderen Leben!  
  
Soviel in seinem Leben war ungeklärt, ließ ihn fragend zurück. Vor allem seine Träume... Träume von Herbstlaub und Wüstensand. Doch sie verschwanden mit den Schmerzen, mit des Meisters schmetternder Stimme oder dem Morgentau...  
  
Warum verschwanden sie? Wer war diese Frau, mit den unergründlich tiefen, braunen Augen, die alleine durch einen kurzen Traum, mehr in ihm auslöste, als Natalia es jemals zu tun vermögen würde?  
  
Wer war sie? Und wer war er? Wer war er gewesen, in seinem früheren Leben? Woher kam der Teil in ihm, der von Tag zu Tag, mehr Zweifel in seinen Kopf trieb. Was hatte dieser Teil verbrochen, dass der Meister in weggeschlossen hatte?  
  
Er hielt leise stöhnend inne, rieb sich mit bebenden Händen die Schläfen. Seine Augen tränten. Er hatte zu tief gewühlt. Wie so oft! Er sollte nicht versuchen, an diese Erinnerungen, aus früheren Tagen heranzukommen. Sie machten ihn schwach, trieben ihn in die Knie.  
  
Er sollte es einfach so belassen... Vergessen... Verlebt...  
  
Dies hier war sein neues Leben...  
  
Verwirrt blickte er auf, verlangsamte seine Schritte etwas. Wieder hatten seine Beine ihn an diesen vermaledeiten Ort getrieben, ohne dass er es ihnen befohlen hatte. Er war schon einmal hier gewesen, vor einigen Monaten. Und sicherlich auch vor langer Zeit davor. Doch dieser Teil verschwand hinter den Schranken...  
  
Diese alte, brüchige Hütte barg Erinnerungen, brachte ihn an seine Grenzen und so hatte er sich letztendlich entschlossen diesen Ort zu meiden. Seine Strafe hatte sicher einen Sinn...  
  
Doch welchen?  
  
Diese Hütte war Ort vieler Träume gewesen. Träume von ihr...  
  
Die Tür knarrte mahnend als er sie aufschob und schleichend die Schwelle überschritt. Seine grauen Augen musterten die kahlen, verdreckten Steinwände skeptisch, so als würde er eine Falle vermuten. Doch es war nichts. Nur Staub, Dreck und...  
  
Eine Münze...  
  
Vorsichtig hob er sie aus dem Staub, rieb beinahe sanft über ihre Oberfläche. Er kannte sie...  
  
Doch woher?  
  
Er drehte sie behutsam zwischen den Fingern, betrachtete sie von allen Seiten. Es schien ein Portschlüssel zu sein. Doch wohin führte er?  
  
Sein Atem beschleunigte sich erst langsam, dann scheinbar um das dreifache, als er über seine Schulter hinweg aus dem Fenster blickte. Er würde es herausfinden...  
  
**  
  
Die junge Frau hatte sich die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Sie wusste nicht mehr genau, wann sie das Cafe verlassen hatte, ohne ihren Tee und den Kuchen wirklich anzurühren. Sie wusste nur, dass sie nun schon seid Ewigkeiten in den Gassen umher irrte und vor wenigen Minuten leichter Regen sie überrascht hatte.  
  
Nun machte sie sich leise fluchend auf den Heimweg. Sie hatte sich, gedankenverloren wie sie gewesen war, viel weiter von ihrer Wohnung entfernt, als es ihr lieb gewesen war.  
  
Der Regen verstärkte sich, schwarze Wolken bedeckten den Abendhimmel...  
  
Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte, schrie wütend auf, als sie in eine knöcheltiefe Fütze trat. Noch bevor sie ihre Haustür erreicht hätte, wäre sie sicher vollkommen durchnässt...  
  
**  
  
Draco stand unschlüssig vor der riesigen, vollkommen Muggelhaften Hausfront. Hier konnte kein Magier wohnen. Woher kannte er dieses Haus dann? Warum hatte es ihn ausgerechnet hierher gezogen? Er war diesen Weg vollkommen automatisch gegangen.  
  
Also kannte er ihn... Von irgendwann aus seinem früherem Leben...  
  
Doch was hatte er hier bloß verloren? In einer Muggelstadt, in einem Muggelhaus, vielleicht sogar bei Muggeln?  
  
Vielleicht war sie ein Muggel? Oder ein Schlammblut? Vielleicht war dies der Grund, warum er das Muggelweib und dessen Balg nicht hatte töten können?  
  
Hinter seinen Schläfen begann es erneut zu pochen. Er ignorierte es, drängte es zurück. Mit einer leichten Handbewegung zog er seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Robentasche und blickte sich suchend um. Es war niemand zu sehen und selbst wenn, würde die Nacht ihn in seinem Umhang verschlucken.  
  
„Alohomora.", wisperte er leise und die gläserne Haustür klickte erst leise und sprang dann nach innen auf. Er trat geräuschlos hinein, machte sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe, sie hinter sich zu schließen, geschweige denn, das Licht anzuschalten. Sein Körper führte ihn scheinbar automatisch durch die Gänge, die Stufen hinauf, bis er schließlich vor einer der vielen Türen zum stehen kam.  
  
Behutsam ließ er seine Hand über die Oberfläche wandern, bis sie auf der Klinke zum Ruhen kam. Natürlich war sie verschlossen. Er hob langsam wieder den Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den kleinen, silbernen Knauf...  
  
„Kann ich ihnen helfen, junger Mann?", ertönte es knarrend hinter ihm. Er wirbelte in Sekunden Schnelle herum, ließ den Zauberstab dabei in seinem Ärmel verschwinden und versuchte in der Dunkelheit die passende Person zu erkennen.  
  
Er wurde schnell fündig. Drei Türen weiter kauerte ein altes, faltiges Weib hinter der halb geschlossenen Tür. Spärliches Licht brach durch den Spalt auf den Gang. Sie musterte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Er trat mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu und sie schloss die Tür langsam wieder etwas.  
  
„Bleiben sie bitte wo sie sind, sonst rufe ich die Polizei! Und machen sie das verdammte Licht an.", zischte sie durch den schmalen Spalt hindurch, der nun geblieben war. Bei genauerem hinsehen konnte er eine Kette erkennen, welche vom Pfosten zur Tür führte. Er musste innerlich lachen. Als wenn so eine dumme Kette ihn daran hindern könnte, in dieses Loch einzudringen! Doch das war nicht der Grund seines hier seins...  
  
Doch was war es dann? Hatte er überhaupt einen Grund?  
  
„Wenn sie diese kleine Granger suchen, die ist sicher wieder auf Achse, mit einem ihre vielen *Freier*! Bestimmt wieder mit diesem Schwarzhaarigen, mit der merkwürdigen Narbe, dabei ist der Rothaarige doch viel-", zeterte sie durch den Spalt hindurch. Ihre trüben Augen funkelten.  
  
„Granger?", sagte er schroff.  
  
Die Alte nickte überschwänglich. „Diese Hermione Granger! Komisches, junges Ding, wenn sie mich fragen.", sie hielt inne, als plötzlich das Licht anging. Er fuhr entsetzt zusammen, kniff leise fluchend die Augen zusammen, welche sich noch nicht an das plötzliche Licht gewohnt hatten und stürmte in die andere Richtung des Flures davon...  
  
**  
  
„Verdammt, wer hat die Tür denn aufgelassen.", knurrte sie zischend und sprang ungelenk über die Fütze, welche sich am Eingang gebildet hatte. Die Tür fiel lautstark hinter ihr ins Schloss und sie betätigte blindlings den Lichtschalter. Von oben konnte sie Stimmen hören...  
  
Sicher wieder Mrs. Bleeding und Mrs. Hunt, die wohl größten Tratschtanten Londons. Sie musste bei dem Gedanken an Bleedings entsetztes Gesicht, als sie Ron und Harry gleichzeitig aus ihrer Wohnung hatte kommen sehen, fast schon lauthals lachen. Natürlich war sie seitdem die Hausschlampe.  
  
Doch was kümmerte es sie. Was wussten diese alten Schabracken schon....  
  
Oder eher Schrullen, das passte etwas besser...  
  
Ein leichtes Grinsen zierte ihr Gesicht, als sie um die Ecke bog. Die alte Bleedings lugte verwirrt und empört aus ihrem winzigen Türspalt, öffnete diesen aber etwas, als sie sie kommen sah.  
  
„Ah, Mrs. Bleeding. Wie war ihr Tag?", flötete sie gespielt fröhlich, aber vollkommen uninteressiert.  
  
„Er wäre wunderbar verlaufen, wenn nicht schon wieder einer von ihren merkwürdigen Verehren aufgetaucht wäre!", zischte die alte Schlange leise.  
  
Sie schenkte ihrer Nachbarin einen kurzen, gespielten interessierten Blick. Harry oder Ron waren hier gewesen? Was hatten sie wohl gewollt? „Rotschopf oder der Schwarzhaarige?", fragte sie höflich.  
  
Die Alte schüttelte stark den Kopf. „Nein, so ein anderer. Ich glaube er war Blond."  
  
Hermione runzelte kurz die Stirn. Kannte sie jemanden aus der Resistance, welcher blond war und an ihre Tür klopfen würde? Jeder Magier nahm für gewöhnlich den Kaminweg. Es sei denn er war ein Muggel, aber Muggel kannte sie bedenklich wenige und keiner war blond.  
  
„Ich konnte seine Haarfarbe so schlecht erkennen. Es war so entsetzlich dunkel und er trug diesen langen, schwarzen Umhang, mit dieser tief sitzenden Kapuze. Aber, merkwürdige Augen hatte er. So kalt und sie haben so unheimlich gefunkelt. Und unhöflich war er-", fuhr Bleedings theatralisch fort. Es gefiel ihr sichtlich, dass ihr Tratsch dieses Mal ankam.  
  
Hermione wurde vor Übelkeit schwindelig. Ihr Blut schoss, wie durch einen Torpedo angetrieben, durch ihre Venen. Das konnte nicht sein! Das war unmöglich! Sie schluckte hart, ihr Mund war merkwürdig trocken. „Wo ist er hin?", krächzte sie schwach und blickte sich suchend um.  
  
„Da runter, ich denke, er ist hinter der Nische verschwunden. Passen sie auf, vielleicht ist es ein Satanist. Ich könnte die Polizei rufen!", schnatterte die Alte munter drauf los.  
  
Doch Hermione hatte nur den ersten Satz wahrgenommen. Ihre zitternden Beine hechteten wie von allein zur Nische, sie stolperte fast über sie als sie mit voller Geschwindigkeit um die Ecke bog.  
  
Mit bebenden Knien bremste sie ab und lehnte sich nach Luft ringend an die Wand. Ihre Augen suchten fiebrig den Flur ab, doch er war Menschenleer...  
  
**  
  
Nach Luft ringend sackte er vor dem Toren von Malfoy Manor zusammen, ließ seinen Körper einen Moment ruhen. Er zitterte, er bebte. Noch nie war er so schwach gewesen...  
  
Jedenfalls nicht in diesem Leben...  
  
Er hatte ihre Stimme gehört... Die Stimme, welche ihn Nacht für Nacht in seinen Träumen heimsuchte.... Und es hatte zum ersten Mal nicht geschmerzt...  
  
Draco stöhnte, verfluchte sich für diese Torheit...  
  
Er hatte alles riskiert... Alles, was auch immer das bedeuten mochte...  
  
Doch was noch viel schlimmer war, er hatte sich wie ein kleines Kind vor einem Schlammblut versteckt. Hatte sich in ein Muggelhaus begeben, ohne dort Befehle auszuführen. Warum? Was brachte ihn dazu?  
  
Der junge Mann richtete sich immer noch zitternd auf, strich sich langsam die Kapuze in den Nacken und durchschritt langsam das Tor und betrat so das Anwesen. Der Regen prasselte auf ihn herab, lief ihm in Bächen durch das Gesicht und hinab in den Nacken. Doch es war ihm egal...  
  
Wer war diese Frau?  
  
Die Frau, aus seinen Träumen...  
  
Die Frau, welche ein Teil seines alten Lebens war. Ein Leben, für das der Meister ihn bestraft hatte...  
  
Hermione Granger... Wer immer sie auch war... Welche Rolle auch immer sie in seinem Leben gespielt hatte...  
  
Es war vergangen, vergessen...  
  
Einen Moment betrachtete er die Münze. Für eine Sekunde überkam ihn das Gefühl von Schuld als sich die Bilder von Blut in seinem Kopf verbreiteten. Das Blut Unschuldiger...  
  
Dann trat das Pochen ein, stärker wie zuvor und das Flüstern ertönte. Dann wurde sein Kopf scheinbar leer, seine Gedanken versiegten. Seine Hand beruhigte sich, seine Augen wurden kalt. Silbrig musterten sie die goldene Oberfläche, bevor er die Münze mit einer einfachen Bewegung in das Gras warf. Einen Moment funkelte sie noch durch das grün hinweg, bevor das Wasser sie tiefer in die Erde spülte...  
  
Der Regen hatte sich verstärkt, brach nun scheinbar in Bächen über ihn hinein. Doch er spürte die Kälte nicht... Er spürte nichts mehr... Die Schranken hatten ihn zurück geworfen... Scheinbar meilenweit... Er hatte zuviel riskiert und das war die Strafe...  
  
**  
  
Hermione rutschte kraftlos an der Tür entlang. Hinter ihr ertönten leise Schritte, ein klopfen, dann das Gezeter der Klatschtanten. Sie legte die Hände vor ihr Gesicht. Sie zitterten...  
  
Er war hier gewesen... Nach so langer Zeit, hatte es ihn hierher verschlagen...  
  
Hatte er sich erinnert oder war es nur Zufall? Doch selbst wenn, er musste sich erinnert haben! Irgendwie!  
  
Ihr Körper begann entsetzlich zu zittern, ihre Augen flimmerten und ein heiseres Krächzen entkam ihrer Kehle, als sie in sich zusammensackte...  
  
Was sollte sie tun?  
  
Ihr Blick wanderte fiebrig zum Kamin. Snape, Harry, Ron...  
  
Nein!  
  
Sie würden es nicht verstehen, würden ihr sämtliche Hoffnung zunichte machen. Würden ihre Wohnung womöglich Tag und Nacht bewachen und ihn...  
  
Vertreiben... Verschrecken...  
  
Nein, sie würde nicht zulassen, das sie ihr das letzte bisschen Hoffnung nahmen...  
  
Sie hatten ihr die Münze genommen, hatten ihren Kaminweg gesperrt und beschatteten ihre Briefe. Natürlich alles nur zu ihrer Sicherheit. Sie war kein Kind mehr, sie wusste worauf sie sich einließ. Sie wollte keine Sicherheit... Sie wollte ihn...  
  
Sie lachte heiser, bevor sie ihre Hände erneut gegen ihr heißes Gesicht presste.  
  
Warum verstanden sie nicht?  
  
~**~  
  
Jepp, also ich wette, das war noch nicht ganz das Wiedersehen, was ihr euch erhofft hattet! Nun, ich muss euch enttäuschen, so schnell geht das wohl net... ;-) Ich kann euch aber trösten, das nächste, wirklich Treffen steht kurz bevor! Dann werden wir sehen, wie sie reagieren, wenn sie sich nach über einem Jahr endlich wieder gegenüber stehen und ob Draco sich erinnert...  
  
Wenn ihr noch etwas Lust und Zeit hab, links unten ist so ein kleiner Button wo ihr mir eine kleine Rev hinterlassen könnt! Ich würde mich echt freuen wie ein Busch! *gg* Kann ein Busch sich eigentlich freuen? Naja, egal... ;-) 


	7. 6 Was kann ich für eure Welt?

Hallo meine Süßen! Argh, dieses Mal bin ich sehr spät, es tut mir wirklich leid.... *schäm* Naja, komme momentan nicht wirklich so voran, wie ich es gerne würde. Nicht das mir die Ideen fehlen. Ganz im Gegenteil... Gott sei dank... Aber, mir fehlt einfach die Zeit zum schreiben... ( Nun ja, aber das wird schon... *zuversichtlichbin* Ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass ihr mich nicht vergesst, wenn es mal wieder länger dauert...  
  
Also, jetzt aber mal ran an den Speck... *gg*  
  
Doch bevor wir loslegen, möchte ich großen Dank an...  
  
@beloved, HexenLady, Carys, Gwendolyne, Todesser, Jessy Black (Ich liebe euch!!! *knuddel*)  
  
@Jinx (Schön das du wieder in meine Runde gefunden hast! *knuddel*)  
  
@DramaGirl (Was? Du wagst es? ;-) Nee, keine Sorge, ich kann eigentlich ganz gut mit Kritik umgehen! Sollte man glaube ich auch, wenn man sich mit seinen Ideen an die Öffentlichkeit begibt! ;-) Vielen Dank also, für deine Ehrlichkeit! Also, um deine Fragen zu beantworten! Hm... Sagen wir es mal so. Draco hat sein Gedächtnis nicht wirklich verloren, es wurde in meiner Version mehr *weggeschlossen* und beginnt nun langsam sich wieder zu befreien. Er überschreitet seine, durch den Zauber gesetzten Schranken! ;-) So könnte man es nennen. Es war also einfach Instinkt, der ihn dorthin geführt hat. Eine Art Erinnerung... Und dann mein *Als* *Wie* Syndrom! Ich arbeit dran, aber es ist echt schwer... habe es mir eben angewohnt.... *schäm* Und natürlich noch DANKE für den ganzen Wald voller Blumen... ;-) *knuddel*)  
  
@liz (Thx Süße! *freu*)  
  
@anettemargarete (Vielen Dank für die Blümchen! *freu* Na ja, ich mag diese Standart-heile-Welt Storys net so. Meistens jedenfalls... ;-))  
  
Wow, ich merke es erst jetzt!!!! *glubschaugenkrieg* 10 Revs!!!! Ich liebe euch alle!!! *knuddelundknutsch*  
  
So und jetzt geht´s los... ;-)  
  
~**~  
  
6. Was kann ich für eure Welt **Juli 2001**  
  
Komm lass mich härter werden, damit ich weinen kann. (Was kann ich für eure Welt – Rosenstolz by Rosenstolz)  
  
„Ich denke, sie verstehen den Ernst der Anklage nicht Mister Albani.", zischte Fudges Stimme barsch.  
  
Der junge Mann, welcher auf dem Stuhl in der Mitte des Saals saß, zuckte nicht einmal zusammen. Er hatte den Rücken stolz durchgedrückt und obwohl sich die Riemen tief in seine Handgelenke fraßen, das Fleisch grob freilegten, verzog er keine Miene. Seine braunen Augen blickten sie alle herausfordernd an. Dann streiften sie Fudge und der junge Mann, etwa Mitte 20 begann heiser zu lachen...  
  
„Ihnen ist der Ernst dieser Lage nicht bekannt. Der dunkle Lord ist fast am Ziel, sie werden ihn nicht aufhalten. Er wird unsere Welt von diesem Gesindel befreien, unsere Reihen reinigen. Und nichts wird ihn aufhalten.", hauchte er emotionslos, doch seine Augen leuchteten verräterisch.  
  
Hermione richtete sich langsam auf, legte ihre Unterlagen beiseite und trat in den Kreis hinein, welchen sie um den jungen Mann gebildet hatten.  
  
„Sie werden sterben Milton! Ist es das, was sie wollen? Für etwas, was sich langfristig niemals durchsetzten wird. Sie sterben für einen Traum, der ewig einer bleiben wird.", sagte sie und blickte den jungen Mann fest an.  
  
Er lächelte. „Dieser Traum wird kein Traum bleiben! Bald wird es Schlammblüter und Muggel nicht mehr geben. Der Lord wird sie ausrotten, ob nun mit oder ohne mir! Und dafür würde ich sterben!"  
  
Nun lächelte sie, strich sich sanft eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Ist ihnen klar, was sie da verlangen? Es wird immer Menschen ohne magische Fähigkeiten geben! Es wird immer einen Nebenzügler geben, selbst in den besten und reinblütigsten Familien. Sie werden nicht verhindern, dass auch diese sich fortpflanzen. Es wird sie immer geben."  
  
Milton Albani schüttelte schwach den Kopf, ein teuflisches Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. „Diese Brut wird ausgerottet, bevor sie zur Fortpflanzung kommt!"  
  
Sie senkte den Blick, schluckte. „Voldemort wird nicht ewig leben Milton. Er wird sterben und seine Macht und seine Richtlinien werden in Vergessenheit geraten. Irgendwann, aber bestimmt! Wir bieten ihnen die Wahl an Milton. Die Wahl zwischen Leben und Tod, die Wahl zwischen einem Traum und einer Zukunft!"  
  
„Lieber sterbe ich für meinen Traum, als das ich als Verräter lebe!", zischte er und seine Augen taxierten sie, schienen sie zu durchbohren.  
  
„Milton, sie sollten-", begann sie fest, doch er begann leise zu lachen.  
  
Dann beugte er sich vor, leckte sich langsam über die Lippen. Sie blickte ihn fragend an. „Warum versuchen sie es nicht mit denselben Mitteln wie bei ihm? Vielleicht verstehe ich dann?"  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, ich verstehe nicht wirklich worauf sie hinauswollen."  
  
„Ficken sie mich, verdrehen sie meinen Verstand mit ihrer Haut und mit ihren Küssen, Schlammblut!", lachte er heiser.  
  
Es traf sie wie einen Schlag ins Gesicht, schien ihr die Lunge zu zerquetschen. Sie taumelte benommen zurück, kam an einem der Stühle zum stehen. Eine Hand legte sich besänftigend auf ihre Schulter, sie blickte sich benommen um. Ihr Herz raste!  
  
Milton lachte nun hysterisch, wobei er sie immer wieder taxierte.  
  
Woher wusste er es? Woher wusste er von ihr und Draco?  
  
„Kommen sie.", hauchte ihr Snape zu und schob sie zur Tür. Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und wieder aus. Ihr Magen hatte sich zu einem Stein zusammen gezogen...  
  
**  
  
Der Falke zog eine elegante Runde durch den Saal, bevor er neben ihm landete und ihm die kleine Rolle entgegenhielt, welche er um den Fuß gebunden hatte. Draco ließ seine Gabel geräuschlos auf den Teller sinken uns löste das kleine schwarze Bändchen beinahe sanft von dem zerbrechlich wirkendem Körperteil des stolzen Vogels.  
  
Dieser erhob sich kreischend wieder und hatte mit wenigen Flügelschlägen die Halle verlassen. Natalia blickte ihn durch ihre eisigen Augen desinteressiert an, während er das Bändchen vom Papier löste und den Fetzten Pergament entrollte, um es zu lesen.  
  
Seine Augen überflogen nur kurz die Zeilen, bevor er sie achtlos in den Kamin warf. Dann brauchte er wohl einen neuen ersten Offizier für die *Dark Device*, denn Milton Albani war vor wenigen Stunden in die Hände des verdammten *Ordens* geraten...  
  
Die junge Frau, seine Frau, blickte ihn immer noch fragend an. „Wer schreibt dir Liebster?", hauchte sie matt und schob sich einen kleinen Bissen Fleisch in den rotgeschminkten Mund. Zu rot und es wirkte auf ihrer bleichen Haut beinahe surreal. Unwirklich...  
  
Alles an ihr war Fassade! Ihre Worte, ihre Blicke, wahrscheinlich sogar ihre Gedanken.  
  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht.", zischte er scharf und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Wie erwartet begann die Haut an seinem Unterarm schleichend zu brennen. Noch war es nicht mehr wie ein Funke, doch bald würde es zu einem Feuer heranwachsen, wenn er der Aufforderung seines Meisters nicht schnell genug nachkam.  
  
Natalia zuckte beiläufig mit den Schultern und nahm einen Schluck Wasser. „Ich dachte vielleicht wäre es für mich von Interesse."  
  
„Sieht nicht so aus!", zischte er scharf und durchtrennte mit einer schnellen Bewegung seines Messers sein Steak. Das Blut lief über den Teller, färbte die Kartoffeln rot und sein Magen drehte sich um. Er ließ erneut die Gabel sinken und richtete sich schwungvoll auf.  
  
Die junge Frau blickte trüb auf den Teller, vermied es, ihn anzusehen. Natalia verabscheute ihn. Ihn und das Leben, was sie durch ihr Ja-Wort führen musste. Das wusste er! Sie war einzig und allein darum bemüht, dem Lord eine gute Dienerin und ihrem Vater eine gute Tochter zu sein. Nur deshalb war sie hier! Er könnte heute sterben, es wäre ihr egal... Solange er nur in Ehren Voldemorts sein sinnloses Leben gelassen hätte...  
  
„Du bist satt?", säuselte sie gespielt zärtlich.  
  
„Nein, ich ertrage bloß deine Gesellschaft nicht mehr.", sagte er matt und machte sich daran, die Halle zu verlassen. Der Funke hatte sich schon zu einer Flamme entwickelt, welche langsam über seine Haut zu kriechen schien.  
  
„Ich habe einen Ausstatter bestellt, für das Zimmer am Ende des Flurs.", reif sie ihm hinterher. Ihre helle, aber kalte Stimme hallte durch das edle Gemäuer. Er hielt inne, blickte sie fragend an.  
  
„Warum?"  
  
„Für ein Kinderzimmer.", sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wasser, ihre Lippen zitterten.  
  
Er blickte benommen zu Boden, schluckte, leckte sich schwach die Lippen. Freude? Sollte nicht so etwas ihn in diesem Moment überkommen? Warum tat es das nicht? Er wurde Vater, warum regte sich nichts in ihm? „Wann?", hörte er sich selber fragen.  
  
„Nächstes Jahr im Februar, vielleicht auch erst im März.", hauchte sie und schenkte ihm einen flüchtigen Blick.  
  
„Wunderbar...", brachte er schwach hervor und verließ die Halle. Die Flamme entzündete Nachbarland, breitete sich zu der Vorstufe des gewohnten Feuers aus.  
  
In seinem Kopf dröhnte es, während er sich achtlos seine nachtschwarzen Roben überwarf und das Haus durch den Haupteingang verließ...  
  
Ein Kind... Er würde ein Kind in diese Welt setzten... In diese ELENDE Welt...  
  
Sein Schädel begann zu brennen, trieb ihn in die Knie. Ein Schrei kroch seine Kehle hoch, doch er konnte ihn zurück halten. Er verhallte stumm in seinem Inneren...  
  
Ungehört...  
  
~**~  
  
Ja, was soll ich noch sagen?! Besser überlasse ich euch das Wort... ;-) Bis zum nächsten Chap versteht sich! *gg* *knuddel* 


	8. 7 Faint!

Hallo ihr Lieben! Ok, auf dieses Chap musstet ihr zugegeben sehr lange warten, aber es gab schreiberisch einige Hindernisse, die darin bestanden, dass ich den Verlauf der Story wieder etwas geändert habe und dadurch einiges anpassen musste. Jetzt ist es aber soweit! Hier für euch, das neueste Kapitel von *Dryed Tears*.... *gg*  
  
Bevor wir aber loslegen! DANKE an Todesser, Wolfeye, Jessy Black, Blue2706, Carys, Gwendolyne, Hexenlady, Leah, Summi und last but not least Nadine, für ihre wunderschöne mail (Ich werde dir antworten, könnte bei mir treuloser Tomate nur etwas dauern... *knuddel*)!!! Ich liebe euch alle!!! *knutsch*  
  
~**~  
  
7. Faint  
  
I can't feel the way I did before  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored (Faint – Linkin Park by Linkin Park)  
  
Die junge Frau lehnte schweigend am Fenster, beobachtete das Treiben hinter der verdreckten Scheibe. Ihre Augen funkelten verräterisch, doch er wusste, sie würde es zurück halten.  
  
Es war eine Schande, aber sie hatte sich in den letzten Monaten stark verschlossen. Natürlich konnte niemand es ihr Übel nehmen. Sie hatte viel riskiert und letztendlich fast alles verloren! Sie hatte den ursprünglich sichersten Ort ihrer Jugend fallen gesehen, hatte Freunde sterben sehen und sie hatte den Menschen verloren, den sie liebte...  
  
Nein, er konnte es ihr nicht übel nehmen... Dennoch war es eine Schande...  
  
„Miss Granger, es tut mir leid.", sagte er kaum hörbar und unterbrach so die unerträgliche Stille.  
  
Sie rührte sich nicht, ihre Augen ruhten immer noch auf das Geschehen hinter der Scheibe. „Das braucht es nicht.", hauchte sie lächelnd, doch ihre Augen wirkten trüb.  
  
Wieder schwiegen sie. Er blickte sie gedankenverloren an. Tat er das Richtige? Oder war es falsch, sie unwissend zu lassen? Wie lange würde es dauern, bis sie auf anderen Wegen von Dracos merkwürdigem Sinneswandel erfahren würde?  
  
Doch wer wusste schon, was der junge Mann als nächstes tat...  
  
Das war zugegeben eine seiner größten Sorgen! Wie weit erinnerte Draco sich und zu was würde es ihn eventuell treiben? Wie lange würde es noch dauern, bis sich die junge Gryffindor und der Slytherin gegenüberstehen würden und welche Konsequenzen würde es haben?  
  
Severus rieb sich stöhnend die Stirn.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich, ein junger schwarzhaariger Mann trat heraus, trat an die junge Frau heran und umschlang sie sanft. Sie lehnte sich schwach gegen ihn und ihre Schultern schienen zu zittern.  
  
Wenige Augenblicke später flog die Tür ein weiteres Mal, dieses Mal jedoch um einiges lauter und grober auf. Die alten, verrosteten Eisenscharniere kreischten protestierend auf...  
  
**  
  
Hermione löste sich von Harry, blickte erwartungsvoll in den düsteren Rahmen. War es da drinnen wirklich so Finster? Es war ihr niemals wirklich aufgefallen...  
  
Moody trat hinkend vom Schatten ins Licht, wobei sein Holzbein leise klackerte. Sie hatten sich alle daran gewohnt. Genauso wie an seine gesamte, groteske Erscheinung. Vorbei waren die Zeiten, in denen sie angewidert wegsahen, wenn er sein magisches Auge zum reinigen aus der Höhle entfernte oder an denen sie an ihm vorbei blickten, wenn er mit ihnen sprach.  
  
Manchmal hatte sie sich gefragt, ob er es mit Absicht ignorierte oder ob er es wirklich nicht sah. Doch, natürlich hatte er das! Wie konnte er ihre Blicke nicht bemerkt haben, wenn er selbst erblickte, was hinter seinem Rücken geschah!  
  
Schließlich hielt er inne, das Klackern des Holzstumpfes erstarb. Sein magisches Auge rollte hastig durch die Runde, blieb auf keinem länger als wenige Sekunden ruhen und blieb schließlich ruckartig stehen. Fixierte die Person links neben ihr.  
  
Snape...  
  
Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie alle Moody wie hypnotisiert anstarrten. Es wäre ein wirklich amüsantes Bild gewesen, wäre die Lage nicht so verdammt ernst...  
  
„Was gibt es, Alastor?", brach Snape schließlich das Schweigen. Hermione ließ ihren Blick wieder zurück auf den alten, entstellten Greis wandern.  
  
Dieser räusperte sich leise und wippte einige Male auf seinem gesunden Bein vor und zurück. „Sie haben beschlossen Albani dem trimagischen Rat zu übergeben!"  
  
Hermione runzelte ungläubig die Stirn. Der trimagische Rat war ein Zusammenschluss Frankreichs, Englands und Bulgariens, bestehend aus den jeweils mächtigsten Zauberern und Ministeriumsmitgliedern der jeweiligen Länder. Er war kurz nach Voldemorts ersten Übergriffen auf das Ausland ins Leben gerufen worden und eigentlich nur für die wichtigsten und höchsten Entscheidungen zuständig. Warum also dann für Albani?  
  
„Entschuldige bitte meine Skepsis dieser Entscheidung gegenüber, aber warum das?", harkte Snape schließlich nach. Seine Stimme klang wenig überzeugt und noch weniger begeistert. Zu ihrer Erleichterung schien Harry diese Entscheidung ebenso wenig nachvollziehen zu können, wie sie und Snape.  
  
Moody räusperte sich leise. Erst als sie ihn wenige Sekunden später anblickte, bemerkte sie seine stehenden Blicke. „Miss Granger, Milton Albani wusste scheinbar von ihnen und Mr. Malfoy! Wir gehen davon aus, dass er mehr weiß, als wir vermuten. Vielleicht hat er Kontakt zu unseren Reihen!"  
  
„Zu unserem Verräter.", fügte Harry leise hinzu.  
  
Moody nickte zustimmend. „Davon gehen wir aus. Also werden wir alles Erdenkliche tun, um an diese Informationen zu gelangen!"  
  
Hermione blickte benommen zu Boden, das Blut pochte heiß gegen ihre Schläfen. Der Verräter! Die Person, die ihn verraten hatte! Betrogen hatte... Ihn ihr genommen...  
  
„Alles Erdenkliche bedeutet dann wohl soviel wie Folter bis zum Tod?", hauchte sie schließlich leise. Sie kannte um die umstrittenen Methoden des höchsten Rates der Zauberwelt. Und sie verachtete sie... Eigentlich...  
  
„So sieht es aus Miss Granger.", drang Moodys knarrende Stimme schwer zu ihr durch. Sie blickte benommen auf. War es fair, sein Leben für den Namen des Verräters zu opfern? Konnte sie es mit ihrem Gewissen vereinbaren?  
  
Doch er war ein Mörder! Ein Sklave Voldemorts! Abschaum...  
  
So wie er...  
  
„Was wenn sie sich irren?", ertönte die Stimme ihres besten Freundes wie aus einer anderen Dimension. Ihr Puls schien es beinahe zu übertönen...  
  
Diese Augen! Niemals würde sie sie vergessen... So stürmisch, so verzweifelt... Und manchmal so kalt...  
  
Wieder räusperte Moody sich, antwortete, doch die Antwort drang nicht wirklich zu ihr durch.  
  
Zweifel! Trauer! Hass! Hatte sein Leben jemals aus etwas anderem bestanden? Hatte sie ihn jemals wirklich gesehen? Oder saßen seine Masken in Wirklichkeit auch dann, wenn sie dachte er hätte sie gelüftet?  
  
„Mione? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", drang es schließlich schwach zu ihr durch, begleitete von leichtem Druck, welcher sich auf ihre Schulter gelegt hatte. Sie blickte benommen auf den Grund. Eine Hand... Harrys Hand...  
  
Seine grünen Augen blickte sie besorgt und fragend an. Einen Moment kämpfte sie um Fassung, dann nickte sie überschwänglich und löste sich abermals von ihm.  
  
„Miss Granger, da ist noch etwas.", krächzte Moody heiser. Sie blickte ihn durchdringen an, doch ihre Gedanken waren leer...  
  
„Ich und Albus würden sie bei den Befragungen gerne dabei haben!"  
  
Sie zog hastig die Luft ein, taumelte etwas zurück. Dann schluckte sie... Und nickte...  
  
**  
  
Ehrfürchtig sank er auf die Knie, sein nachtschwarzer Umhang umspielte dabei seine Beine, nahm langsam das grau des Staubes an, welcher dick auf den kahlen und kalten Kacheln hier lag.  
  
„Junger Malfoy, sieh mich an!", krächzte es klirrend. Er hob langsam den Kopf, tat wie ihm geheißen wurden. Die Augen waren kalt, leblos, bohrten sich in sein Fleisch...  
  
Hinter seinen Schläfen brannte es...  
  
„Ich brauche deine Dienste mein Junge! Noch heute Nacht!"  
  
„Jawohl mein Lord! Was ist meine Aufgabe?", kam es motorisch über seine Lippen. Seine eigene Stimme klang fremd, eigenartig leer.  
  
„Sie werden Milton Albani heute Nacht an der Nordküste dem großen Feind übergeben! Dem trimagischen Rat mein Junge! Albani weiß zu viel und das wissen sie! Noch ist er stark genug, doch ich fürchte er wird schwach werden...", die klirrende Stimme hielt inne, doch die blutroten Augen durchstachen ihn, brachten seine Glieder zum zittern und seinen Kopf fast zum zerbersten. „Rufe deine Truppen zusammen, begib dich im Schutze der Nacht an die Küste und töte ihn! Töte ihn, noch bevor er in ihre Finger gelangt!"  
  
„Jawohl mein Lord!"  
  
~**~  
  
Jawohl, das war´s für heute wieder! Ich werde mir redliche Mühe geben, damit das nächste Chap nicht wieder so lange auf sich warten lässt, kann aber natürlich wie immer nix versprechen! *knuddel*  
  
Wie immer gehört euch das letzte Wort zu diesem Chap! Bitte tut mir den kleinen Gefallen und macht mir mit ein paar Worten eine große Freude! Thx... *knuddel* 


	9. 8 Losig Grip!

Here we are again... *g*  
  
Doch bevor wir loslegen... BIG THX to yuroki-chan, HexenLady, Jessy Black, Tishean, Gwendolyne, Summi, Jinx Heledir und Anny An!!! *knuddelz*  
  
~**~  
  
8. Losing Grip  
  
Why should I care?  
  
Cause you weren't there, when I was scared  
  
I was so alone  
  
You, you need to listen  
  
I'm startin' to trip,  
  
I'm losin' my grip and I'm in this thing alone (Losing Grip –Avril Lavigne by Avril Lavigne)  
  
Der Wind war kalt, peitschte ihr den Regen erbarmungslos entgegen. In kleinen Rinnsalen lief er über ihre Haut und schlängelte sich unter ihren Umhang, durchnässte ihre Kleidung. Sie zog die Kapuze noch etwas tiefer in ihr Gesicht, versuchte durch die Wasserschwalle wenigstens etwas erkennen zu können. Vergeblich...  
  
Hinter sich konnte sie Albani leise fluchen hören. Seine Stimme klang jetzt nicht mehr so kalt wie vor wenigen Stunden, als er sich seiner Lage noch nicht bewusst gewesen war. Jedenfalls noch nicht richtig! Nun konnte man langsam die Zweifel hören... Die Angst... Langsam fraß sie sich durch sein Innerstes an die Oberfläche...  
  
Dennoch würde er es ihnen nicht leicht machen. Er war zu versessen in die Sache, für die er sterben würde. So beteuerte er es ihnen immer wieder. Schon seid Stunden!  
  
Sie hoffte, es würde nicht vergeblich sein! Er würde nicht vergeblich sterben, mit verschlossenen Lippen...  
  
Zu oft hatte sie dies schon mit ansehen müssen. Doch niemals war der Preis so hoch gewesen. Jedenfalls für sie!  
  
„Ich bin froh, dass sie sich wirklich bereit erklärt haben uns zu begleiten!", knarrte eine allzu bekannte Stimme neben ihr. Sie blickte sich nicht einmal um, vergrub ihr Gesicht weiterhin im Schutze des Umhanges.  
  
„Ich will diesen Verräter genauso gestellt wissen wie sie, Moody! Wenn nicht sogar noch mehr!"  
  
„Das glaube ich ihnen. Dennoch dürfte es ein harter Schritt für sie sein!", krächzte der Greis durch den Regen hindurch.  
  
Sie schwieg...  
  
Ja das war es, aber nichts in der Welt würde sie davon abhalten! Sie wollte die Person finden, die sie und ihren Drachen verraten hatte! Wollte sie stellen, sie entlarven... Sie leiden sehen, so wie sie gelitten hatten...  
  
Benommen schlang sie ihren Umhang noch weiter um ihre durchnässten Glieder, verdrängte diesen beschämenden Gedanken. Doch war es wirklich schlecht, so zu denken?  
  
Früher hätte sie sich selber dafür getadelt! Was für sie zählte war Gerechtigkeit! Doch was war Gerechtigkeit?  
  
Sie umschritten die letzte Biegung, ließen den sicheren Schutz der Wälle Hogwarts hinter sich. Albani fluchte immer noch leise hinter ihnen. Ein Schockzauber ertönte, dann ein Winseln. Dann nichts als Stille, nur unterbrochen vom Rauschen des Windes und peitschen des Regens...  
  
**  
  
Die undurchdringliche Finsternis der Nacht verschluckte sie, machte sie scheinbar Unsichtbar für die Augen der anderen. Selbst ihm fiel es schwer, seine Truppen in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen. Beinahe unbeweglich lauerten sie, behielten den Feind wachsam im Visier!  
  
Nur ab und zu war ein leises Schnaufen oder Schaben der Pferde zu hören. Tortour machte einen leichten Ausfallschritt, brachte ihn zum wanken, doch er hielt sich mühelos im klammen Sattel. Der Regen war überall! Er durchnässte den Boden, seinen Umhang, lief über sein Gesicht und tropfte aus seinen Haarspitzen in seinen Nacken. Doch es war ihm egal...  
  
Wie ihm alles andere auch egal war...  
  
Doch warum war es ihm egal? Warum war er so verdammt gleichgültig?  
  
Ein leises Seufzen unterbrach die Stille, erst Sekunden später wurde ihm klar, dass es ihm selber entwischt war. Vorsichtig blickte er sich um, versuchte ein amüsiertes Aufblitzen oder strafendes Tadeln in den Augen der anderen zu sehen. Doch da war nichts!  
  
Nichts!  
  
Sie würden es nicht wagen ihn zu verärgern! Das wusste er! Doch warum?  
  
Sie fürchteten ihn! In ihren Augen war nichts als Furcht, wenn sie ihn ansahen. Keine Achtung, keinen wirklichen Respekt! Nichts als Furcht!  
  
Hatten sie ihn schon immer gefürchtet?  
  
Auch in seinem früheren Leben?  
  
„Hauptmann, sie kommen näher. Ich kann ihre Spitze westlich sehen.", hauchte Jennifer Jones, erste Offizierin seiner vorderen Truppen, leise, kaum hörbar. Ihre Augen lagen weiterhin wachsam auf den nahenden Feind.  
  
„Sobald sie auf unserer Höhe sind machen wir uns bereit. Wir werden jedoch erst angreifen, wenn sie die Küste fast erreicht haben. Dann wähnen sie sich in Sicherheit.", gab er wispernd zurück.  
  
„Hauptmann, was passiert mit Albani, wenn er entkommen kann?", warf einer der jüngeren leise ein. Seine Stimme zitterte.  
  
„Unsere Aufgabe ist es ihn zu töten, so oder so.", antwortete Draco matt.  
  
Ein leises Räuspern.  
  
„Und was machen wir mit Verwundeten?"  
  
Er blitzte den Jüngling strafend an. „Ist das dein erster Einsatz?", fragte er schroff.  
  
„Nein, Sir."Die Stimme des anderen klang brüchig.  
  
„Dann kennst du die Richtlinien."  
  
„Natürlich Sir, aber ich dachte-"  
  
„Verdammt, hör auf zu denken!", zischte Draco genervt und wandte sich zurück an die kleine Gruppe von Auroren und Ministeriumsmitgliedern, welche nun fast auf ihrer Höhe waren.  
  
Was scherten ihn die anderen? Sollten sie doch alle für diesen Stumpfsinn ihr Leben lassen! Es war ihm egal!  
  
So egal, wie ihm sein eigenes Leben war!  
  
Gleichgültig...  
  
**  
  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich voller Überraschung, ein leises Stöhnen entkam ihrer Kehle und sie hielt einen Augenblick inne. Einige der Auroren überholten sie, ließen sie zurück. Erst als sie auf derselben Höhe wie Albani und seinen Bewachern war setzte sie sich eilig wieder in Bewegung.  
  
Dennoch ruhten ihre Augen weiterhin auf die Szene vor ihr. Auf diesem riesigen, scheinbar pechschwarzem Schiff, mit den schwarzen Segeln! Wie ein Geisterschiff prangte es an der Küste! Es würde sie ungesehen nach Harmor bringen, einer Insel ähnlich wie Askaban, deren genaue Lage nur wenige Eingeweihte des trimagischen Rates wussten. Auf ihr wurden die bedeutenden Gefangenen verhört, gefoltert und letztendlich oder gegebenenfalls hingerichtet.  
  
Harmor war eine Insel des Leides! Für ihre Gefangenen, war es eine Reise ohne Rückkehr, denn wenn ihr Leiden nicht durch die Richter beendet wurde, ließ man sie einfach auf dem kahlen Stückchen Stein mitten im Ozean zurück...  
  
Spätestens dann fielen sie den Wraidsth, geisterartigen Geschöpfen welche die Insel bewohnten und für ihre Scheu aber auch sadistischen Vorlieben bekannt waren, zum Opfer...  
  
Erneute Schreie Albanis rissen sie aus ihren Gedanken. Der junge Mann wand sich nun widerspenstig unter den festen Griffen seiner Wächter und versuchte deutlich sich loszureißen. Ein weiterer Schockzauber brachte ihn zum Schweigen...  
  
„Dass isst also der junge Mann, von dem uns Dumbledor berischtet àt?", ertönte es kalt und emotionslos hinter ihr. Hermione wirbelte blitzschnell herum. [1]  
  
„Sie müssen Mademoiselle Granger sein! Ser erfreut, Pierre Laffart, erster Vorsitzender des trimagischen Rates des Ausschusses für Frankreisch!"Eisig kalte, graue Augen musterten sie kritisch, während er ihr seine knochige, bleiche Hand entgegen.  
  
Sie griff zögernd danach. Seine Haut fühlte sich an wie nasses Leder, löste eine unangenehme Gänsehaut bei ihr aus. „Sehr erfreut! Dumbledore hat ihnen also von mir erzählt?"  
  
„Das àt er! Naturlisch nur Gutes!", gab er gekünstelt lachend zurück.  
  
Hermione nickte stirnrunzelnd.  
  
„Pierre alter Genosse! Was macht dein ungöttliches Treiben auf der Insel des Todes?"  
  
„Alastoor mein güter Freund! Wir àben uns lange nischt geseen.", sagte der Franzose zähneknirschend. Seine schütten, grauen Haare hingen ihm etwas wirr ins Gesicht.  
  
„Zu recht!", knarrte Moody bedrohlich. Der Franzose verbeugte sich gespielt freundlich vor ihr und trat dann an ihnen vorbei auf Albani und seine Wächter zu.  
  
„Wer zur Hölle ist das?", hauchte sie dem entstellten Auror an ihrer Seite leise zu, wobei sie den knochigen Greis, welcher sich gerade tief über den winselnden Todesser beugte, keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ.  
  
„Pierre Laffart, der Teufel in Person! Nichts weiter wie eine falsche Schlange, welche sich durch bloßes Schleimen einen Posten im hohen Rat verschafft hat! Ich verwette mein gesundes Bein darauf, dass er jeden Moment die Seiten wechseln könnte! Er wartet nur auf den richtigen Augenblick!"  
  
„Und der wäre?"  
  
„Sobald Voldemort in Frankreich Fuß gefasst hat! Doch bevor das nicht geschehen ist, wird er weiterhin dem französischen Zauberminister in den Hintern kriechen!", knarrte Mad Eye Moody verächtlich.  
  
Hermione wollte etwas zurückgeben, doch sie verstummte sofort wieder, als Laffart sich schwungvoll umdrehte und zu ihnen zurückkam.  
  
„Also, dann werden wir uns wol besser auf das Schiff begeben. Wir `aben noch einiges-", schnarrte Laffart leise, doch seine Worte wurden durch einen Schrei unterbrochen. Ein Fluch durchschnitt die kühle Nachtluft, gefolgt von einem Weiteren.  
  
Hermione taumelte entsetzt zurück, zog motorisch ihren Zauberstab, während Moody und Laffart zu den anderen liefen, um Albani einzukreisen.  
  
„Auf das Schiff, Hermione!", schrie ihr der entstellte Greis entgegen und warf nebenbei einen Reiter aus dem Sattel.  
  
Einen Moment spielte sie mit dem Gedanken zu tun, wie ihr geheißen wurde. Doch dann hielt sie inne! Sie war eine Aurorin, sie konnte kämpfen! Warum sollte sie also auf das Schiff fliehen und ihre Verbündeten alleine zurück lassen?  
  
Ein weiterer Fluch jagte durch die Luft, riss einen der Auroren zuckend zu Boden. Sie schleuderte wahllose Flüche durch die Nacht, einige trafen ihr Ziel, andere verließen surrend ihre Sichtweite.  
  
Ein weiterer Schrei, dann löste sich die Traube der Auroren um Albani auf. Ein pechschwarzer Schatten raste durch die aufgescheuchte Menge, trampelte einige der Zauberer nieder. Sie lief einige Schritte heran, versuchte etwas in dem Gemisch aus Körpern, Schlamm und zuckenden Flüchen zu erkennen.  
  
Albani... Sein Körper lag scheinbar leblos etwas abseits der anderen. Manche von ihnen regten sich schwach, wieder ertönten Schreie. Sie wirbelte entsetzt herum, die Reiter rasten durch die Menschen, traten auf die am Boden liegenden ein.  
  
„Hermione!", schrie eine schrille Stimme. Sie wirbelte augenblicklich zurück, es war Moody. Er kauerte auf allen vieren, sein magisches Auge fixierte sie fiebrig. Wenige Sekunden später verschwand er unter dem schwarzen Schatten, der nun auf sie zukam...  
  
Viel zu schnell...  
  
Sie taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück, hob den Zauberstab und schleuderte dem nachtschwarzen Tier einen Schockzauber entgegen. Der Hegst bäumte sich mit einem schmerzverzerrtem Laut auf, bevor er zuckend zu Boden kippte und sein Kopf sie hart in der Magengegend traf und zu Boden schleuderte...  
  
Benommen versuchte sie sich wieder aufzurichten, doch der aufgeweichte Boden gab unter ihren geschwächten Beinen und Armen immer wieder nach. Hinter dem regungslosen Tier erhob sich nun ein weiterer Schatten. Er bewegte sich langsam und etwas unbeholfen und sie versuchte ein weiteres Mal sich aufzurichten.  
  
Dann trat die Gestallt um das Tier herum, in seinen zitternden Händen hielt er einen Zauberstab...  
  
Erst beim dritten Versuch kam sie auf die Beine, sie zitterten fürchterlich unter ihrer Last. Der Regen prasselte ungehindert auf sie hinab, die Kapuze war ihr in den Nacken gerutscht. Doch dazu war jetzt keine Zeit, sie brauchte ihren Zauberstab...  
  
**  
  
Draco sammelte langsam wieder seine Kräfte. Dieses verdammte Biest hatte Tortoure zu Fall gebracht und ihn im unpassendsten Moment überhaupt aus dem Sattel geworfen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich bei dem Sturz etwas gebrochen hatte, sein Körper fühlte sich verdammt danach an, doch das spielte gerade keine Rolle.  
  
Er hatte seinen Auftrag erfüllt, Albani war tot, sein Mund war versiegelt! Würde er hier sterben, würde es in Ehre sein, doch dieses verdammte Biest würde er vorher in die ewigen Jagdgründe schicken!  
  
Sie blickte sich nervös auf dem morastigen Boden um, drohte dabei jeden Moment wieder den Halt zu verlieren. Sicher hatte auch sie Tortoures Fall nicht unbeschadet überstanden, denn er hatte sie einige Meter weit geschleudert. Dummerweise lag ihr Zauberstab durch den Stoß direkt vor seinen Füssen. Er zerbrach mit einem ächzenden knacken und versickerte im Schlamm. Er schenkte ihr ein verächtliches Grinsen, bevor er näher an sie heran trat.  
  
Ihre braunen Augen fixierten ihn entsetzt, schienen sich mit dem Ausgang dieses Kampfes abzufinden, doch dann verfinsterten sie sich, weiteten sich voller...  
  
Draco stoppte, er konnte es nicht einordnen. Doch er kannte diese Augen!  
  
„Draco?", wisperte sie heiser, ihre Stimme klang merkwürdig verletzt und doch voller Hoffnung. Sie zitterte und er konnte eindeutig Tränen in ihr schimmern hören.  
  
Er wich langsam zurück, ihre Stimme hatte ihn wie einen Schlag getroffen.  
  
Hermione... Es pochte hinter seinen Schläfen, schrie ihren Namen, doch der Schmerz kämpfte dagegen an... Vergebens... Immer wieder hallte ihr Name durch seinen Kopf und der Klang ihrer Stimme, als sie seinen Namen gesprochen hatte...  
  
Er zitterte, wich weiter zurück. Sie trat langsam und unsicher auf ihn zu.  
  
„Keine Angst, ich bin es.", hauchte sie leise, nun war ihre Stimme fast tränenerstickt. Er hob den Zauberstab, als könnte er eine unsichtbare Barrikade bilden, öffnete den Mund, doch seine Kehle blieb stumm.  
  
Warum konnte er es nicht? Es waren nur zwei Worte, zwei kleine, unbedeutende Worte, die er doch schon so oft gesprochen hatte! Dennoch er konnte sie nicht sagen!  
  
Ihr Haar glänzte in der Dunkelheit, das Wasser perlte aus ihren Spitzen, welche nass und kraftlos über ihre schmalen Schultern hingen. Sie hatte ihn fast erreicht, streckte zaghaft die Hand nach ihm aus. Wieder wich er zurück, versuchte wieder Abstand zwischen ihnen herzustellen, auch wenn sein Innerstes dagegen protestierte.  
  
„Draco. Ich bin es.", hauchte sie erneut, ihre Stimme klang unsicher und sie blieb stehen, blickte ihn bloß an.  
  
Sein Herz raste! Er ließ langsam den Zauberstab sinken, erwiderte ihren Blick. Sein Blut jagte durch seine Venen, transportierte den Sauerstoff viel zu schnell. Er atmete schwerer als eigentlich nötig...  
  
Dann durchbrach ein Schrei die Nacht, er hob den Zauberstab, wirbelte herum, doch zu spät!  
  
Der Lichtblitz traf ihn, nahm ihm die Luft zum Atmen, riss ihn erbarmungslos zu Boden. Seine Augen tränten, hatten Mühe die verschwimmende Umgebung wahrzunehmen und sein Kopf fühlte sich merkwürdig taub an, bevor er komplett in sich zusammen sackte und von der Dunkelheit der Nacht in die Finsternis des Nichts überging...  
  
~**~  
  
Das war es also... Das erste Treffen! Doch was passiert noch alles? Einiges, das kann ich euch versprechen... *gg*  
  
[1] – Also, ich habe noch nicht allzu viele Franzosen Deutsch sprechen gehört, aber ich meine, so müsste es halbwegs klingen... Wenn ich mich recht an meinen letzten Paris Urlaub erinnere jedenfalls... ;)  
  
Also, wie immer gehört das letzte Wort euch... *gg* Tut euch also keinen Zwang an... ;) 


	10. 9 Mad World!

Hey there... Ja, was gibt es neues von mir? Ich habe es endlich geschafft mal wieder zu updaten, obwohl dieses Chap schon seid Ewigkeiten auf meinem Rechner versauert. Ok, nicht seid Ewigkeiten, aber schon seid geraumer Zeit. Leider... Schuld war mein PC, der mich einfach nicht online lassen wollte...  
  
Erst einmal wünsche ich EUCH allen FROHE FEIERTAGE und viel Spaß beim Eiersuchen... ;)  
  
Großen Dank geht natürlich wieder an meine treuen Leser, insbesondere Jessy Black, Maxine, Carys, Little Lion und yuroki-chan für ihre lieben Revs! *knuddel*  
  
~**~ 9. Mad World  
  
And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad  
  
These dreams in which i'm dying, Are the best I´ve ever had (Mad World – Gary Jules by Gary Jules)  
  
„Das war ein Fehler, wir hätten sie nicht allein gehen lassen sollen!", schnaubte Potter immer noch zornig und drehte eine weitere, gehetzte Runde durch sein Büro.  
  
„Mr. Potter, das ist mir durchaus bewusst, aber wir können die Regeln nun einmal nicht ändern. Es war nicht möglich!", gab Severus so ruhig wie möglich zurück. Dieser Junge brachte ihn noch an den Rand des Wahnsinns, wenn er nicht endlich aufhörte ständig das auszusprechen, was er selber gerne verdrängen würde.  
  
„Sie ist stark, doch das wird sie nicht überstehen! Sie haben gesehen, wie sie reagiert hat, Snape! Wie konnten sie also zulassen, dass sie sie ganz alleine unter Wölfe schicken?", die Stimme des jungen Mannes bebte.  
  
„Es handelt sich um ehrenwerte Magier und Zauberer, nicht um Wölfe Mr. Potter!"  
  
„Ehrenswert?", er lachte bitter. „Elende Mitläufer wohl eher! Sie werden sie zerlegen, wenn sie erfahren, dass Mione Kontakt zu einem gefährlichen und gesuchten Todesser hatte!"  
  
Severus legte die Stirn kraus. „Ich bin sicher, sie wissen nichts über Mr. Malfoy und Miss Grangers Beziehung! Dumbledore hat sicherlich eine andere Erklärungen gewählt, ihre Anwesenheit bei der Befragung zu begründen!"  
  
„Und was, wenn Albani wieder so munter drauf los plappert?"  
  
„Alastor ist bei ihr Mr. Potter, er wird entsprechend reagieren!", antwortete Severus barsch und widmete sich erneut einigen Aufsätzen der 3 Ravenclaw und Huffelpuff Klassen.  
  
Potter lachte erneut bitter auf, ließ sich aber dann schweigend in einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen.  
  
Severus atmete geräuschvoll aus und blickte den Jungen eindringlich an. „Mr. Potter, ich bin im Grunde genau sowenig begeistert wie sie! Aber, es geht um wichtige Informationen! Informationen, die den Tod vieler unserer Leute verhindern könnten!"  
  
„Wir hätten diese Informationen ebenso bekommen können!"  
  
„Sie kennen die Regeln Potter! Albani unterliegt nun der Vollmacht des trimagischen Rates!", knurrte er leise. Natürlich hatte der Junge Recht, doch sie konnten nichts weiter tun, als abwarten.  
  
**  
  
Die Zeit schien zu stehen, ihre Lungen blieben leer, ihr Herz weigerte sich zu schlagen. Er lag in ihren Armen, warm, weich, sie konnte seinen schwachen Herzschlag durch den Stoff des Umhanges spüren. Sie zitterte...  
  
Wie in Trance hörte sie sich selber zischend die Luft einziehen, ihre Augen ließen schwermütig von den silberblonden Strähnen ab, welche ihm nass und wirr in das blasse, ebenmäßige Gesicht fielen. Er hatte sich kaum verändert. Sah immer noch genau so aus, wie in den unzähligen Träumen, welche sie Nacht für Nacht plagten...  
  
Mehr oder weniger. Denn manchmal ersehnte sie sie auch. Etwa wenn sein Gesicht zu sehr verblasste...  
  
Schritte ertönten, die Zeit setzte sich ruckartig wieder in Gang. Scheinbar! Denn erst jetzt wurde ihr wirklich klar, dass die Zeit nur in ihrer Welt stehen geblieben war!  
  
Laffart, einige seiner Männer kamen langsam aber zielstrebig auf sie zu. Dicht gefolgt von Moody, welcher von einem übel zugerichtetem Auroren, dessen Namen sie nicht wirklich kannte, gestützt wurde. Ihre Schritte erzeugten leise, schmatzende Geräusche, als sie durch den aufgewühlten Morast stampften.  
  
Kurz bevor sie sie erreicht hatten blieben sie stehen. Laffarts Augen musterten sie und Draco einen Moment zufrieden. Sie zog den Blonden instinktiv an sich, seine Lungen zischten leise auf, sein Kopf kippte kraftlos an ihre Schulter. Sie blickte unsicher zwischen ihm und ihren *Angreifern* hin und her. „Er ist verletzt, wir müssen-", begann sie leise, ihre Stimme klang brüchig, wurde von der Nachtluft fast verschluckt.  
  
„Wir werden uns um ihn kummern, Madmoiselle Granger! Er wird bekommen was er verdient `at!", unterbrach der Alte sie kalt und machte eine kleine, auffordernde Handbewegung. Seine Leute traten sofort hervor, packten Draco grob an den Schultern und zogen ihn fort.  
  
Sie sprang entsetzt auf, ihre Beine gaben fast nach, doch sie konnte sich gerade noch halten und so seinen Umhang erfassen. Er war nass und dreckig vom Morast. „NEIN!"Ihre Stimme klang schmetternd.  
  
Laffarts Augen funkelten auf. Misstrauen lag in ihnen. „Madmoiselle?", hauchte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
  
Sie wollte antworten. Dass sie niemals zulassen würde, dass sie ihn fortbrachten! Dass sie niemals zusehen würde, wie dieses Schiff ihn in den sicheren Tod brachte! Dass sie eher sterben würde!  
  
Doch sie blieb stumm. Nur Gott wusste warum!  
  
Ihre Kehle war entsetzlich trocken, ihre Beine bebten unsicher, schienen ihre Last jeden Moment nicht mehr tragen zu können.  
  
Moody funkelte sie straffend an. „Ich denke, wie sollten ihn erst einmal zurück nach Hogwarts bringen."  
  
„´Ogwarts? Zu all´ den Kindern? Das ist doch sischer nischt ihr Ernst, Alastoor!", zischte Laffart abwehrend. Seine Leute setzten sich langsam in Bewegung, zogen Dracos leblosen Körper unsanft durch den nassen Schlamm. Sie machte einen Satz, ihr Körper setzte sich augenblicklich in Bewegung doch Moody brachte sie mit einem einzigem Blick zum stehen. Sie schluckte...  
  
Neben ihr regte sich Torture leise. Offensichtlich kam der Hengst wieder zu sich...  
  
„Ich denke, Dumbledore wird ihn erst einmal sprechen wollen!", sagte Moody herrisch. Seine Stimme knarrte.  
  
„Das ist Schwachsinn! Er wird letztendlisch so oder so bei uns landen!"  
  
„So oder so! Das hier ist englischer Boden. Vorerst gehört er uns!"  
  
Laffart zischte leise etwas in seiner Muttersprache, von dem Hermione nur einige Fetzten versand, welche eindeutig aus Schimpfwörtern bestanden. Dann rief er seinen Leuten etwas zu. Sie blickten ihn erst fragend an, bevor sie sich leise murrend in die Richtung des Schlosses aufmachten. Dabei achteten sie nicht im geringsten auf Dracos Körper. Er verdrehte sich bei ihrem Wendemanöver entsetzlich und es riss sie sofort wieder aus ihrer Trance.  
  
„Moment!", schrie sie und erntete einen weiteren, wütenden Blick von Moody. Doch sie ignorierte es. Sie beugte sich etwas vor, zog die vom Schlamm überzogenen Zügel aus dem Matsch und zog das wütend schnaubende Tier wieder auf die Beine. „Wir könnten ihn auf das Pferd legen, es könnte ihn tragen!"  
  
Laffart und seine Leute blickten sie einen Moment fragend an. Dann tauschten die Franzosen erleichterte, fast schon flehende Blicke, welche auch dem Alten, knochigem Auror nicht entgingen. Er nickte schwach...  
  
Die Männer taten wie ihnen geheißen wurde. Grob und unsanft hievten sie ihn auf das riesige, nachtschwarze Ross, welches immer noch auf unsicheren Beinen stand! Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, während die dunkel gekleideten Männer das Tier mit seiner Last an ihr vorüber zogen. Torture gab leise, störrische Laute von sich.  
  
Schließlich packte sie Moody am Arm, zog sie unsanft weiter. Außer wütender und strafender Blickte, würdigte er ihr jedoch keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit. Doch es war ihr egal...  
  
Ihre Augen waren unruhig, verfolgten das Geschehen genau, ließen Draco und seine Peiniger keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Wie lange hatte sie auf diesen Moment gewartet? Wie lange hatte sie sich ihn erhofft? Erträumt? Und nun...  
  
Sie senkte den Blick, hinter ihren Schläfen pochte es. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie ihn in ihre Finger bekommen würden...  
  
Das konnte und würde sie nicht zulassen! Niemals!  
  
Ihr Blick streifte den entstellten Greis neben ihr, welcher mit seinem magischen Auge ihre Gedanken zu lesen schien. Sie hatte sich schon oft gefragt, ob es ihm vielleicht möglich war.  
  
Torture bockte protestierend auf. Jedoch nur so weit, dass ihm sein Herr nicht aus dem Sattel fiel. Einen Moment hoffte sie, das Tier würde sich losreißen und in die Nacht entfliehen...  
  
~**~ 


	11. 10 Fallen!

Hi meine Lieben! Also, erst einmal möchte ich mich entschuldigen... Dafür, dass ich in den letzten Wochen und Monaten nichts habe von mir hören lassen und ihr auch in Zukunft etwas Geduld mit mir haben müsst... :(  
  
Doch alles der Reihe nach! Erstmal möchte ich eine Frage, welche ich in den letzten Wochen zigmal per Mail bekommen habe, beantworten! NEIN, ich habe nicht vor eine meiner Geschichten unbeendet zu lassen... Ich arbeite daran, doch leider werde ich momentan mal wieder von einer fiesen Blockade gequält, durch die ich nur dürftig und langsam voran komme. Doch wie gesagt, ich bleibe am Ball...  
  
Es könnte mit den Updates nur halt etwas dauern, deshalb bitte ich um Verständnis und Geduld!  
  
Das gilt auch für meine anderen Storys Seelenwanderer und Covert Desire! Ich arbeite daran, gebe den neuesten Chaps gerade noch den letzten Schliff, die Updates dort dürften also nicht mehr allzu lange dauern. Haltet also die Augen auf...  
  
So, gleich habt ihr es geschafft!:) Nur noch eins...  
  
Ich möchte den Leuten, welche mir immer wieder geschrieben haben oder ihre Reviews hinterlassen haben DANKEN! Ja, auch denen, dessen mails oder Comments im ersten Moment für mich nicht sonderlich erfreulich waren (Ihr wisst schon wer gemeint ist! ;)), denn irgendwie habt ihr mich alle zum Weiterschreiben animiert. Denn ich wusste, da sind Leute, die warten auf mich und meine Geschichten... Und ja, dass ist ein gutes Gefühl... DANKE EUCH ALLEN! knuddel  
  
So, und jetzt geht es weiter... Endlich... ;)  
  
10. Fallen  
  
Won't you open up my world  
  
Won't you show me where to turn ( 12 Stones – Fallen by 12 Stones)  
  
„Ich will zu ihm!", schrie sie den schwarzhaarigen Mann an, ihr ganzer Körper bebte, das Blut schoss wie durch einen Torpedo angetrieben durch ihren aufgebrachten Körper.  
  
Snape räusperte sich leise. „Miss Granger, ruhen sie sich erst einmal etwas aus, wir werden diese Sache regeln."  
  
„Ich werde den Teufel tun!", gab sie zornig zurück, ihr Kopf fühlte sich vom schreien mittlerweile merkwürdig taub an. Stürmisch wirbelte sie herum, stürmte zur Tür doch Harry hielt sie abermals zurück.  
  
„Mione, sie haben recht.", hauchte er. Seine grünen Augen funkelten sie flehend an. Sie schrie leise auf, stieß ihn groß von sich und drehte eine weitere, gehetzte Runde durch den Raum. Am Fenster blieb sie stehen, versetzte der Fensterbank einen kräftigen schlag mit den Fäusten.  
  
„Ihr versteht das nicht. Ihr versteht es einfach nicht! Ich werde nicht zusehen, wie sie ihm den sicheren Tod überlassen!", ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast.  
  
Harry ließ sich leise stöhnend gegen die Tür fallen. Snapes schwarze Augen musterten sie undefinierbar.  
  
„Miss Granger, ich denke wir verstehen sehr wohl.", knarrte Moody leise und richtete sich von Snapes Bürostuhl auf. „Doch sich machen die Lage mit ihren unüberlegten Handlungen nur noch schlimmer! Das müssen sie versuchen zu verstehen!", setzte er eindringlich fort.  
  
„Ich tue was? Ich will doch nur-"  
  
„Miss Granger, sie kennen Pierre Laffart nicht! Ich schwöre ihnen, wenn er herausfindet, was zwischen ihnen und Mr. Malfoy war, wird nicht nur ihr Freund Zielscheibe, sondern sie beide."  
  
„Aber ich-", sie schluckte. „Ich kann nicht untätig hier auf seine Übergabe warten."  
  
„Überlassen sie das uns! Albus wird eine Lösung finden.", setzte nun Snape hinzu.  
  
Einen Moment schwieg sie. Sollte sie? Sollte sie ihnen sein Schicksal überlassen? Ein Seufzen entfuhr ihrer Kehle. Hatte sie überhaupt eine andere Wahl?  
  
„Miss Granger, Draco ist mir wichtig! Sehr wichtig sogar, ich kann ihnen versprechen, dass auch ich nicht zusehen werde!", fügte der ältere, schwarzhaarige Mann hinzu.  
  
Sie nickte schwach und ließ sich in einem der Sessel nieder. Ihr Kopf dröhnte, hinter ihren Augen brannte es höllisch. Moody verließ nach einigen Minuten des Zögerns wieder den Raum, Snape ließ sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder. Harry verließ seine Position vor der Tür jedoch nicht. Hermione lehnte sich zurück, versuchte sich zu entspannen...  
  
Natürlich gelang es ihr nicht. In ihrem Kopf arbeitete es, trieb sie in den Wahnsinn!  
  
Er war hier, er brauchte sie und sie verweilte hier, zur Untätigkeit verdammt...  
  
„Sei still! Verdammt! Sei still!", wisperte er eindringlich und drückte ihr die Hand fest auf den Mund. Sie gab einige heisere Laute von sich und ihre braunen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.  
  
Nervös blickte er zur Tür. Mit Sicherheit würde sie früher oder später das ganze Gebäude zusammen schreien und sie wären alle verloren. „Verdammt Granger! Wenn ich dich jetzt los lasse, versprichst du mir dann ruhig zu sein?", wisperte er und versuchte seine Nervosität zu unterdrücken.  
  
Ein leises, heiseres Husten entkam seiner Kehle. Das Bild ihrer Augen, welche ihn immer noch entsetzt anfunkelten verschwamm...  
  
Ein weiteres Husten ließ ihn taumeln, fast fallen...  
  
Dracos Körper schüttelte sich heftig, immer wieder bäumte er sich würgend auf... Seine Kehle war entsetzlich trocken... Staub... Überall war Staub...  
  
Langsam, schwerfällig öffnete er seine Augen, versuchte sich durch blinzeln eine halbwegs vernünftige Sicht zu verschaffen. Doch seine Augen brannten höllisch. Tränen liefen ihm über die Nasenspitze und nahmen ihm so gänzlich sie Sicht...  
  
Benommen versuchte er seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Wo zur Hölle war er hier und was war mit ihm passiert?  
  
Er lag ziemlich verdreht auf der Seite, die Hände durch magisch-verstärkte Fessel zusammengehalten und mit dem Gesicht fast gänzlich im Staub. Mit jedem noch so schwachen Atemzug fuhr ihm der Staub durch die Lungen, sein Mund war trocken und er wurde immer wieder, von Hustenanfällen geplagt.  
  
Erneut öffnete er die Augen, sie tränten immer noch, doch er ignorierte es und machte sich daran sich aufzurichten. Es war dank seiner Hände schwerer als erwartet und der Blonde schaffte es im ersten Moment nur sich auf den Rücken zu drehen. Seine Arme und Schultern schrieen unter der Last seines Körpers auf und er spürte wie seine Sehnen und Knochen darunter zu zerbarsten drohten. Mit einem heftigen und schwungvollen Ruck brachte er sich in eine halbwegs aufrechte Position und hielt einen Moment erleichtert inne.  
  
Ein weiterer Hustenkrampf schüttelte ihn, doch nun trieb dieser keinen weiteren Staub in seine Atemwege, so dass es schnell nachließ. Er schluckte schwer, während er sich etwas benommen umsah.  
  
Offensichtlich befand er sich in einem engen und düsteren Raum, welcher wohl einen umgewandelten Kerker darstellen sollte. Langsam dämmerte es ihm... Der Orden... Man hatte ihn gefangen genommen...  
  
Sicherlich befand er sich tief in den Gewölben von Hogwarts...  
  
Obwohl er den Raum nicht kannte ging er davon aus, dass er irgendwann einmal ein Klassenzimmer gewesen war. Darauf wies die alte und heruntergekommene Tafel am Ende des Raumes hin. Doch was war hier schon nicht heruntergekommen? Seine Augen hatten sich mittlerweile an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und durch das Licht, was durch das kleine mit schweren Gittern gesicherte Fenster – angemerkt das einzige in diesem Raum- fiel, konnte er sich nun etwas besser orientieren. Sein Blick blieb einen Moment zweifelnd an der alten morschen Tür hängen, welche den Raum verschlossen hielt.  
  
Das war ein Witz... Diese verdammte Tür würde ihn niemals aufhalten können...  
  
Etwas unbeholfen und immer noch schwach auf den Beinen änderte er seine Position, rutschte etwas vor, auf die Tür zu. Er hatte sie noch nicht einmal ansatzweise erreicht, als es ihn schwung- und schmerzvoll zurück warf. Ein verzerrter, unterdrückter Schrei entglitt seiner staubtrockenen Kehle, als er äußerst unsanft auf dem Boden aufkam.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich, lichtete etwas die Dunkelheit. Ein paar blaue Augen blitzten durch den entstandenen Spalt. Draco versuchte die Person zu erkennen, doch seine, an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten Augen, schmerzten zu sehr...  
  
Sie verharrte immer noch in diesem verdammten Sessel, beobachtete Harry argwöhnisch. Dieser versperrte immer noch die Tür, während Snape tief in seine Unterlagen eingetaucht zu sein schien...  
  
Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein? Das musste ein dummer Scherz sein?  
  
Ein Klopfen unterbrach die Stille. Snape blickte kurz auf und ihr bester Freund gab breitwillig die Tür frei. Der Lockenschopf funkelte ihn wütend an. Vielleicht auch enttäuscht... Sie konnte es selber nicht einordnen...  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich, eine große, schlanke Gestallt trat durch den Rahmen, blickte sich einen Moment unschlüssig in dem viel zu großem Raum um. Der meister der Zaubertränke nickte ihm auffordernd zu.  
  
Der junge Mann nickte. „Er ist wach!"  
  
Hermione zog lautstark die Luft ein, richtete sich in ihrem Sessel etwas auf. Snape schenkte ihr einen strafenden Blick und sie sackte erneut in sich zusammen.  
  
„Wo ist Alastor?", sagte er matt.  
  
„Ich denke bei Laffart und den anderen! Sie besprechen gerade mit Dumbledore was wir nun mit ihm tun sollen.", antwortete der junge Mann.  
  
Der ältere Schwarzhaarige nickte emotionslos. „Dann gehen wir zu ihnen."  
  
Der junge Mann verließ augenblicklich den Raum, Snape machte sich daran ihm zu folgen. Doch bevor er ebenfalls durch den Türrahmen verschwand wandte er sich Harry zu, welcher regungslos neben dem Eingang verharrte. „Passen sie bitte auf sie auf!"  
  
„Natürlich.", entgegnete ihr bester Freund schwach und sie sank noch etwas tiefer in den Sessel. In ihrem Inneren brannte es, sie wusste nicht ob aus Wut, aus Enttäuschung, aus Trauer oder aus Hass...  
  
Die Tür fiel lautstark ins Schloss, ließ sie mit ihrem ehemals besten Freund allein zurück. Vielleicht sollte sie ihn überwältigen! Mit einem Gegenstand oder einem Fluch... Irgendetwas, auch wenn es sowieso aussichtslos wäre... Sie hatte im Kampf keine Chance gegen Harry...  
  
Ein Knistern ertönte...  
  
Zitternd legte sie ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände. Sie waren kalt und feucht...  
  
Dann ein leises Räuspern, doch sie sah nicht auf. „Sie sind alle bei Dumbledore im Turm. Malfoy wird momentan nur von zwei Leuten bewacht!"  
  
„Wunderbar.", hauchte sie brüchig. Ihre Stimme bebte vor Zorn.  
  
„Ich schätze, wenn wir Glück haben, hast du vielleicht 10 Minuten.", gab er flüsternd zurück.  
  
Sie richtete sich langsam auf, blickte ihn über die Lehne des Sessels ungläubig an. Er ließ schief grinsend die Karte in seinen Händen sinken. Es war die der Herumtreiber!  
  
Ein schwaches lächelnd bildete sich auf ihrem verkrampften Gesicht. Ihr Blick wanderte immer wieder von dem Fetzen Pergament auf das Gesicht ihres besten Freundes. Eine einzelne Träne entwischte ihren Augen und bahnte sich ihren Weg über Hermiones erhitzten Wangen. Sie wischte sie beiläufig fort und brachte sich selber schwungvoll auf die Beine.  
  
„Danke.", wisperte sie leise, als sie den Schwarzhaarigen erreicht hatte.  
  
Er blickte erneut auf die Karte, seine grünen Augen wanderten fiebrig über die gezeichneten Gänge des Schlosses, ohne ihr letztes Wort zu beachten. Doch sie wusste auch so, dass es ihn erreicht hatte! „Wir sollten besser gehen.", sagte er kaum hörbar und machte sich daran den Raum zu verlassen.  
  
Sie folgte ihm...  
  
Tja, das war es für´s erste auch mal wieder... Ich kann noch nicht genau sagen, wann euch das nächste Chap erwartet, aber ich arbeite schon dran... knuddel 


	12. 11 Trust!

**11.** Trust  
  
_Hanging like this  
  
Hanging on your back  
  
I'm helpless again (Trust – Cure by Cure)  
_  
Severus musterte den alten Franzosen skeptisch, welcher gerade wüste Beschimpfungen in seiner eigenen Muttersprache um sich warf. Dumbledore bedachte sein zorniges Gegenüber nur mit einem sanften Lächeln, so wie er es immer tat.  
  
„Es ist wahrhaftig erstaunlich.", hauchte Moody neben ihm knarrend und er meinte, ein schiefes Grinsen auf dessen vernarbtem Gesicht erkennen zu können.  
  
„Albus Ruhe? Kein Wunder, er hatte schon immer Nerven wie Drahtseile.", gab er leise zurück, wobei seine Miene nicht um einen Deut entgleiste.  
  
Der entstellte Greis neben ihm lachte allerdings leise auf, was den wütenden Franzosen von Dumbledore abbrachte. „Sie finden diese erbermlische Stituation also amüsant, alter Freund! Wunderbar, dass wenigstens einer ier lachen kann!", fauchte er und seine Augen funkelten ihn eisig an.  
  
Dann musterten sie den Trankemeister Hogwarts, welcher jedoch nur müde lächeln konnte. Pierre Laffart wandte sich wieder langsam zu Dumbledore um. Seine Haltung zeugte von Stolz, wenn auch leicht gebrochenem. „Das werden sie bereuen, alter Freund!", zischte er scharf.  
  
Der Schulleiter schob immer noch lächelnd seine Brille hoch, ohne jedoch den Blick abzuwenden. „Sie kennen meine Meinung und ich wieder sie auch nicht ändern!"  
  
„Dann bin isch wohl gezwungen hertere Geschosse aufzufahren!"  
  
„Tun sie das!", sagte Dumbledore immer noch ruhig.  
  
Der Franzose wirbelte wütend herum, stieß Moody dabei fast zur Seite und brach in einen weiteren Ansturm französischer Beschimpfungen aus, bevor er die Tür lautstark öffnete und wieder schloss. Man konnte ihn noch eine ganze Zeit lang in den Gängen hören...  
  
„Das auch Severus, aber eigentlich meinte ich die Tatsache, dass selbst du wütendsten Ausbrüche, in dieser bewundernswerten Sprache wie Komplimente klingen!", brach Alastor schließlich die Stille.  
  
##  
  
Ziemlich abrupt hielt Harry inne, zog sie unsanft in eine der Nischen.  
  
„Mione, du wartest hier.", sagte er eindringlich, packte sie an den Schultern und drängte sie tiefer in den Schatten.  
  
„Und dann?", fragte sie skeptisch, bereute es aber im nächsten Augenblick schon wieder. Hatte er nicht mittlerweile genug bewiesen, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte.  
  
„Ich gebe dir ein Zeichen... und Mione?", seine Augen durchbohrten sie.  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Mach keinen Scheiß! Rede mit ihm, aber sei auf der Hut und mach bitte keine unüberlegten Sachen!"  
  
Sie schluckte, biss sich auf die Unterlippe biss es schmerzte. Dann nickte sie schwach!  
  
„Schwör es mir!", sagte er, wobei seine grünen Augen warnend funkelten.  
  
„Bitte?", fragte sie erstaunt.  
  
„Schwör es, auf etwas, dass dir heilig ist!"  
  
Einen Moment zögerte sie. „Gut. Ich schwöre... auf Draco...", hauchte sie dann matt. Ihre eigene Stimme klang dabei merkwürdig rau und schwach. Hinter ihren Schläfen brannte es...  
  
##  
  
Draco kauerte immer noch auf dem Boden, im Staub...Wie unwürdig, für einen Malfoy, würde Lucius sagen... Sein Vater...  
  
Dennoch tat er es jeden Tag!  
  
Sie taten es!  
  
Sie kauerten im Dreck, vor ihm... Ihrem Meister...  
  
Doch manchmal glaubte er den Worten seines Vaters nicht! Dem ehrwürdigem Hauptmann und treuem Gefolge des Lords... Sie klangen müde, gespielt... enttäuscht...  
  
Dennoch vermochte er nicht hinter dessen Masken zu sehen... Genauso wenig, wie er hinter seine eigenen sehen konnte...  
  
Schritte hallten über den Gang, kamen erneut näher. Er lehnte sich etwas zurück...  
  
Wartend, lauernd...  
  
Egal was passieren würde... Er würde mit stolz sterben...  
  
Doch wofür?  
  
##  
  
Hermione blieb im Schatten zurück, während ihr bester Freund zu den beiden Auroren schritt, die wachsam vor Dracos Zelle postierten. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie jetzt schon mit Harry diskutierten, noch was er ihnen sagte, jedoch schaffte er es nach schier endlosen Diskussionen tatsächlich, dass die zwei verschwanden. Sie taxierten ihn mit argwöhnischen Blicken, während sie ihren Posten verließen...  
  
Noch weiteren, schier endlos langen Sekunden gab er ihr schließlich das ersehnte Zeichen und sie trat unsicher aus der schützenden Nische heraus. Ihre Beine taumelten schwach auf die große, morsche, aber mit festen Eisenbeschlägen versehene Tür zu.  
  
Direkt vor ihr blieb sie stehen, legte die Hand an das graue, leicht feuchte Holz. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an...  
  
Und es war alles, was sie noch von ihm trennte...  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?", raunte ihr Harry etwas gehetzt zu, während er sich in den dunklen Gängen umsah.  
  
Ertappt schreckte Hermione hoch, rang nach Fassung. „Natürlich! Was hast du ihnen gesagt?", gab sie zurück. Unsicher... Ihre Stimme zitterte ebenfalls...  
  
Nein, alles an ihr zitterte...  
  
„Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle Mione, wir haben nur ein paar Minuten. Ich werde hier warten und dir ein Zeichen geben, wenn wir uns wieder zurückziehen müssen."  
  
„Ja, aber-", sie stockte, während er sie etwas ungeduldig zur Tür schob.  
  
„Ein paar Minuten Mione, nutze sie! Und denk dran, mach keinen Unsinn und wenn ich mich bemerkbar mache, kommst du da sofort wieder raus und machst dich wieder unsichtbar."  
  
„Aber...", hauchte sie leise. Harry blickte sie ungeduldig an...  
  
Er hatte Recht! Sie verloren Zeit! Wertvolle Zeit...  
  
Doch warum zögerte sie? Es waren nur wenige Schritte, die sie von ihm trennten, warum weigerte sich ihr Inneres sie zu gehen?  
  
„Mione!", zischte Harry nun eindringlich. Sie nickte schwach, öffnete mit einem Entriegelungszauber die Tür und trat langsam in den kleinen, verdunkelten Klassenraum...  
  
Nunmehr ein Kerker...  
  
##  
  
Licht drang in den Raum und eine schmale Gestallt drängte sich durch den eben entstanden Spalt, bevor sie die Tür wieder hinter sich schloss und den Raum erneut der Dunkelheit überließ.  
  
Zögerliche Schritte ertönten und Draco verlagerte etwas sein Gewicht um besser reagieren zu können, was immer auch geschehen mochte...  
  
Obwohl es reichlich albern war, denn sein Bewegungsradius war wahrlich aufs Nötigste beschränkt. Was immer man mit ihm vorhatte, er war sozusagen auf dem Präsentierteller gefesselt!  
  
Doch er war bereit!  
  
Die Schritte verstummten, dennoch konnte er weiterhin leise, rasselnde Atemzüge hören. Die Person war sichtlich nervös...  
  
„Lumos.", hauchte sie nun, der Klang der eigentlich unbekannten Stimme löste eine unangenehme Gänsehaut bei ihm aus...  
  
##  
  
Das Licht war spärlich, dennoch bot es ihr etwas Orientierung, in dem kleinen Raum. Sie legte den Zauberstab behutsam auf dem Schreibtisch ab, blickte einen Moment zu Boden. Hinter ihr konnte sie leise Geräusche vernehmen. Anscheinend rutschte er etwas über den Boden... Bewegte sich... lebte...  
  
Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen, während sie ihm weiterhin den Rücken zudrehte...  
  
Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Finger auf die Schreibtischkante. Das Holz war angenehm kühl... Harrys Worte hallten in ihren Ohren. Eigentlich sollte sie ihm nicht den Rücken zudrehen. Denn eigentlich war er der Feind! Nicht in ihren Augen, aber das war nicht der Grund...  
  
Sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen...  
  
„Foltert, tötet mich wenn ihr wollt! Doch ich werde nicht sprechen!", seine Stimme klang staubig, etwas krächzend. Dennoch klang sie kalt und fest... Stolz...  
  
Sie schloss benommen die Augen. Was hatte sie erwartet?  
  
„Das hatte ich erwartet.", erwiderte sie sachte und drehte sich langsam um. Sie konnte nicht davor fliehen... Und sie wollte es auch nicht...  
  
Seine grauen Augen durchbrachen die Dunkelheit, schienen sie zu durchbohren. Sie schluckte... Warum blickte er sie jetzt so fest an, wo ihre Erscheinung ihn wenige Stunden zuvor, vollkommen aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte?  
  
Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern...  
  
Seine Augen blitzen zufrieden auf... Wo war die Unsicherheit in ihnen? Der Schmerz?  
  
Hinter ihren Schläfen brannte es. Was hatte sie erwartet? Das er in ihre Arme zurück kommen würde? Sich schlagartig wieder an alles erinnern würde? Das er wieder der alte sein würde, einfach so?  
  
Tränen...  
  
Nein... Nicht jetzt...  
  
##  
  
Selbst durch die Dunkelheit konnte er die Unsicherheit in ihren bernsteinfarbenen Augen sehen. Diese Augen... So bekannt, dass es schmerzte...  
  
Doch er durfte es sich nicht anmerken lassen! Er war schon einmal schwach geworden, er würde es nicht wieder sein... Immerhin sah man jetzt, wo es ihn hingebracht hatte...  
  
In den Staub... Auf den Knien... Vor einem Schlammblut...  
  
Schlammblut... Der Schmerz schien durch seinen Kopf zu peitschen...  
  
Welche Rolle hatte dieses Mädchen in seinem früheren Leben gespielt?  
  
Ein weiterer Peitschenhieb ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Er legte ruckartig die Hände an die Schläfen, was ein leises Klirren der Ketten hervorrief. Er registrierte nur schwach, dass sie näher an ihn herantrat...  
  
„Es schmerzt, nicht?", hauchte sie beinahe zärtlich, streckte zaghaft die Hand nach ihm aus.  
  
„Was schert es dich?", zischte er barsch.  
  
Sie wich zurück, als hätte er sie geschlagen. Ihre Augen funkelten verdächtig, bevor sie sich wieder zu fassen schien. „Natürlich schert es mich, Draco!"  
  
„Woher kennst du meinen Namen, Schlammblut?"  
  
##  
  
Sie atmete zischend ein, musterte ihn einen Moment ungläubig. Wie lange war es her, dass sie dieses Wort aus seinem Mund gehört hatte?  
  
Und ja, es schmerzte... Obwohl sie eigentlich damit gerechnet hatte...  
  
Eigentlich...  
  
Doch irgendwo tief drinnen...  
  
Nein... Sie verlor Zeit! Zeit, von der sie immer noch nicht wusste, was sie mit ihr anstellen sollte!  
  
„Draco, das spielt keine Rolle, denn sie werden-"  
  
„Ja, ich weiß was mir bevorsteht! Ich bin bereit!", fiel er ihr unsanft ins Wort.  
  
„Nein, du verstehst nicht-"  
  
„NEIN! Du verstehst nicht Schlammblut! Ich BIN nicht zur Zusammenarbeit bereit! Das sagte ich schon einmal!"Seine Augen waren entsetzlich kalt.  
  
Sie schluckte. „Ok! Das hatten wir schon einmal, du hast Recht! Aber, was bringt es dir, wenn du für ihn stirbst?"  
  
„Es ist mein Wille!", brachte er emotionslos hervor. Seine Augen wirkten leer.  
  
„Das ist es nicht.", hauchte sie sanft.  
  
„Was weißt du schon Schlammblut?"  
  
„Ich weiß es eben, mein Drache."  
  
Seine Augen verdunkelten sich, für einen kurzen Moment funkelten sie kurz auf. Hermione begann erneut zu zittern. „Draco, versuch dich zu erinnern, du warst-"  
  
„NEIN! Ich will mich NICHT erinnern!", stieß er biestig hervor und legte sich erneut die Hände vor das verdreckte Gesicht, seine staubgrauen Haare hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht. Die Ketten klirrten bei jeder Bewegung geräuschvoll auf...  
  
„Draco...", hauchte sie sanft, legte ihm vorsichtig die Hand auf die Schulter. Eine einzige Berührung...  
  
Wie lange hatte sie sich nach dieser Nähe gesehnt, auch wenn sie nur so spärlich war...  
  
Seine Schulter zitterte leicht, wenn auch kaum merklich.  
  
„Vertrau mir einfach.", wisperte sie leise, während sie sich etwas umständlich neben ihm nieder lies und einige der wirren Strähnen aus dem Gesicht strich. Er senkte langsam wieder die Hände, seine Augen blitzen sie durch die Dunkelheit an.  
  
Dann klirrten die Ketten erneut, bevor es sie ruckartig zu Boden warf. Im nächsten Moment war er über ihr, seine Hände lagen bedrohlich auf ihrem Hals und sein Körper drückte sie grob in den Staub. Sie krächzte leise...  
  
„Vertrauen? Du solltest lieber lernen, NICHT zu vertrauen.", zischte er leise. Seine Augen wirkten wieder entsetzlich kalt. Sie schloss die ihren. Ihre Gedanken liefen Sturm...  
  
„Töte mich! Mach schon, töte mich wenn du kannst. Ich habe nichts zu verlieren und das weißt du.", entkam es ihrer Kehle plötzlich, ohne dass sie sich die Wörter zurechtgelegt hatte.  
  
Seine Augen funkelten erneut auf, etwas Leben kam zurück, der Druck ließ nach. Unsicherheit...  
  
„Alles was ich tun muss, ist zu zudrücken.", sagte er bedrohlich. Doch sie kannte seine Masken...  
  
„Alles was ich tun muss, ist schreien.", gab sie leise zurück.  
  
Seine Augen funkelten erneut, seine Hände begannen zu zittern. Dann war er genauso plötzlich wieder verschwunden, wie er über sie hergefallen war. Sie richtete sich vorsichtig wieder auf, wirbelte etwas Staub auf...  
  
##  
  
Draco wich zurück, mied ihren Blick. Schon wieder! Er war schon wieder zu schwach!  
  
„Letztens, vor meiner Wohnung. Das warst du, nicht?", unterbrach sie schließlich die Stille.  
  
Diese Stimme...  
  
Er schloss die Augen, ignorierte sie... Das Pochen hinter seinen Schläfen wurde langsam wieder erträglich...  
  
„Du hast mich gefunden, obwohl du diesen Weg nur wenige Male gegangen bist! Du musst dich an irgendetwas erinnern Draco, sag mir nicht, dass du es nicht tust!"Sie war erneut näher gerutscht, berührte ihn fast...  
  
„Bitte!", nun klang ihre Stimme fast flehend...  
  
Ein leises Klopfen ertönte. Sie blickte entsetzt auf, ihr Blick wanderte von der Tür und wieder zurück zu ihm. Sie zögerte, bevor sie langsam aufstand und ihren Zauberstab wieder an sich nahm. Ihre Schritte hallten leise durch den Raum.  
  
„Ich werde dich nicht aufgeben.", sagte sie leise, bevor sie an die Tür trat. „Und ich werde nicht zusehen, wie sie dich dem Tod überlassen.", dann öffnete sich die Tür und sie wurde beinahe hastig durch den Spalt, hinaus auf den Gang gezogen. Wenige Sekunden später ertönten draußen wirre Stimmen.  
  
Doch das scherte ihn nicht...  
  
Ja, er erinnerte sich... An Fetzten, Orte und Dinge, die er nicht zu deuten vermochte. Und sie kamen mit seinen Träumen, mit Erinnerungen... und mit ihr... Und sie gingen mit den Schmerzen, die ihn jedes Mal an den Rande des Wahnsinns trieben...

* * *

_Heyhoe ihr Lieben... Hier bin ich mal wieder, und dieses mal hab ich keine Wochen gebraucht... ;) Ja, ich komme momentan gut voran, meine Blockade scheint sich wenigstens im Moment verabschiedet zu haben. Dennoch weiß ich nicht, wie schnell ich weiterhin mit gerade dieser Story vorankomme. Ich hab ne Menge guter Ideen, nur ist der Stoff momentan etwas schwer, weil er eben um einiges düsterer ist wie meine anderen Geschichten und ich mich hier halt tiefer reinhängen muss... So ging es mir aber schon bei Desert Rose... Ich arbeite aber dran, als net böse sein, wenn es mal etwas länger dauern sollte! knuddel  
  
Thx geht wie immer an meine treuen Leser, ja auch an die, die stillschweigend verharren, obwohl ich mich wie immer über jeden, noch so kleinen Comment freue! gg Und natürlich an meine treuen Leser und Reviewer! Ich liebe euch... (auf eine rein Autor/Leser bezogene Weise) Ohne euch wäre es nur halb so schön...knuddel&knutsch  
  
Little Lion: Naja, deine Frage kann ich dir jetzt noch nicht beantworten, denn dann würde ich dir zuviel über den laufenden Plot veraten. Sorry, du musst also wohl dran bleiben, damit alles klarer wird... ;)  
  
Teurfelsweib: Thx... gg  
  
Anny An: Vielen Dank!!! :) Naja und deine Frage dürfte sich ja jetzt beantwortet haben... Wenigstens für´s erste... Aber keine Sorge, es wird noch einiges passieren...  
  
blub: Nee, tun sie net... ;) gg knuddel  
  
ChibiFelidae: Gott, was für ein Süßer Name! Ich LIEBE Felidae!!! hust Ok, zurück zum Thema... gg DANKE für den Lob und schon geschehen... :)  
  
cri canis: Natürlich sind die beiden noch Freunde, aber sie war halt einfach etwas angepisst, weil er sich ihr Anfangs in den Weg gestellt hat... ;)  
  
D.V.G.M.1: Erstmal DANKE! :) Und ja, es gibt eine vorhergehende Story und es wäre glaube ich auch recht ratsam, wenn du diese lesen würdest... ;) Du findest sie ganz easy, wenn du einfach oben auf meinen Namen klickst, in mein Profil geht uns da einfach etwas weiter, bei meinen Storys suchst... :)  
  
die-na: Vielen Dank... Tja, das ist eien gute Frage, vor allem, da sie sich erst mit dem letzten Chap beantworten wird. Denn irgendwie geht es ja nach jedem Chap weiter... Also dranbleiben... ;)_


	13. 12 Bitter sweety symphony!

**12.** Bittersweet symphony  
  
_Cos' it's a bittersweet symphony this life... (Bittersweet symphony – The Verve by The Verve)  
_  
Wie gehetzt zog Harry sie von der Tür weg, in den Schatten der nächsten Nische. Doch zu spät. Snapes schwarzen Augen funkelten voller Wut, voller Enttäuschung, während der ehemalige Gryffindor sich schützend vor seine beste Freundin stellte. Der Tarnumhang hing lose in seiner Hand.  
  
Innerlich fluchte er, das war alles viel zu schnell gegangen, aber eigentlich hatte er dergleichen schon erwartet. Natürlich waren die beiden Wachposten direkt zu den anderen gegangen um nachzufragen, warum sie ihren Posten verlassen sollten. Doch leider war ihm in der kurzen Zeit nichts Besseres eingefallen, als eine mehr schlechte als rechte Lüge. Und natürlich musste Severus Snape diese sofort durchschauen und hierher eilen.  
  
Dummerweise war er nicht allein...  
  
##  
  
Hermione schob sich hastig an Harry vorbei, sah Snape jetzt direkt in die Augen, wollte etwas erwidern. Doch dieser schüttelte stumm den Kopf. „DAS war dumm Miss Granger! Sehr dumm!", zischte er, bevor er herumwirbelte und in Dracos Zelle verschwand. Dicht gefolgt von Piere Laffart...  
  
Sie blickte benommen zu Boden. Natürlich hatte er Recht. Doch was hätte sie tun sollen?  
  
Sekunden später kamen sie wieder heraus. Deutlich erleichterter, aber immer noch mit einem zornigen Funkeln in den Augen. Snape schenkte ihr einen strafenden Blick, bevor er wortlos herumwirbelte und zusammen mit Laffart, welcher sie eindringlich musterte, verschwand.  
  
„Bewachen sie den Burschen und wie wir ihnen schon einmal gesagt haben, sie lassen NIEMANDEN rein und NIEMANDEN raus und vor allem, lassen sie ihn NICHT aus den Augen!", knarrte Moodys Stimme ächzend. Sie schrak hoch, suchte ihn einen Augenblick im Dunkeln und es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie ihn im spärlichen Licht der Fackeln ausfindig gemacht hatte. „Potter, Granger! Mitkommen!", zischte er scharf , bevor er mit klackernden Schritten wieder im Dunkeln verschwand  
  
Sie folgten ihm, wobei Harry sie an die Hand nahm. Sie wusste nicht, ob aus Sorge oder aus mangelndem Vertrauen...  
  
##  
  
„Severus mein Lieber, was àtte dieses Mädchen bei dem Jungen zu suchen?", zischte Laffart auf dem Weg hinunter in sein Büro leise.  
  
„Wie kommen sie darauf, dass gerade das Mädchen bei ihm war. Vielleicht war auch der Junge bei ihr. Oder beide!", gab er tonlos zurück und hoffte, dieses Gespräch in andere Bereiche bewegen zu können. Hinaus aus der Deadzone...  
  
Laffart hielt inne, blieb auf der Stelle stehen und fixierte ihn mit Wutfunkelnden Augen. „àlten sie misch nischt für dumm, Severus! Isch habe sehr gute Augen im Kopf! Und Madmoiselle Granger benam sich schon bei der Übergabe äußerst... Wie èisst es? Seltsam!"  
  
Severus räusperte sich leise, während er ein paar Schritte auf seinen Widersacher zutat. „Miss Granger ist nichts weiter, wie ein kleines, dummes Mädchen, welches immer noch an die guten Werte im Menschen glaubt! Sie wollte dem Jungen helfen, hatte gehofft er würde vielleicht mit ihr reden, nichts weiter!"  
  
Laffart zog misstrauisch eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte in abschätzend. „Isch werde sie und au das Mädschen im Auge bealten, Severus, verlassen sie sisch darauf.", zischte er schließlich kaum hörbar, leise und bedrohlich wie eine Schlange auf Beutezug, bevor er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte und an ihm vorbeirauschte.  
  
##  
  
Dumbledore saß mit gefalteten Händen hinter seinem Schreibtisch, blickte sie erwartungsvoll und freundlich an, wie in ihrer Schulzeit. Mit einer munteren Handbewegung deutete er ihnen an, sich zu setzten. Etwas widerwillig tat sie, wie ihr geheißen wurde. Harry zog wenige Sekunden später nach.  
  
Das Gesicht des alten Mannes verdunkelte sich etwas, wenn auch nicht viel, als er zu sprechen begann. „Ich hatte befürchtet, dass sie sich nicht an meine Worte halten würden Miss Granger.", dann blickte er Harry an. „Und ich wusste auch, dass du dich widersetzten würdest.", dann seufzte er. „Aber, dennoch habe ich gehofft! Gehofft dass sie beide alt und reif genug sind, um sich der Lage und den möglichen Konsequenzen bewusst zu sein."  
  
Hermione schluckte stark, sagte jedoch nichts. Auch ihr bester Freund verharrte stillschweigen, während der alte Mann weiter sprach. „Ihnen ist sicher bewusst, dass wir Draco wohl kaum mehr in unserer Obhut als sicher bezeichnen können, wenn sogar unsere Rebellen gegen uns arbeiten.", sagte er schließlich kaum hörbar. „Das wird der Rat sicherlich nicht tolerieren."  
  
Einen Moment starrte sie ihn an, ließ diese Worte in ihr Gestallt annehmen. Das bedeutete...  
  
„Nein.", hauchte sie brüchig, brach in stummes Schluchzen aus und fiel kraftlos in sich zusammen. Harry umschlang sie augenblicklich, flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte zu, die sie jedoch weder wirklich wahrnahm, noch verstand.  
  
Moody räusperte sich in der Ecke leise, wurde jedoch von Dumbledores Blick sofort wieder zum Schweigen gebracht...  
  
##  
  
Severus saß zurückgelehnt in seinem Sessel, starrte entspannt in die Flammen des Kamins, während er an einem Glass Whiskey nippte. Was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht? Hatte sie überhaupt gedacht, bevor sie einfach seinen und Albus Rat ignoriert hatte?  
  
Was hätte er auch anderes erwarten können? Dieses Mädchen liebte den Jungen, lebte seid Montane nur noch durch den Gedanken weiter, ihn irgendwann und irgendwie wieder zu haben. So aussichtslos es auch sein mochte...  
  
Hatte er da wirklich erwartet, dass sie verweilen und warten würde, während man den Jungen vielleicht zum Tode verurteilte?  
  
Er seufzte, nahm einen weiteren, dieses Mal eindeutig größeren Schluck.  
  
Doch das war keine Entschuldigung! Sie hätte vorher nachdenken müssen, sich im klaren sein müssen, was es bedeutet, wenn man sie sah...  
  
Mehr als heftig wurde die Tür aufgestoßen, das morsche Holz schlug lautstark gegen die Wand und Severus war so schnell auf den Beinen, wie es ihm möglich war. Der junge Mann im Türrahmen atmete schwer, stützte sich auf den Knien ab.  
  
„Ich fordere eine Erklärung für diese Störung!", zischte er scharf, auch wenn ihm bewusst war, dass dieser gehetzte Mensch sicherlich nicht ohne Grund und ohne Erlaubnis in seine privaten Räume stürmte. Und das machte ihm Angst, auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde...  
  
„Sie sind tot...", keuchte der andere und taumelte etwas zurück.  
  
Severus war mit einem Mal bei ihm, ließ das Glass im gehen fallen. Es zersprang auf dem Steinboden. „Wer?"  
  
„Abony und Miles.", krächzte er.  
  
Der Meister der Zaubertränke riss entsetzt die Augen auf, starrte seinen Gegenüber ungläubig an. Abony und Miles, waren das nicht-?  
  
„Draco Malfoy? Was ist mit dem Gefangenen?", schrie er nun schon fast.  
  
„Er ist weg. Die Zelle ist leer."

* * *

_Sorry, hat etwas gedauert, aber ich kam diese Woche kaum zum schreiben und ich weiß nicht genau, wie es die nächste aussieht, da ich ab nächste Woche so gesehen einen neuen Job habe. Ich gebe aber mein bestes und ich kann euch versichern, ich sprühe Momentan nur so vor Ideen. Nur mit der zeit zum aufschreiben mangelt es momentan etwas... :/  
  
Also, Thx geht wie immer an meine lieben Leser und vor allem Reviewer, die mich am Ball halten, auch wenn es mal düster aussieht, was meine Kreativität angeht! knuddel&knutsch Ich kann nur immer wieder sagen, ich freue mich natürlich auch über jeden stummen Leser, aber ihr würdet mir wirklich eine riesige Freude machen, wenn ihr mir eine kleine Rev hinterlasst! Sei es auch nur eine klitze Kleine, aber für mich ist sie die Welt... ;) gg  
  
Besonderen Thx geht also an blub (ganzfesteknuddel), liz (Ja, da hast du schon recht, aber mein Harry ist ja auch schon um einiges älter -sprich er hat sie Pubertät hinter sich- und so stelle ich ihn mir eben für die Zukunft vor... ;) Hm... Muss ich mal gucken, ob ich für ihn da noch was einbauen soll. Ich arbeite da gerade eher am Problem Ron... ;) Aber mal schauen... knuff), chibiFelidae, Kasseopeia (Ja, das habe ich vor! Es wird in den nächsten Chaps mehrere Flashbacks geben und ich denke, da wird er dann irgendwann bei sein... ;)), beckymalfoy (Keine Sorge, sie werden es garantiert NICHT leicht haben!) Gwendolyne, Bele (Hm... Dazu möchte ich noch nix sagen, da ich selber noch unschlüssig bin. Ich mag Happy Ends nicht, soviel dazu. Bin aber wie immer gegen ein totales Bad End, also lasst euch überraschen, was ich draus machen werde...), Tishean (Naja, hört dieses ja dann auch... ;) Aber, irgendwie muss ich euch doch am Ball halten...), ItaliaHoney (Wow! Gleich beide auf einmal... Aber, das kenne ich von manch anderen Storys, die ich dann ebenfalls nicht mehr weglegenkann... Also, danke für das liebe Kompliment! freu knuff)...  
  
Ich liebe euch alle!!! _


	14. 13 In the shadows!

**13.** In the shadows  
  
_I rather kill myself, than turn into their slave... (In the shadows – The Rasmus by The Rasmus)  
_  
Benommen kauerte er auf dem Steinboden, versuchte sein Gegenüber standhaft anzusehen, doch das war ihm nicht mehr wirklich möglich. Seine Augen schmerzten durch den plötzlichen Wechsel von Dunkelheit ins Licht, obwohl es hier noch nicht einmal wirklich hell war. Jedoch heller wie die Umgebung in der er sich bis vor einer halben Stunde noch befunden hatte, bevor man ihn, vollkommen überraschend befreit hatte.  
  
Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet! Damit dass sie ihn sterben lassen würden, dass sie ihn gegebenenfalls töten würden, bevor er an den hohen Rat übergeben wurde und sprechen konnte. Aber niemals, dass sie ihn befreien würden!  
  
War er wirklich so wichtig?  
  
War er so wichtig für den Meister, dass er dafür das Leben anderer Todesser gefährdete?  
  
Das kostbare Leben von Spionen, denn es musste sich um einen Spion gehandelt haben! Sonst wäre er niemals so einfach zu ihm durchgedrungen!  
  
Offensichtlich war er das, doch warum?  
  
„Hast du mir etwas zu sagen, junger Malfoy?", klirrte die unmenschliche Stimme seines elenden Meisters schließlich. Draco zog raschelnd die Luft ein, seine Lunge verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft...  
  
_„Junger Malfoy! Ich bin stolz auf dich! Auf dich und deine Männer! Ihr habt mir eure Treue wieder einmal maßlos bewiesen!", klirrte die schmerzende Stimme kalt in seinen Ohren  
_  
Ebenso heftig atmete er wieder aus, blickte auf. Er hatte nicht einmal registriert, dass er sich abgewandt hatte...  
  
_ Doch er lächelte. „Es war uns eine Ehre, mein Lord!  
_  
Die kalten Augen musterten ihn durchdringend. In seinem Kopf raste es, brannte wie ein Buschfeuer, was mit jeder weiteren Erinnerung die an die Oberfläche zu gelangen schien, stärker und heißer wurde.  
  
„Junger Malfoy, ich spreche mit dir!", zischte er kalt.  
  
_Treue. Was wusste dieses Ding schon von Treue? Er würde ihn verraten. Er würde sie alle verraten. Er hatte es schon oft getan und er würde es wieder tun. Schon bald...  
_  
Er zog ein weiteres Mal zischend die Luft ein, sein Schädel drohte unter der Last zu zerbersten, seine Hände zitterten, doch er wagte nicht, sie schützend an die Schläfen zu legen.  
  
Schritte halten hinter ihm auf, Arme legten sich um seine Schultern, dann ertönte die Stimme seines Vaters. „Mein Lord, lasst ihn mich nach Hause bringen! Er ist am Ende!"  
  
Voldemort schnaubte verächtlich auf. „Er ist ein Todesser Lucius, kein kleines Kind mehr!", zischte er. „Also mein Junge! Ich habe dich etwas gefragt!", setzte er schmetternd hinzu.  
  
Seine Augen tränten, sein Kopf schien dem zerbersten nahe zu sein, doch er ließ nicht von dem Gedanken ab, hielt den Fetzten der Erinnerung fest, welche noch vorhanden war.  
  
Er hatte ihn verraten...  
  
Hatte ihn verabscheut...  
  
„Nein, mein Lord!", antwortete er schließlich.  
  
„Bist du dir da sicher?", zischte Voldemort ein weiteres Mal. Seine Stimme klang eindeutig zornig.  
  
„Jawohl, mein Lord!", hauchte er monoton, seine Stimme klang eiskalt, sein Kopf fühlte sich merkwürdig leicht an. Der Schmerz war nur noch ein dumpfes Pochen. Und er konnte es spüren! Den Hass, die Verabscheuung , die Verachtung...  
  
Dann kehrte der Schmerz zurück. Heftiger als zuvor und er hatte Mühe, nicht vorne über zu kippen.  
  
„Bring ihn heim, Lucius.", klirrte die verhasste Stimme leise...  
  
##  
  
Hermione kauerte immer noch benommen in Dumbledores Stuhl, vor seinem Schreibtisch, in seinem Büro. Ihr Blick war starr an die Wand gerichtet, sie nahm nichts mehr wahr. Nicht das leise Ticken der Wanduhr, nicht das gleichmäßige klappern von Moodys Holzstumpf, während er wie ein Tiger durch den Raum hetzte oder das leise Wispern von Harry und ihrem ehemaligem Headmaster...  
  
Sie hatte ihn nicht nur verraten. Sie hatte ihn mit ihrer Dummheit dem Feind übergeben! Dumbledore hatte Recht, sie war dumm gewesen! Sehr dumm!  
  
Doch was hätte sie anderes tun können? Hätte sie ihn allein lassen sollen? Ihm den sichern Tod überlassen sollen?  
  
Dem Tod, dessen Urteil sie nun mit ihrem Handeln unterschrieben hatte. Sie legte die zitternde Hand vor ihr Gesicht, ihre Augen schmerzten! Er war da nun, irgendwo in den tiefen der Kerker, streng bewacht und bald würden sie kommen und ihn holen. Und es war alles ihre Schuld!  
  
Ohne sie, wäre er gar nicht erst hier gelandet! Hätte sich niemals in sie verliebt, wäre NIEMALS aufgeflogen und es gäbe diesen Fluch nicht, der sein Leben zerstört hatte...  
  
Das aufschlagen der Tür nahm sie erst wirklich wahr, als diese um so lauter zuschlug. Schleichend langsam riss sie sich aus der Trance los und wandte sich im Stuhl um. Ihr ehemaliger Proffessor für Zaubertränke stand mitten im Zimmer. Sein blasses Gesicht war Rot und seine dunklen Augen spühten vor Zorn, während seine Brust sich unter seinen Roben hastig hob und wieder senkte.  
  
Hermione runzelte verwundert die Stirn. Was ging hier vor?  
  
„Miss Granger, bitte sagen sie mir, dass sie DAMIT nichts zu tun haben!", krächzte er immer noch außer Atem.  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Womit?", fragte sie heiser.  
  
Snapes Augen weiteten sich einen Moment, dann schien sich sein Gesichtsausdruck etwas zu entspannen, während er jedem von ihnen, einen kurzen Blick schenkte. „Mit Draco Malfoys Flucht.", sagte er dann tonlos.  
  
Ihr Herz blieb für wenige Sekunden stehen, dann setzte es schlagartig wieder ein...  
  
##  
  
Die Türen schlossen sich, ließen ihn mit seinen treuen Dienern allein zurück, während Lucius Malfoy diese Plage, seinen tüchtigsten und besten Mann, aus seinen Augen schaffte. Er hatte gewusst, dieser Junge würde sein Triumph oder sein Verderben sein!  
  
Jedoch hatte er nicht mit einer so widerspenstigen Seele gerechnet...  
  
„Peter! Maganus! Beatrix!", zischte er leise, ohne die Angesprochenen anzusehen.  
  
„Jawohl, mein Lord!", antworteten sie alle, wie aus einem Munde.  
  
„Verschwindet!", brachte er leise hervor und unterstützte es, mit einer einfachen Handbewegung. Die Angesprochenen, alles treue Anhänger, folgten augenblicklich seinem Befehl.  
  
Warum konnte es nicht immer so sein? Warum gab es immer wieder törichte Menschen, die sich widersetzten? So wie Severus Snape oder James Potter? Menschen die lieber gestorben wären oder es sind, anstatt die Augen zu öffnen.  
  
Der eine hatte ihn verraten, der andere liebte ein Schlammblut!  
  
Und nun gab es da einen, der tat beides...  
  
Wie weit würde es noch kommen?  
  
Erneut schlossen sich dir Türen, er atmete zischend aus. Seine Augen wanderten in eine Ecke, verborgen im Schatten des Gemäuers. „Meine Liebe?", sagte er beinahe sanft. Jedoch nur beinahe...  
  
Es gab tatsächlich noch Menschen, Zauberer, die die Augen geöffnet hatten.  
  
Im Schatten regte es sich, eine schmale, zierliche Gestallt löste sich von ihm ab und trat direkt in sein Bildfeld. „Meister?", gab sie ehrfürchtig zurück und verbeugte sich tief.  
  
„Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet!"  
  
„Es war mir eine Ehre!"  
  
„Hat man dich gesehen?"  
  
„Die die mich sahen, sind tot, Meister!"  
  
Er nickte zufrieden, deute ihr an, sich wieder aufzurichten, damit er ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Sehr gut, meine Treue Anhängerin!"  
  
Sie nickte lächelnd und verbeugte sich erneut.  
  
„Sag mir meine Liebe, war das Mädchen bei ihm?", zischte er schließlich schroff.  
  
Sie zuckte deutlich zusammen. „Ich fürchte ja, mein Lord!"  
  
Er schlug leise fluchend auf die Armlehne seines Thrones ein. Das Holz ächzte leise...  
  
Das war also der Grund! Er schien sich zu erinnern, wenn auch nur spärlich uns schwach. Doch er hatte es in seinen Augen gesehen! Sie waren wie Fenster zu seiner Seele und des Öfteren, hatte er sie im Inneren des Jungen toben sehen.  
  
„Behalte ihn und das Mädchen im Auge!", fauchte er schließlich bestimmend.  
  
Das Mädchen verbeugte sich ein weiteres Mal tief. „Jawohl, Meister!", sagte sie dann fest und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
  
„Und ich möchte über ALLES informiert werden, was auch nur annähernd auffällig ist."  
  
Wieder nickte sie. Dann deute er ihr mit einer Handbewegung an, wieder zu verschwinden und sie kehrte augenblicklich zurück in den Schutz der Schatten...  
  
##  
  
Fassungslos starrte sie ihn an, seine Augen musterten sie fragend, forschend.  
  
„Professor, wir haben wirklich nichts damit zu tun!", warf nun Harry ein und warf ihr einen strafenden Blick zu. „Haben wir doch nicht, oder Mione?", zischte er dann leise.  
  
Einen Moment starrte sie ihn verwirrt an. Snapes Worte waren noch immer nicht zu ihr durchgedrungen. Er war fort? Wirklich fort? In Sicherheit oder wie auch immer, man das nennen konnte?  
  
Sie atmete einerseits erleichtert, andererseits enttäuscht aus. Er war fort, in Sicherheit! Wenigstens vorläufig. Aber, er war wieder fort...  
  
„Nein, haben wir natürlich nicht!", gab sie empört zurück.  
  
Moodys Augen fixierte sie eindringlich, ebenso Snapes. Harry starrte leicht verwirrt ins Leere, offenbar spielte er die gesamte Szene von vorhin noch mal vor seinen inneren Augen ab, ob er etwas Wichtiges übersehen hatte.  
  
„Unser Verräter.", sagte Dumbledore schließlich leise. Der Meister der Zaubertränke blickte den Älteren irritiert an, bevor er zu begreifen schien.  
  
„Wir haben dennoch ein Problem!", knurrte Moody schließlich, während sein magisches Auge heftig zur Tür umschwenkte. Wenige Sekunden später schlug diese geräuschvoll auf, schlug beinahe den jungen Schwarzhaarigen nieder, der gerade eben noch direkt dahinter gestanden hatte und ein äußerst wütender Pierre Laffart stürmte in den Raum.  
  
„Isch lasse misch nischt von ihnen zum Narren àlten!", schrie er nun fast und sein Blick lag eindeutig auf Harry, welcher sich gedankenverloren die Schulter rieb, an der ihn gerade eben die Tür getroffen hatte.  
  
„Pierre, es war-", begann Severus Snape leise, fast beschwichtigend, doch der Alte fiel ihm sofort wieder ins Wort.  
  
„Àlten sie den Mund, Severus!", zischte er nun bedrohlich leise, ließ dann von ihrem ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer ab und schritt ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Sie regte sich nicht, kauerte weiterhin auf Dumbledores Stuhl, vor dem Schreibtisch. Ihr Herz pochte ihr bis zum Hals. „Und sie, meine Liebe! Sie werde isch im Augen beàlten, koste es, was es wollte!", fügte er süffisant grinsend hinzu.  
  
„Wir haben nichts damit zu tun!", zischte Harry nun wütend und war ebenfalls an die beiden heran getreten. Der junge Mann übertrumpfte den Alten zwar um einige Zentimeter in der Körpergröße, doch es ließ ihn keineswegs bedrohlich wirken.  
  
„Ich lege meine Hand für diese beiden, jungen Menschen ins Feuer Pierre, alter Freund! Sie haben nichts mit dieser dummen Sache zu tun und ich schwöre ihnen, wir werden den Schuldigen finden!", meldete sich nun Dumbledore zu Wort.  
  
Der Franzose schnaubte gekünstelt lachend auf und warf leicht den Kopf in den Nacken. „Sicher werden sie das!", zischte er spöttisch und funkelte den Schulleiter kalt an. „Wie schon gesagt! Isch beàlte sie im Auge!", fügte er erneut hinzu, blickte kurz von ihr zu ihrem besten Freund, welcher immer noch mit straffen Schultern neben ihm stand hin und her. „Sie beide."Mit diesen Worten wirbelte er herum und schlug die Tür schmetternd hinter sich zu. Seine Schritte hallten über den gesamten Flur.  
  
Moody ächzte leise auf. „Ja, wir haben ein Problem!", sagte er dann ironisch grinsend, was bei ihm wie immer erschreckend aussah...

* * *

_Joah, hier bin ich mal wieder! Gut, ich habe dieses Mal deutlich länger auf mich warten lassen, aber es war ja noch im Rahmen. Der neue Job ist cool aber auch argh anstrengend, von daher kam ich diese Woche über nicht sonderlich gut voran. Aber, dafür hatte ich gestern eine sehr kreative Phase... gg  
  
Ich hoffe nur mal, dass es nächste Woche schon etwas besser wird...  
  
Was soll ich sonst noch sagen?!? Tja, wie man sieht hänge ich gerade etwas stark an einer Stelle rum, aber ich muss jetzt erstmal langsam das Ruder rumreißen, für die nächste Wendung... ;) Naja, schwer zu erklären, aber bald wird wieder einiges mehr passieren und es folgt auch ein weiteres Wiedersehen, welches vielleicht etwas vielversprechender ist...  
  
So... Großer Dank geht natürlich wie immer an meine Leser und natürlich Reviewer!!! knuff  
  
Blub: Dangö, dangö, dangö... knuddel  
  
Beckymalfoy: Ich tippe doch schon, so schnell wie ich kann... löl ;) knuff  
  
D.V.G.M.1: Naja, wie gesagt ich weiß es noch nicht! Ich mag so schnulzige Enden aber eben nicht, weswegen du auf ein solches wohl schon mal nicht hoffen kannst... mal schauen, auf was es herauslaufen wird, aber so wie es momentan aussieht... Naja, ich verrate zuviel, wenn ich es sage... Aber, ich denke es wird kein Happy End geben, aber ein tröstendes Ende...  
  
Tishean: Da isse doch schon... ;) rotwerd  
  
Bele: Du bist einfach zu gut für mich... ;) Die Kleine bekommt ihr Fett aber auch noch weh! Versprochen! gg  
  
HexenLady: Wie immer, schon geschehen... ;)  
  
Kasseopeia: Ist cool, nur halt etwas anstrengend! Tja, zur Story... Ich konnte Draco ja schlecht verschiffen lassen, das wäre zu einfach für´s Ende gewesen... ;)Also, was wird er jetzt tun? Ich verrate nur soviel, er hat Blut geleckt... Genauso wie Laffart, der den beiden jetzt natürlich das Leben zur Hölle machen wird... ;) gg  
  
Die-na: Ja, so in etwa... ;) knuff  
  
Gwendolyne: Naja, ich denke, dieses Chap entschädigt etwas, da es ja um einiges länger ist. Jredenfalls kommt es mir selber so vor... Zu Mione... Sicher ist sie ne starke Persönlichkeit, aber sie hat ne ganze Menge durchgemacht und in der letzten Zeit eben nur Rückschläge erlebt, dass nagt schon an einem. Jedenfalls in meinen Augen! ;) Aber, vielleicht beruhigt es dich, wenn ich dir verrate, dass sie in das Loch, in welches sie momentan fällt (du musst also noch etwas mit der schwächlichen Mione durchhalten... ;)), bald wieder herauskommen wird und dann wird sie so richtig aufdrehen... Sie wird also so schnell keinen Selbstmord begehen, auch wenn sie sich momentan ziemlich hängen lässt. Das sehe ich ja selber, aber es ist schon irgendwie Absicht...  
  
Sunnylein: Naja, das ganze wird schon schwieriger werden, wie selbst ich es mir vorgestellt habe, aber es wird in den kommenden Chaps einiges passieren, was vielleicht etwas aufschlussreicher ist, wie bisher. Draco hat Blut geleckt, aber ob er sich gleich wieder der hellen Seite anschließt ist fraglich. Aber, wir werden sehen... ;) knuff _


	15. 14 Was hätten wir denn tun sollen?

**14.** Was hätten wir denn tun sollen? _**## Mitte September 2001##  
**_  
_Erinnerst du dich, als wir noch Kinder waren (Was hätten wir den tun sollen – Marcus Wiebusch by Marcus Wiebusch)  
_  
Etwas unbehaglich setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen, legte Meter um Meter zurück und näherte sich so Stück für Stück ihrem Ziel. Sie wusste, eigentlich sollte sie nicht hier sein, so hatte man es ihr vor etwa 3 Wochen aufgetragen, nachdem man sie suspendiert hatte. So würden es Muggel nennen.  
  
Snape und Dumbledore nannten es zwar fernbleiben zu ihrem eigenen Schutz, doch sie wusste es besser. Es war nichts weiter, als ein Versuch, sie so weit wie möglich vom Geschehen fern zu halten! Und möglichst noch weiter von Pierre Laffart, welcher nun schon seit über einem Monat sein Unwesen in der Resitance und dem Orden trieb!  
  
Und ja, er hatte seine Drohung sie und Harry im Auge zu behalten wahr gemacht! Seit gut 6 Wochen konnten sie und der Schwarzhaarige keinen Fuß mehr unbeobachtet vor den anderen setzen. Sie waren schier überall! Beschatten alles um sie herum, weitaus mehr wie nur ihre Schritte. Jeden Atemzug und manchmal fürchtete sie, sogar ihre Gedanken...  
  
Sicherlich wäre dies gut möglich, obwohl streng verboten! Doch wer wusste schon, wie weit dieser verdammte Franzose gehen würde, um sie, Harry und Draco aus dem Weg zu räumen. Unvorstellbarweit...  
  
Endlich hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht, hielt kurz inne, bevor sie an die Türfront klopfte und nach wenigen Sekunden das gewohnt kalte „Herein!", von innen ertönte.  
  
Schwungvoll schob sie das letzte Hindernis auf und trat in den kleinen, ungemütlichen Raum. Der Mann mittleren alters, welcher am Schreibtisch saß und offenbar mal wieder mit den Arbeiten oder Test einer seiner Klassen beschäftigt war, schaute kurz auf. Dann beugte er sich direkt wieder über das Pergament vor seiner Nase.  
  
Hermione räusperte sich leise. „Ich halte es Zuhause nicht aus."  
  
„Dann gehen sie raus! Unternehmen sie etwas. Gehen sie zum Beispiel einkaufen, das mögt ihr Frauen doch!", gab er deutlich zynisch zurück.  
  
„Ich mag es nicht! Ich mochte es noch nie!", antwortete sie fest.  
  
„Dann sind sie wohl eine Ausnahme!"Er sah immer noch nicht zu ihr auf. Der Federkiel kratzte gleichmäßig über das Pergament, hinterließ hier und da eine Bemerkung oder einen Strich. Nur selten einen Harken...  
  
„Das müssten sie doch schon wissen.", seufzte sie schwach und ließ sie unaufgefordert in einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen, welcher noch nicht einmal angezündet war. Es war kalt und feucht hier unten, doch es störte sie nicht. Sie war es gewöhnt, hatte es erwartet, genauso wie sie seine Reaktion erwartet hatte.  
  
Er stöhnte genervt auf, blickte sie endlich an. „Miss Granger, ich dachte ich und Albus hätten uns klar und deutlich ausgedrückt!"  
  
Sie nickte. „Haben sie! Aber, ich tue doch nie das, was man von mir verlangt, dass sollten sie ebenfalls wissen."  
  
##  
  
Genauso geräuschlos wie er gekommen war, lehnte er sich in den Türrahmen und beobachtete die Szene vor ihm. Einer der Hauselfen schob mit gesenktem Kopf einen kleinen Schrank von der einen in die andere Ecke, um dann seine liebste Gemahlin fragend anzuschauen und den Schrank schließlich auf ihr bitten an eine andere Stelle des Raumes zu verfrachten. Einen kurzen Moment blitzte ihn der Kleine hilfesuchend an und ließ seine riesigen Ohren dabei entsetzlich hängen.  
  
„Wie lange schubst er schon Gegenstände für dich durch das ganze Haus, Natalia?", fragte er schließlich spitz.  
  
Die junge Frau wirbelte augenblicklich herum, funkelte ihn tötungswillig an, bevor sie ihren üblichen, liebevollen Blick aufsetzte und lächelnd ihren deutlich runden Bauch streichelte. „Er hilft mir nur beim Einrichten des Zimmers."  
  
Der Blonde nickte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Warum benutzt er dabei keine Magie?"  
  
„Weil er das Möbelstück dabei beschädigen könnte! Er hat es schon einmal getan!", antwortete sie spitz und deute auf das Kinderbett, welches eine winzige, kleine Macke am Pfosten vorzuweisen hatte.  
  
Er zog geschmeidig seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Hosentasche, er machte Niemals einen Schritt ohne ihn, und richtete ihn auf das Bett, in dessen Weg jedoch Natalia stand. „Reparo.", wisperte er, sie sprang quietschend zur Seite und bedachte ihn mit einem wütenden Augenaufschlag, während die Macke am Pfosten verschwand.  
  
„Du bist eine Hexe Natalia, warum wendest du diese Gabe dann nicht an?"  
  
„Ich bin schwanger!", fauchte sie und ihre blauen Augen weiteten sich bedrohlich. Sie wirkte wie eine Schlange, die jeden Moment zuschnappen könnte.  
  
Er grinste sie süffisant an. „Genau! Schwanger! Nicht krank und auch nicht magisch-unfähig!"  
  
Ihre Miene versteinerte sich wieder, ihre Masken saßen nun wieder fast so gut wie die seinen es taten. „Seit wann interessiert dich ein Hauself eigentlich mehr, als dein eigenes Kind?"  
  
Er lachte leise auf. „Ich bitte dich, es geht hier nicht um das Kind und auch nicht um den Hauself.", sein Blick fiel auf die kleine, zierliche Gestallt, welche ihm irgendwie entsetzlich Leid tat. Er wusste nicht einmal warum. "Es geht hier nur um dich und um mich!"  
  
Sie lächelte gekünstelt. „ICH für meinen Teil hoffe, dass DU in der nächsten Zeit jämmerlich verreckst!", zischte sie und stürmte stolz aus dem Raum.  
  
Draco blieb etwas verwirt zurück. Sicherlich wusste er, dass dies ihr sehnlichster Wunsch war, doch seid wann sprach sie so direkt aus, was sie dachte?  
  
„Master Malfoy, es tut Menky leid, Sir!", quiekte der kleine Elf und riss ihn so aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
„Was tut dir leid?", fragte er so kühl wie möglich, doch irgendwie misslang es ihm.  
  
„Dass Master und Lady Malfoy sich wegen Menky gestritten haben, Sir!", schluchzte die jämmerliche Gestallt nun herzzerreißend und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken.  
  
Der Blonde blickte auf ihn herab, wusste nicht ob er Ekel oder Mitleid empfinden sollte! Woher kamen diese Gefühle? Seid wann empfand er so etwas wie Mitleid mit einer Gestallt wie dieser?  
  
„Sie ist furchtbar.", sagte er schließlich, mehr zu sich Selbst.  
  
Der kleine Kerl am Boden schaute verwirrt auf, zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch. Dann nickte er schwach. „Master Malfoy, die junge hübsche Frau von früher, war... Besonders... So wie Lady Malfoy es niemals sein wird.", hauchte er ehrfürchtig und schien dabei in Gedanken zu versinken. Gedanken, jenseits seines heutigen Lebens.  
  
Ja, dass musste sie sein, wenn sie es fertig brachte, ihn dazu zu bringen Mitleid und Zweifel zu empfinden...  
  
##  
  
„Was wollen sie Miss Granger?", schnarrte er schließlich leise.  
  
Sie lehnte sich noch etwas weiter in den Sessel zurück. „Das was ich immer will, wenn ich unerlaubt hierher komme und sie zur Weißglut treibe."  
  
Er hielt einen Moment inne, starrte sie aus halb gesenkten Augen an und atmete dann geräuschvoll aus. „Hätte ich Neuigkeiten, welche für sie von Belang währen-"  
  
„Würden sie sie mir sofort zukommen lassen! Ich weiß.", fiel sie ihm unsanft ins Wort.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Mann funkelte sie strafend an. „Wie gut, dass sie meine Sätze schon allein beenden können."  
  
Sie lachte leise auf. „Weil sie es mir täglich sagen."  
  
„Weil sie täglich meine Zeit verschwenden!"  
  
„Das tue ich nur, weil ich von allem ausgeschlossen werde! Sie behandeln mich wie ein kleines Kind!", gab sie verbittert zurück.  
  
Er seufzte leise. „Es tut mir leid das sagen zu müssen, aber momentan benehmen sie sich auch wie ein kleines Kind! Miss Granger, sie sollten langsam wieder zu sich kommen!"  
  
Sie zog zischend die Luft ein, suchte nach einer passenden Antwort, doch wie so oft fand sie keine. Denn im Grunde hatte er Recht...  
  
„Hermione!", fuhr er beinahe sanft fort. „Der Feind sind nicht ich, Dumbledore oder ihre Freunde. Auch wenn es ihnen momentan vielleicht so vorkommen mag! Wir wollen nur ihr Bestes! Und natürlich auch Dracos!", bei dem Klang seines Namens zuckte sie unweigerlich zusammen. „Doch vorher sollten sie erst einmal ihr Gefühlschaos in den Griff bekommen! Draco braucht sie! Doch um ihm helfen zu können, brauchen sie erst einmal einen klaren Kopf!"  
  
Noch bevor sie seinen letzten Satz wirklich zu ende denken oder gar beantworten konnte, schlug die Tür schwungvoll auf. Ein feuerroter Haarschopf stürmte in dem Raum, dicht gefolgt von einem pechschwarzem.  
  
„Dieses miese, kleine, verdammte Franzosen Arschloch...", begann Ron sofort mit vor Wut sprühenden Augen. Hermione richtete sich augenblicklich in ihrem Sessel auf und blickte ihre Freunde gespannt und fragend an. Komischerweise war sie total ruhig, auch wenn es offensichtlich um ihren liebsten Feind, gleich nach Voldemort und diesem verdammten Verräter ging.  
  
„Mister Weasley?", zischte Snape grob und deute dem Rotschopf damit an, zur Sache zu kommen.  
  
Dieser schluckte sichtlich seine Wut herunter, bevor er fort fuhr. „Er hat uns seine Leute untergeschoben!", knirschte er dann zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen.  
  
„Bitte?", harkte der Meister der Zaubertränke nach. Offensichtlich konnte er sich darunter auch nichts wirklich Klares vorstellen.  
  
„Laffart hat einige seiner Leute im Orden und in der Resitance positionieren lassen, Professor!", ergänzte Harry seinen immer noch schnaubenden Freund.  
  
Der ältere, schwarzhaarige Mann richtete sich schwungvoll auf und schritt geschmeidig um den Tisch herum. „Sehen wir uns die Sache doch einmal genauer an.", sagte er und warf Harry einen strafenden Blick zu. „Und nennen sie mich verdammt noch mal, nicht ständig Professor."  
  
„Macht der Gewohnheit.", wisperte der Schwarzhaarige, während sie Snape aus dem Raum folgten.  
  
##  
  
Leise seufzend schritt er zum Fenster, blickte starr hinaus in den Garten. Eines musste man seinem Kind lassen, es würde wenigstens eine schöne Aussicht haben, wenn es das schon von seinem Leben nicht behaupten können würde.  
  
Eigentlich sollte er ihm oder ihr ein besseres Leben ermöglichen, als das welches er gehabt hatte. Jedenfalls waren die Erinnerungen an früher, die er noch besaß nicht sonderlich erfreut oder es wirklich wert, sich daran zu erinnern.  
  
Überhaupt war es merkwürdig!  
  
Warum fehlten auch in seiner Kindheit so verdammt viele seiner Erinnerungen? Hatte schon damals das Leben begonnen, für welches er so hart bestraft wurde? Was hatte er getan, dass er schon ab seinem 11 Lebensjahr damit in Berührung gekommen war und alle Erinnerungen ab dort nur noch aus Fetzten und Bruchstücken bestanden, die sich hauptsächlich aus seinem Leben hier, seiner anfänglichen Karriere als Todesser und ganz spärlich an seine Schulzeit bestanden?  
  
_„Du elendes, kleines, schleimiges Stück Dreck!", brüllte sie und stürmte beängstigend schnell auf ihn zu. Entsetzt wich er zurück, doch wie so oft war es zu spät und ihre Hand traf schmerzend seine Wange...  
_  
Er taumelte etwas zurück, hielt sich benommen die Wange. Es war, als könnte er ihre Berührung spüren, obwohl diese Erinnerung mindestens 8 Jahre alt sein musste.  
  
_"Ah, Schlammblut, Potter und Wiesel! Wie schön euch, mal wieder zu sehen!", spottete er und blickte vom obersten Treppenabsatz auf sie hinab. Das Goldene-Trio hielt kurz in ihren Gesprächen inne, blickten ihn tötungswillig an, bevor Rotschopf sich mit stechenden blauen Augen von Scarface und dem Lexikon losließ.  
  
„Nenn sie nie wieder so, du kleiner, dreckiger Sohn eines Todessers!", brüllte er, während er beängstigend schnell die Stufen hinaufgehechtet kam. Crabbe und Goyle stellten sich ihm augenblicklich in den Weg, was ihn zurück hielt.  
  
Über ihre Schulterblätter blitzte er ihn wütend an. „Keine Sorge, ich kriege dich irgendwann auch mal ohne deine Leibgarde, Malfoy!"  
  
Draco lachte gehässig auf und Goyle knackte mit den Fingergelenken.  
  
„Ron, er ist es nicht wert!", mischte sie Granger nun ein. Ihre Stimme war kalt und emotionslos, während sie zu ihnen hinaufsah...  
_  
Immer noch mit rasselndem Atem lehnte er sich auf die Fensterbank, versuchte ihre stechenden, braunen Augen aus dem Kopf zu bekommen. Es schmerzte...  
  
Mehr noch als sonst!  
  
Eigentlich war es klar. Sie war der Schlüssel, denn sie kam in jeder seiner verbotenen und eigentlich zum vergessen verdammten Träume und Erinnerungen vor. Sie war mehr als nur offensichtlich ein Teil seines früheren Lebens.  
  
Doch welche Rolle hatte sie gespielt?  
  
Welche Rolle hatte er gespielt?  
  
WER war er überhaupt?  
  
Wer war dieser Mann gewesen, der dort tief in ihn schlummerte?  
  
Oder existierte dieser Mann vielleicht schon gar nicht mehr?  
  
Waren diese Erinnerungen in ihm, vielleicht doch nichts weiter, wie ein kleines Überbleibsel aus einem anderen Leben, an dass er sich unterbewusst noch klammerte, obwohl es längst schon zu spät war?  
  
##  
  
Stimmengewirr schlug ihnen schon von weitem entgegen, noch bevor der offensichtliche Brandherd überhaupt in ihr Sichtfeld trat. Teils mürrisch, teils wütend und teils deutlich verzweifelt, dran es an ihr Ohr, als sie Snape und Harry durch die Gänge folgten.  
  
Ron war dicht neben ihr, doch wie so oft sprach er kein Wort, schien sie einfach zu ignorieren. Es war nichts ungewöhnliches mehr, denn seid er erfahren hatte, dass sie sich mit dem Feind eingelassen hatte, stand ihre Freundschaft unter einem mehr als nur schlechtem Stern. Er schien es nicht zu akzeptieren und noch weniger zu verstehen...  
  
Ok... Verstehen?!  
  
Verstehen konnte sie offensichtlich niemand, wenigstens keiner ihrer Freunde. Doch sie akzeptierten es, auch wenn es ihnen nicht wirklich geheuer zu sein schien!  
  
Aber, akzeptieren bedeutete nicht unbedingt verstehen...  
  
Sie ließen die letzte Ecke hinter sich, das Stimmengewirr wurde nun auch zu einem optisch sichtbaren Tumult, der zwar noch zu weit von ihnen entfernt war, um etwas zu verstehen, aber nah genug, um zu deuten, dass es sich bei den beteiligten Personen um etwa 15 Rebellen und 6 unbekannten Gesichtern, offensichtlich Franzosen handelte.  
  
An ihren Spitzen standen sich Dumbledore und Laffart gegenüber und beide schienen heftig zu diskutieren. Der eine ruhig, der andere voller Überheblichkeit.  
  
„Ich denke wirklich nicht, dass diese Maßnahmen nötig sind. Unsere Leute brauchen wirklich keine Unterstützung.", drang die sanfte Stimme des Hogwarts Headmasters zu ihr durch.  
  
Laffart lachte bedrohlich auf. „Ihre Leute sind unfähig!"  
  
„Vielen Dank!", schnarrte Snape nun leise und an Laffart überraschter Miene, erahnte man, dass er sie nicht bemerkt hatte. „Und nun, würden sie uns bitte aufklären, was hier los ist?", fügte der Meister der Zaubertränke schneidend hinzu und blickte fragend zwischen Dumbledore und dem Franzosen hin und her.  
  
„Das àbe isch mit Albus schon deutlisch genug ausdiskutiert.", knarrte der Alte matt und funkelte sein jüngeren Gegenüber herablassend an.  
  
Snape blieb jedoch die Ruhe selbst. „Nun ja, da die Leitung der Resitance größtenteils mir unterliegt, möchte ich trotzdem gerne aufgeklärt werden!", sagte er mit einem deutlich befehlshaberischen Unterton in der Stimme.  
  
Wieder funkelten die kalten, silbernen Augen auf. „Da es ihren Leuten offensischtlisch nosch etwas an der nötigen Organisation und Umsetzung fehlt, àbe ich es mir erlaubt ihnen einige meiner Leute zur Verfügung zu stellen und ihnen unter die Arme zu greifen.", zischte er herausfordernd.  
  
Snape zog schnaubend die Luft ein.  
  
„Und ich sagte ihnen schon einmal, so hilfsbereit ihr Vorhaben auch sein mag, wir brauchen keine Unterstützung!", fiel Dumbledore augenblicklich ein und schenkte seinem jüngeren Kollegen einen vielsagenden Blick, der sich deutlich zurück halten musste.  
  
„Das ist doch nichts weiter als ein Versuch uns zu kontrollieren!", platze es nun aus Ron raus. Er zitterte vor Wut und hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Hermione stöhnte gequält auf, während Harry, Snape und auch Dumbledore ihm strafende Blicke zuwarfen.  
  
An seiner Selbstbeherrschung musste der Rotschopf auf jeden Fall noch arbeiten.  
  
Laffarts graue Augen musterten sie amüsiert, bevor er von Ron abließ, kurz Harry passierte und dann auf ihr liegen blieb. Ein merkwürdiges Funkeln überkam ihn, während er zufrieden lächelte.  
  
„Madmoiselle Granger! Erfreut sie zu sehen!", schnarrte er dann spitz und schob Harry etwas beiseite, um sie besser im Sichtfeld zu haben.  
  
Sie lächelte gekünstelt, spürte, wie die gesamte Wut der letzten Wochen in ihr aufstieg. „Das kann ich leider nicht erwidern.", knurrte sie dann zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung matt.  
  
Laffart zuckte etwas überrascht zusammen, fasste sich aber recht schnell wieder. „Isch habe so lange nischts von ihnen geört, waren sie krank?", sagte er hinterlistig. „Oder doch nur beìndert?"  
  
„Sie meinen sicherlich verhindert?", wisperte sie leise, ihre Atmung ging ungewöhnlich flach. „Nein, ich habe mir bloß eine Auszeit genommen."  
  
„Auszeit von was?", fragte er, ihre Verbesserung ignorierend.  
  
Sie zog eine Sekunde die Stirn kraus. „Von Krieg, Tod und Verderben.", hauchte sie dann tonlos.  
  
Er schenkte ihr ein überhebliches Grinsen. „Und ihren kleinen Freund?"  
  
„Nun, ich denke wir sollten dieses Gespräch ein anderes Mal fortsetzten. Miss Granger und Mr. Potter haben noch einen wichtigen Auftrag zu erledigen!", mischte sich Dumbledore nun ein und drängte sich zwischen sie und den Franzosen, der ihr unbemerkt ziemlich nahe gekommen war. Erst jetzt spürte sie, dass sie zitterte...  
  
Er wusste es!  
  
Jedenfalls ahnte er es!  
  
Gut, das hatte sie befürchtet, aber jetzt war es schmerzende Gewissheit!  
  
Laffart zog sich wissend lächelnd zurück. Eine junge, blonde Frau gesellte sich neben ihn und beide wechselten schnell einige Worte auf Französisch, bevor sie sich zu den anderen zurückzogen.  
  
„Sie sollten besser gehen, Hermione.", wisperte Dumbledore ihr eindringlich zu, während er sie etwas abseits schob. Harry folgte ihnen, schottete ihr so die Sicht zu den anderen ab, die nun wieder in eine muntere Diskussion verfielen.  
  
Einen Moment zögerte sie, bevor sie sich von Harry zurück zu Snapes Büro ziehen ließ...

* * *

_Hey ihr Süßen! Wie ihr sicherlich schon selber gesehen oder auch in meinen anderen FF´s gelesen habt, komme ich momentan zeitlich nicht ganz zu gut voran, wie ich es mir wünschen würde. Meine neue Arbeitszeit nimmt mich fast gänzlich in Beschlag, was sich natürlich negativ aufs schreiben auswirkt. Aber, ich arbeite daran. Nur werden die Updates von nun an etwas unregelmäßiger erscheinen... Sorry, aber es lässt sich leider nicht ändern...  
  
**Großer Dank** geht wie immer an meine **treuen Leser**, ganz besonders an meine lieben Reviewer **hexenlady, blub** (Na, so schwer ist das doch gar net! Ich sach nur, guck mal in Desert Rose... tztz ;)), **Sunnylein **(Naja, dazu möchte ich jetzt wirklich erstmal nichts mehr sagen! Lasst euch überraschen! knuff), **Bele** (Naja, wenn alles weiter so verläuft, werden sie natürlich bald übereinander stolpern, was dann wohl alles nach und nach komplett ins rollen bringt! Aber, abwarten... ;)), **Actimel **(Vielen Dank! rotwerd), **Kasseopeia **(Wäre eine gute Möglichkeit gewesen, doch so schnell geht es dann doch net. Aber, er wird sich sehr bald noch zu ihr verirren... So, nun hab ich aber genug verraten! gg), **Tishean **(Er ist ein schleimiges Arschloch! gg Tja und ob er noch sein Fett wegbekommt, werden wir sehen! :)), **Beckymalfoy **(Sorry, ging einfach nicht schneller... :(), **ardsmair, die- na, little-Brianna** (Wow! rotwerd Was soll ich da noch sagen, außer Danke?!? nochrotrerwerd), **Gwendolyne** (Ähm... Sweety, ich glaube, du bist da etwas durcheinander gekommen... Vielleicht hab ich ja auch etwas umständlich beschrieben?!? Naja, egal... ;) Also, das Mädel dient net Lucuis sondern Voldi. Der Abschnitt war aus seiner Sicht! Und das Mädel ist kein Neuling, es dürfte sich dabei also um Patil handeln, daher klärt sich das dann wohl alles noch auf... ;) knuff), die mir mit ihren lieben Commets immer wieder den Tag versüßen! An meine **schweighaften Leser** möchte ich wie immer die **Bitte** ausrichten, mir doch wenigstens **einen kleinen Comment zu hinterlassen**! Die sind für einen Autor lebenswichtig.... Also, rettet mir das Leben... ;) knuff_


	16. 15 Hungriges Herz!

**15.** Hungriges Herz _## Anfang Oktober 2001##  
_  
_Mein hungriges Herz durchfährt ein bittersüßer Schmerz.  
Sag mir, wie weit, wie weit, wie weit wirst du gehen? (Hungriges Herz – Mia by Mia)_

_  
_  
_Etwas unbeholfen versuchte er eine bequeme Position zu suchen. Sein Körper war heute nicht in Bestform, doch er versuchte es bestmöglich zu vergessen. Was angesichts der Lage, kein wirkliches Problem darstellte...  
  
Vorsichtig kletterte sie über ihn und ließ ihre Lippen über seinen Hals gleiten. Ihre Hände wanderten an seinen Seiten abwärts, um dann zielstrebig über seinen Bauch, zu seine Brust zugelangen. Ihre Locken schlängelten sich, zusammen mit ihren Lippen, den Weg hinab. Es kitzelte und er konnte sich ein leises Kichern, welches sich jedoch mit einem Keuchen vermischte, nicht verkneifen.  
  
Ihre Zunge wanderte in spielerischen Bahnen über seinen Brustkorb, was ihm eine Reihe von lustvollen Seufzern entlockte. Das hier war gut, einzigartig, unbeschreiblich. Sie war es... Sie war unbeschreiblich... [1]_  
  
Keuchend saß er im Bett, sein Atem ging rasendschnell und sein Blut jagte immer noch wahrhaftig durch seinen aufgebrachten Körper. Das war so real gewesen! So real wie alle seine Träume es waren! Jedenfalls die Art, die wohl mehr aus Erinnerungen bestand, als aus wirren Verarbeitungen des Tages...  
  
Früher waren sie selten gekommen... Dann ab und an... Dann häufiger...  
  
Mittlerweile kamen sie ständig! Regelmäßig! Ob bei Tag oder bei Nacht!  
  
Resigniert legte er die Hände vor sein Gesicht! Es fühlte sich merkwürdig heiß an und ihm war übel! Vorsichtig und mit geschlossenen Augen tastete er nach dem Glas Wasser, welches er am gestrigen Abend auf dem Nachttisch abgestellt hatte. Es war fast leer, aber für diesen Moment würde das letzte Bisschen seinen Zweck erfüllen.  
  
Immer noch benommen ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen sinken, starrte einen Moment ins Leere, versuchte den Traum noch einmal vor seinem inneren Auge abzuspielen. In welcher Beziehung er zu der jungen Frau stand, Hermione Granger war ihr Name, war ihm mittlerweile klar. Die ganzen Visionen und Träume, welche ihn nun schon seid Wochen plagten, waren mehr als eineutig.  
  
Doch welchen Sinn ergab es? Welche Rolle hatte sie gespielt?  
  
War sie der Grund für seinen Verrat?  
  
Oder welche Beweggründe hatte er sonst gehabt?  
  
Zweifel?  
  
Waren es die Zweifel, die ihn nach vielen seiner Visionen genauso heimsuchten, wie Zorn und Hass?  
  
Wie hatte er es geschafft den Meister, seinen Vater und all die anderen Todesser so lange zu täuschen und vor allem, wie hatte der dunkle Lord es letztendlich herausgefunden?  
  
Wann hatte er überhaupt entschlossen, sich gegen Voldemort zu stellen? Gegen seine Familie, seine Bestimmung und sein Schicksaal?  
  
Keuchend verengte er die Augen, versuchte erneut gegen den aufkeimenden Schmerz und das leise Wispern in seinem Kopf anzukämpfen.  
  
Warum? WARUM?  
  
##  
  
In Gedanken versunken rührte sie in ihrem Tee, sie wusste nicht einmal wie lange sie nun schon schwieg, während Ron und Harry entspannt über irgendwelche Quidditch-Züge diskutierten. Es war merkwürdig, denn es machte sie wütend.  
  
Sie wusste, sie brauchten diese Auszeiten genauso wie sie sie eigentlich bräuchte, doch wie konnten sie in dieser Zeit, Zeit des Krieges über so etwas Banales wie Quidditch sprechen?  
  
Irgendwo da draußen starben gerade sicherlich Menschen!  
  
Und was taten sie? Sie hockten hier, in einem kleinen Apartment in London, um genau zu sein in Harrys, welches immer noch so aussah, als wäre er vor 3 Tagen eingezogen, und unterhielten sich über Belanglosigkeiten! Und ja, sie lachten sogar!  
  
„Schmeckt er dir nicht?", riss sie der goldene Junge schließlich lächelnd aus den Gedanken.  
  
Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln gekünstelt. „Oh doch! Ich mag das Thema nur nicht."  
  
„Ah, Quidditch.", sagte er Zwinkernd.  
  
„Ja klar, es geht ja nicht um Malfoy!", zischte Ron zornig und betonte Dracos Namen dabei so abwertend, dass es ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
  
##  
  
Wie eine Raubkatze wanderte er immer wieder rastlos durch das Zimmer, kämpfte mit aller Kraft gegen die aufkeimenden Kopfschmerzen an. Es war unerträglich, aber es war im egal.  
  
Er wollte Antworten und wenn es das Letzte war, was er bekommen sollte!  
  
WAS hatte er schon zu verlieren? Er hatte eh schon alles verloren, was ihm scheinbar einmal wichtig gewesen war!  
  
Doch WARUM?  
  
##  
  
„Ron bitte.", mischte sich Harry sichtlich beschämt ein und warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Er hatte sie nur mit Mühe überreden kommen zu kommen, eben weil sie solche Gespräche oder Vorwürfe von Ron erwartet hatte.  
  
„Hör doch auf! Sie hat doch nichts anderes mehr im Kopf, als diesen verdammten Todesser!", schnaubte der Rotschopf.  
  
„Er war Spion Ron. Er hat vielen Menschen ihr Leben gerettet, in dem er seines für sie riskierte. Unter anderem meins!", zischte sie zornig zurück.  
  
Ron lachte gehässig auf. „Genauso viele hat er getötet, Mione! Unbarmherzig und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken!"  
  
„Er hatte keine andere Wahl und er hat dafür bezahlt!"  
  
Harry blickte mit panischen Augen zwischen ihnen hin und her. Es war mehr als deutlich, wohin dieses Gespräch letztendlich führen würde! Doch es war ihr egal! Niemand sprach in ihrer Gegenwart schlecht über Draco! NIEMAND!  
  
„Sieh es doch ein, Mione! Malfoy ist und bleibt ein elender Muggel- und Schlammblutschänder! Nur weil er dich mal gefickt hat-"  
  
WHAM!  
  
Geschockt taumelte ihr Gegenüber zurück, während er sich mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen das Kinn hielt. Sie zog schleichend langsam ihre Hand zurück, welche sie immer noch zur Faust geballt hatte. Ihre Knöchel schmerzten höllisch. „Wage es niemals wieder, seinen Namen auch nur in den Mund zu nehmen, Ronald Weasley!", zischte sie vollkommen außer Atem.  
  
„Sieh dich an, Mione! Sieh dich an! Du bist doch Irre!", brüllte der Rotschopf und sein Gesicht wurde ebenso rot wie seine Haarpracht.  
  
Sie schenkte ihm nur einen letzten, emotionslosen Blick, bevor sie zur Tür stürmte und dort ihre Jacke vom Harken riss.  
  
„Mione, warte!", schrie nun Harry und folgte ihr hektisch.  
  
„Lass sie doch gehen!", brüllte Ron aus dem Wohnzimmer.  
  
„Halt die Klappe, Ron!", gab der Schwarzhaarige zurück.  
  
Als er sie erreicht hatte, nahm er beinahe vorsichtig ihre Hand, hielt sie mit flehenden Augen zurück. Seine Hände zitterten, sein Gesicht war mehr als nur beängstigen bleich. „Bitte, er meint es nicht so."  
  
Sie lachte bitter. „Sicher meint er es so!"  
  
„Gott, er-", Harry stockte, blickte benommen zu Boden.  
  
Sie streichelte ihm zärtlich sie Wange. „Es hat mit uns nichts zu tun! Ich rufe dich später an!", sagte sie sanft, löste sich aus seinem Griff und verließ zielstrebig die Wohnung.  
  
Als sie diese verlassen hatte, ertönte von Inneren sofort wütendes, zorniges Stimmengewirr...  
  
##  
  
Heftiges Poltern drang von der großen Eingangshalle des Anwesens zu ihm durch, obwohl diese einige Minuten Fußweg von ihm entfernt lag. Lucius Malfoy blickte auf, lauschte einen Moment in die Stille, welche bis gerade eben nur vom knistern des Kamins unterbrochen worden war.  
  
Draco war in letzter Zeit äußerst unruhig, was er teilweise sehr beunruhigend fand. Seine Erinnerungslücken waren zu groß, um dabei auf Gutes zu hoffen und daher hoffte er fürs Erste darauf, dass sein Sohn keine Dummheiten machen würde, die den dunklen Lord noch mehr verärgern konnten, wie er es eh schon war.  
  
Lucius wusste, dass Voldemort, so wie ihn selbst jetzt, nach seiner Rückkehr, nur die wenigstens nannten, mehr ahnte und wusste, als er momentan zugeben wollte und seit langem traute er ihm und auch seinem Sohn nicht mehr...  
  
Sie mussten vorsichtig sein, so sehr er sich seinen Erben auch zurück wünschte! Und ja, er hatte die Fortschritte bemerkt! Wenn es auch nur kleine waren, aber wenn man genau hinsah, dann sah man es! Fühlte es! Sein Sohn existierte noch und er kämpfte wie ein Löwe, um wieder an die Oberfläche zu gelangen!  
  
Manchmal hatte er sich gefragt, ob Draco nicht vielleicht doch besser in Gryffindor aufgehoben, gewesen wäre! Obwohl er wohl doch mehr Schlange als Löwe war...  
  
Das zuschlagen der Eingangstür riss ihn erneut aus den Gedanken, ließ in aufschrecken, das Buch beiseite legen und aus dem beschlagenen Fenster in die Dämmerung zu blicken.  
  
Eine schwarze Silhouette eilte durch den Vorgarten. Seine Schritte waren schnell, feingliedrig und leicht. Wie er es erwartet hatte, handelte es sich hierbei um seinen Sohn! Oder jedenfalls, dass was davon übrig geblieben war.  
  
Als die Silhouette das Tor erreicht und passiert hatte, tat sie jedoch etwas Unerwartetes. Sie warf sich auf die Knie und wühlte im Dreck...  
  
##  
  
Immer tiefer grub er seine Finger in die immer noch feuchte Erde. Sie zitterten, genauso wie seine Lippen, während er alles umpflügte und büschelweise Grass herausriss...  
  
Hier musste sie sein!  
  
Irgendwo hier!  
  
Sein Atem ging schneller, mit jeder Minute die fundlos verging, mit jeder weiteren Schicht Grass und Dreck, die er beiseite warf.  
  
ER MUSSTE HIER SEIN!  
  
Er war der Schlüssel!  
  
Der Schlüssel zu seiner Vergangenheit, zu all den Fragen, sie seinem früheren Leben! Zum dem Mann, der er erst gewesen war! Es war der Schlüssel zu IHR!  
  
##  
  
Lucius hielt instinktiv den Atem an, um die Scheibe nicht noch mehr zu beschlagen, als sie es eh schon war. Die Silhouette grub immer noch, vollkommen in sich versunken kniete sie im Dreck und riss Büschelweise Rasen heraus. Dabei waren ihre Bewegungen unkontrolliert, hektisch! Beinahe schon panisch.  
  
Was tat sein Sohn da? Und vor allem, warum tat er es?  
  
Plötzlich stockte die Silhouette in ihren hastigen Bewegungen, schien auf etwas herabzublicken, bevor sie verschwand...  
  
##  
  
Erleichtert schmiss sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss, warf ihre Jacke über den Harken neben der Tür, zog sich ihre Schuhe im gehen aus und warf sie achtlos in eine Ecke.  
  
Normalerweise war sie eher penibel, was Ordnung und Sauberkeit anging. Gerade als Besitzerin einer Katze, führte dies oft zu stundenlangen Putzaktionen, aber Krummbein bedeutet er eben doch mehr, wie ein sauberer Fußboden oder eine unbehaarte Couch. Außerdem hatte sie in der letzten Zeit eh vielmehr Freizeit, wie sie überhaupt verbringen konnte!  
  
Es war zum verrückt werden!  
  
Entweder man wollte sie schützen und behandelte sie sie wie ein kleines, dummes Kind oder man verachtete sie! Genau und jetzt beobachtete man sie auch noch!  
  
Wie konnte sie das bloß vergessen?  
  
Mit einem gehässigen Lachen blickte sie aus dem Fenster. Wieder ihrer Erwartungen war niemand zu sehen, der ihr auffällig erschien. Vielleicht war ihre Tarnung besser geworden oder ließen sie jetzt wirklich von ihr ab?  
  
Ein rascheln im nahe liegenden Gebüsch belehrte sie eines besseren und sie schlurfte langsam in die Küche. Ein heißer Tee, würde jetzt sicher Wunder vollbringen!  
  
##  
  
Zitternd ließ er den kleinen, verdreckten Gegenstand in seine Umhangstasche gleiten und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Es hatte ihn an den gleichen Ort, wie vor wenigen Wochen verschlagen! Oder waren es Monate? Tage?  
  
Sein Kopf begann zu dröhnen und er beschloss, sich darüber später Gedanken zu machen. Erst einmal musste er den Weg ein weiteres Mal finden und das würde ihm wahrhaftig genug Schmerzen bringen.  
  
Überraschenderweise fand er das Muggelhaus schneller wie erwartet. Der Weg schien tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein verankert zu sein. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass er ihn früher sehr oft zurückgelegt haben musste! Doch angesichts seiner Vermutungen, verwunderte es ihn nicht im Geringsten.  
  
Vorsichtig verschwand er im Schatten einer Mauer, sein tiefschwarzer Umhang und die heran brechende Nacht, tat den Rest und machte ihn vollkommen unsichtbar. Sein Vater hatte ihm mal gesagt, man brauche keinen Tarnumhang oder Zauber, um vor der Welt verborgen zu bleiben! Weise, wahre Worte!  
  
Einige Muggelfrauen schritten fröhlich lachend an ihm vorbei. Bei ihrem Anblick verspürte Draco einen leichten, bitteren Nachgeschmack. Sie hatten gut Lachen, bekamen sie doch von dem Krieg, der um sie herum herrschte kaum etwas mit. Zu gut war ihr Ministerium im vertuschen.  
  
Manchmal wünschte er sich, er wüsste ebenfall von nichts! Könnte Tod, Leid und Verderben vergessen!  
  
Beinahe entfloh ihm ein heiseres Lachen! Welch grotesker Wunsch von seiner Person, zu vergessen...  
  
Erneutes Stimmengewirr zog seine gänzliche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Zwei, in Umhänge gehüllte, Gestallten waren aus den Beböschungen herausgetreten und schienen leise zu diskutieren. Ihre Sprache war fremd und doch bekannt. Vermutungsweise handelte es sich um Franzosen. Bruchstücke verstand er, was wohl hieß, dass er sie irgendwann erlernt haben musste.  
  
Doch nicht die Sprache verwunderte ihn. Es war ihre Erscheinung! Es handelte sich hierbei eindeutig um Magier, Zauberer höheren Ranges und dazu auch noch Franzosen. Wenn man ein und eins zusammen zählen konnte, war einem klar, dass es sich um Beauftragte des Hohen Rates handeln mussten.  
  
Doch was wollten diese hier? Was suchten oder überwachten sie?  
  
Hinter seinen Schläfen pochte hämisch eine mögliche Antwort. Doch er verdrängte sie.  
  
Koste es was es wollte, er musste es selber herausfinden. Nur sollte er dazu einen anderen Weg nehmen!  
  
##  
  
Das Teewasser zischte leise vor sich hin. Hermione beobachtete den Kessel, dessen Schwimmer durch das erhitzen in der Anzeige zitterte. Das hier war ebenfalls eine Erinnerung, auch wenn es nicht derselbe Wasserkocher war, den Draco in brand gesetzt hatte. Natürlich war dies ein neuer, aber das spielte keine wirkliche Rolle!  
  
Stöhnend legte sie das Gesicht in ihre Hände. Plötzlich war sie entsetzlich müde.  
  
Sie alle hatten Recht!  
  
Sie steigerte sich da in etwas hinein, quälte sich selber, sie fiel... Sie verfiel in Selbstmitleid und-  
  
Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch. Ein Windhauch umspielte ihre Beine, dabei war sie sich sicher, keines der Fenster geöffnet zu haben. Früher hätte sie auf so etwas Banales nicht geachtet, doch heute war es anders! Vor allem, wenn einem schier jedermann misstraute!  
  
Vorsichtig schritt sie in den Flur, zog im gehen ihren Eichefarbenen Zauberstab, den sie seit geraumer Zeit ebenfalls immer bei sich trug. Nun ja, fast immer!  
  
Ein weiterer Windzug strich sie, wehte ihre Haare durch ihr Gesicht und wirbelte es im Nacken auf. Was immer es war, es befand sich eindeutig im Schlafzimmer, denn aus deren Innerem kamen in unregelmäßigen Abständen die Windzüge.  
  
Sie zitterte, während sie auf die leicht geöffnete Tür zuging. Ob nun wegen der Kälte, die mit jedem Zug durch die Wohnung jagte oder vor Nervosität, war ihr unklar. Die ehemalige Gryffindor, vermochte es nicht zu deuten.  
  
Ein weitere Schritt, ein weitere Windzug und scheinbar ein Geräusch, welches aus dem Zimmer kam. Hermione hob instinktiv den Stab noch etwas höher, versuchte den Arm etwas länger zu machen, als würde es etwas nutzen, würde sie besser schützen können.  
  
Plötzlich huschte ein Schatten durch den Flur, schoss durch den Türrahmen ins Wohnzimmer. Sie wirbelte herum, jagte ihm hinterher. Dann trafen sie sich...  
  
Ebenholz auf Eiche...  
  
Sturmgrau auf Haselnussbraun...  
  
Eis auf Herbstlaub...

* * *

_zu [1] - Ja, das war ein kleiner Ausschnitt, aus der geschnittenen Liebesszene von __Desert Rose... Und es kommt noch mehr... ;)_

___  
Ok, fasse ich mich mal kurz und komme direkt zu den wichtigen Dingen... :D Der **Danksagung!** Und die geht wie immer an meine** lieben Leser** (ja, auch die Schwarzleser), an meine **wundervollen Reviewer** - **Schwarzleser, HexenLady** (Ferien habe ich so gesagt eigentlich nicht mehr. Eher Urlaub und der ist wie immer viel zu kurz, sprich schon wieder fast vorbei... :(), **Sunnylein** (Vielleicht! Mal guggen... ;) Wohin, nach Italien, ging/geht es denn, wenn ich mal fragen darf? Ich LIEBE Italien... träum), **Actimel** (Ja, hab schon Pläne mit ihm... Aber, dazu kann ich noch nix sagen... :D), **Kasseopeia** (Nunja, wenn er es denn schaffen wird, wird das sicherlich nicht einfach werden! Aber, bleib dran, ich verspreche dir, diese Frage wird sich spätestens am Ende der Geschichte beantworten! ;)), **DiamontOfOcean, Bele** (Eine interessante These, auch wenn ich mir nicht so recht erklären kann, wie du das aus diesem einen Satz schließen konntest? grübel Ich verrate nur soviel, diese Frau wird noch eine Rolle spielen, welche bleibt zwar vorerst noch geheim, aber, eine Empathin (Ich hab das vorher noch nie gehört, ist das aus den Büchern?!? Klingt aber interessant... ;)) ist sie nicht...), **Dragonis** (Pfui! Mehr sag ich dazu net! Da wagst du es auch noch frech zu werden, nachdem ich mir nach deinem verdreckten Keks den Magen verdorben habe und 3 Tage nicht schreiben konnte, ein DANKE zu hören? ;) :D löl ),** die-na, Tishean** (Ich hoffe, ich konnte wenigstens schon mal eine der vielen multiplen Möglichkeiten ausschlagen! ;)), **little-Brianna, D.V.G.M.1** (Hatte ich eigentlich schon einmal erwähnt, dass ich mich bei deinem Nick jedes Mal mindestens 3 mal vertippe? Wirklich Wahnsinn, welche Kombinationen ich aus 4 simplen Buchstaben zaubern kann, bis ich dann mal an die Richtige gerate... gg Was bedeutet dieser Nick eigentlich? Sorry, wenn ich schon mal gefragt habe, bin vergesslich bei so was...), **Gwendolyne** (Macht ja nix... Mir ist beim letzten Chap von Seelenwanderer z.B. aufgefallen das ich wohl wirklich ein Geschick dazu habe, zu verwirren, was die Charaktere angeht, aus dessen Sicht der Abschnitt stammt... grübel Und NEIN, es war NICHT Pansy! Es ist Melissa... Naja, aber das gehört hier nicht rein... ;) :D) und natürlich last but not least meinem **kleinen Engel**! schmatz _


	17. 16 I know!

**16.** I know

_I know_

_We got to be strong (I know – Lambretta by Lambretta)_

„Was tust du in meinem Schlafzimmer?", war das Einzige, was sie krächzend hervorbrachte. Ihr Herz schien zu rasen, sicherlich würde sie gleich hier auf der Stelle an einem Herzinfarkt krepieren, wenn es sich nicht bald beruhigen würde.

Den Zauberstab hatte sie immer noch erhoben, zielte direkt auf seine Brust. Doch ihre Hände zitterten. Ebenso wie seine...

Einen Moment starrte sie ihn fassungslos an. Seine Augen wirkten trüb, soweit sie es unter seiner Kapuze erkennen konnte. Seine Hände waren vollkommen verdreckt unter seinen Fingernägeln hatte sich Schmutz gesammelt. Er sah fast so aus, als hätte er gerade eben noch irgendwo im Dreck gewühlt.

Dann senkte er den ebenholzschwarzen Stab, ließ ihn geschickt und blitzschnell in eine der Umhangstaschen verschwinden und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

Hermione starrte ihr Gegenüber fassungslos an. Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Sicherlich war es nur einer dieser Träume, aus denen sie immer dann erwachte, wenn es am schönsten würde. Obwohl dieser Traum nicht wirklich schön war!

Doch ihr Drache war hier! Bei ihr!

Jetzt schob er sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung die Kapuze in den Nacken. Sein Gesicht war ebenfalls verdreckt. Eine dunkle Spur führte über seine rechte Wange und das Platinblonde Haar hing ihm etwas wirr in die Stirn. „Ich glaube ich habe...", begann er schließlich leise. „...dich gesucht...", beendete er den Satz und blickte sich in ihrem Wohnzimmer um. So, als würde er es zum allerersten Mal in seinem ganzen Leben sehen!

Wahrscheinlich war es auch so! Jedenfalls in seinen Augen!

Ihren, immer noch gehobenen und auf ihn gerichteten, Zauberstab ignorierend ging er einige Schritte voran, musterte kritisch den Kamin. „Ich war schon einmal hier.", stellte er dann tonlos fest.

Resigniert und verwirrt zugleich stöhnte sie auf, ließ ihre Waffe, ihren letzten Schutz fallen. Es war merkwürdig! Er war hier, so vertraut und dennoch fremd! Und obwohl die sich diese Situation, gerade nach dem letzten Treffen zigmal genau ausgemalt hatte, war es anders! Unerwartet!

„Hast du damit gerechnet, dass ich kommen würde?", fragte er und schob die kleine, leere Flohpulverdose über den Kaminsims. Er sah sie dabei nicht an.

Hermione senkte den Blick. Sie hatte gehofft, aber damit gerechnet? „Nein.", hauchte sie ehrlich und es war merkwürdig, ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen auszusprechen, obwohl sie doch gerade eines besseren belehrt wurde.

„Ich auch nicht."Wieder sah er sie nicht an, während er etwas unschlüssig durch den Raum schlich. Seine Schritte schienen keinen Laut zu erzeugen...

Zischend atmete sie ein, dann wieder aus, bevor sie hochblickte. „Was tust du hier?", fragte sie fest. Hinter ihren Augen brannte es. Dennoch musste sie ruhig bleiben!

Eine Sekunde trafen sich ihre Blicke, bevor er ihr wieder auswich. „Ich dachte, du könntest mir das vielleicht sagen."

„Du erinnerst dich an diesen Ort, richtig?"

Er nickte schwach. „Manchmal."

Es tat weh! So verdammt weh, es schien sie zu zerreißen. Das da vor ihr, war nicht mehr der Mann, den sie geliebt hatte. Er war ein Schatten seiner selbst. Und dennoch liebte sie ihn nach wie vor! „Aber, es ergibt keinen Sinn.", fügte sie sanft hinzu.

Wieder nickte er, blickte sie fragend an. Seine Augen sprachen Bände.

„Ich habe darüber gelesen!", erklärte sie ehrlich.

Oh ja, das hatte sie! Sie hatte in den letzten Monaten jedes Buch und jeden Bericht, welcher auch nur im Entferntesten mit einem Fall des Amnesie-Fluches zu tun hatte verschlungen.

Draco schluckte und blickte sich weiter im Zimmer um. Unangenehmes Schweigen brach aus. Minutenlang, beobachtete sie ihn dabei, wie er unsicher von einem Ort zum anderen wanderte. Hier und da einen Gegenstand berührte oder sich gequält die Schläfen rieb. Dabei versuchte er sie bestmöglich nicht anzusehen, doch immer wieder erwischte sie ihn dabei, wie er sie aus den Augenwinkeln anblitzte.

„Wie bist du entkommen?", brach sie die Stille schließlich.

Einen Moment schien er zu überlegen, ob er antworten sollte. „Das spielt keine Rolle!", sagte er kühl.

##

Das Mädchen, Hermione Granger, bedachte ihn mit einem Blick aus Entrüstung und Verwirrung. Doch er würde nichts anderes dazu sagen können...

Einerseits wäre es Verrat... Andererseits...

Ja, was andererseits?

Er hatte ihn doch eh schon verraten? Warum nicht auch ein weiteres Mal?

„Was wollen diese ganzen Leute vor deiner Tür?", wechselte er schließlich vorsichtig das Thema. Es erschien ihm am besten so.

Vorsichtig hob er eine kleine Figur von der Kommode, vor der er gerade stand. Sie stellte eine Eule dar, doch bis auf die Tatsache, dass er sie zu kennen schien, passierte nichts. Bei manchen Gegenständen hatte er Dinge gesehen... Empfunden...

„Das ist nicht der Grund, warum du hier her gekommen bist!", sagte sie schließlich, nahm die Figur aus seiner Hand und stellte sie zurück.

Draco wich weiterhin ihren Blicken aus. Zu groß war die Angst vor dem Schmerz... Vor der Schwäche...

Doch sie hatte Recht! Warum war er hier? Was suchte er?

Antworten! Antworten auf Fragen, die sie ihm vielleicht geben konnte!

„Ich will mich erinnern.", sagte er schließlich tonlos. Es war die Wahrheit und dennoch war es merkwürdig, sie ihr zu sagen! Einer Fremden und Bekannten zugleich.

Ihr Atem schien deutlich spürbar zu gefrieren, ihre Augen flimmerten verdächtig, doch sie hielt Tränen, ob nun aus Freude oder aus Trauer, erfolgreich zurück. „Das ist sicherlich nicht leicht, aber-"

##

„Nein! Kein Aber!", zischte er, wirbelte hektisch herum und riss die Augen auf. Sie wirkten glasig. „Ich habe es so satt zu versuchen, aber nichts zu sehen!"

Sie schluckte. „Du brauchst Geduld-"

„Und Zeit, richtig?", fauchte er und war bedrohlich schnell auf sie zugekommen.

Hermione wich instinktiv etwas zurück. „Natürlich-"

„Ich habe aber keine Zeit!", fiel er ihr erneut ins Wort, verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und fuhr sich mit den verdreckten Händen durch das Gesicht. Es schien zu glühen.

„Wir können nichts erzwingen, aber wir können es versuchen!", hauchte sie sanft und strich ihm etwas Dreck von der Wange.

Er zuckte unter ihrer Berührung etwas zusammen, wich aber nicht zurück. Seine Augen schienen sich etwas zu klären. „Wie?", brachte er kraftlos hervor.

Ein leises, ratloses Seufzen entfuhr ihr. Natürlich hatte sie sich diesen Augenblick mehr als nur einmal vorgestellt ihn dich in sämtlichen Einzelheiten ausgemalt! Nur das Wie, hatte sie dabei nie in Betracht gezogen. „Mir fällt etwas ein!", sagte sie fest.

Sein Blick war trüb, undurchschaubar. Seine Miene unzufrieden aber sichtlich erleichtert. Sie lächelte, doch er erwiderte es nicht. Es schmerzte, doch dieses Mal, war es erträglich!

In der nächsten Sekunde löste er sich ruckartig von ihr, wich zurück und taxierte mit fiebrigen Augen die Tür. „Erwartest du jemanden?", zischte er schneidend.

Verwirrt folgte sie seinem Blick und erst jetzt nahm sie das deutliche Klopfen wahr.

„Mione, bitte mach auf! Wir müssen reden!", drang es schließlich zu ihr durch.

„Harry und Ron.", krächzte sie heiser.

##

Der Rotschopf neben ihm knurrte leise, seine Augen sprachen Bände. Natürlich war er nicht wirklich freiwillig hierher gekommen. Jedenfalls wenn man seinen Worten Glauben schenken wollte und konnte. Doch seine kornblauen Augen, sprachen seine Worte der Lüge.

Wieder klopfte er an der Tür. „Mione, bitte lass uns rein. Wir haben das Licht gesehen, wir wissen das du da bist.", wiederholte er sanft und strafte seinen viel zu schnell aufbrausenden, besten Freund mit einem tötungswilligen Blick.

Natürlich war es ihm nichts neues, dass Ron schon vor Ewigkeiten sein Herz an ihre beste Freundin verloren hatte und es machte es sicherlich nicht einfacher, ihre Ablehnung diesbezüglich zu verstehen, wenn ihr Herz der Person gehörte, von der auch er es am wenigsten vermutet oder erwartet hätte. Doch wie sagten die weisen Dichter vergangener Zeiten?

Die Liebe ist was sie ist! Manchmal grausam, manchmal unverständlich, doch sie ist, was sie ist...

Und so unverständlich es für sie auch sein mochte, mussten sie wenigstens versuchen zu verstehen! Der Freundschaft willen, die sie nun schon seit über 10 Jahren pflegten. Und er würde nicht zulassen, dass diese Freundschaft gerade jetzt zerbrach, wo sie einander mehr brauchten, als jemals zuvor!

Und das schwor er, auf seinen Namen, auf seine Eltern und auf alles andere, was ihm heilig war...

##

Einen kurzen Moment verharrten sie, starrten beide sichtlich geschockt zur verschlossenen Tür. Sie fragte sich, wie lange diese noch verschlossen bleiben würde, bevor Harry sie mittels eines Zauberspruches einfach öffnen würde. Denn sie wusste, dass er es tat, wenn es darauf ankam!

Neben ihr regte sich Draco plötzlich. Seine grauen Augen wirkten kalt, seine Gesichtszüge eisig, während er in seinen Umhang griff und ebenso schnell, wie er ihn hatte verschwinden lassen, das schwarze Ebenholz wieder hervorholte. „Wer ist das?", zischte er dabei bedrohlich.

Hermione hielt entsetzt die Luft an, bevor sie nach seinem Zauberstab griff und ihn herunterdrückte. „Freunde.", wisperte sie eindringlich.

Seine Augen blitzten kurz auf, bevor er schwach nickt, den Stab wieder verschwinden ließ und mit einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung herumwirbelte und wieder im Schlafzimmer verschwand.

Bis zur Tür folgte sie ihm. Er hatte ihr den Rücken zugedreht und schenkte ihr keinerlei Beachtung, während er interessiert das Bett musterte.

„Ich schicke sie weg.", hauchte sie, wartete auf eine Reaktion, doch vergebens. Er blickte nicht einmal auf, um sie anzusehen. Genauso wenig schien er mit dem Gedanken zu spielen, etwas zu antworten. Seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schien nun der blauen Satinbettwäsche zu gelten und sie fragte sich, ob sie vielleicht eine Rolle in seinen Erinnerungsfetzten spielte.

Erneutes Klopfen ertönte, dann wieder Harrys Stimme. Dieses Mal deutlich gereizt. Vorsichtig schloss sie die Tür, verharrte einen kurzen Moment unschlüssig, bevor sie zur Haustür eilte und diese einen Spalt breit öffnete.

Die Miene des Schwarzhaarigen hellte sich etwas auf, als er sie zu erblicken schien. Ron, welcher mit verschränkten Armen neben ihm stand, wich ihren Blicken aus. Dieses Verhalten schien ihr gegenüber zur Gewohnheit zu werden. „Ich bin Ok, aber ich möchte wirklich nicht reden Jungs.", sagte sie lächelnd und machte sich daran, die Tür wieder zu schließen.

Harry kam ihr zuvor, stieß die Tür mit einer einzigen Handbewegung auf. Es war die Geschicklichkeit eines Suchers, gepaart mit der Kraft eines jungen Aurors. „Gib uns nur 5 Minuten!", sagte er fest und warf Ron einen einschüchternden Blick zu, der diesen wohl darauf hinwies, dass er sich zu benehmen hatte.

Unbewusst warf sie einen Blick zur verschlossenen Schlafzimmertür, suchte krampfhaft nach einem Grund oder einer Ausrede, um ihren Freunden doch noch zu entkommen. Wenigstens für heute, doch die beiden Jungen, oder eher jungen Männer, nutzten diesen Moment der Unachtsamkeit und schoben sich durch die halb geöffnete Tür in die Wohnung.

„Ron möchte sich entschuldigen.", hauchte Harry schließlich bestimmt und wieder erntete er dafür nur ein leises knurren des Rotschopfes.

Hermione starrte sie beide mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. Natürlich wollte sie Frieden! Doch das hier war wahrlich der falscheste Zeitpunkt, den es dafür gab, die Friedenspfeife zu rauchen. „Ähm...", begann sie langsam und wieder wanderte ihr Blick zur Schlafzimmertür.

Innerlich erwartete sie, dass jeden Moment ein wild gewordener Todesser mit gezücktem Zauberstab daraus hervorsprang. Wie sollte sie das dann ihren beiden Freunden erklären? Vorausgesetzt, sie würden es überleben...

Doch die Tür blieb weiterhin verschlossen.

Einen ganzen Moment standen sie schweigend und unschlüssig im Flur. Gründe Augen funkelten blaue herausfordernd an, bis Ron schließlich etwas murmelte, was weit entfernt eine Entschuldigung sein konnte. Der Schwarzhaarige sah wenig begeistert aus, lächelte sie aber erwartungsvoll an.

Natürlich wusste sie, welcher Sturkopf Ronald Weasley war und so nickte sie annehmend. „Ok! Lasst uns in Wohnzimmer gehen! Ich habe Tee aufgesetzt, vielleicht wollt ihr eine Tasse?"Bei diesen Worten drängte sie die beiden Quälgeister ins Wohnzimmer. „Ich komme sofort!", fügte sie hinzu und wandte sich zur geschlossenen Schlafzimmertür ab.

Harry und Ron blickten sie einen Moment etwas verständnislos an, bevor der eine in die Küche und der andere in die Richtung der Couch verschwanden.

Innerlich fluchend warf sie einen letzten Blick über ihre Schulter und schob sich dann durch einen winzigen Spalt ins Schlafzimmer. Wie hatte sie erwarten können, dass sie die beiden einfach so abwimmeln konnte?

Als sie die Tür nahezu geräuschvoll wieder geschlossen hatte, blickte sie fiebrig in den Raum. Er war leer und das Fenster stand einen Spalt offen. Die weißen Vorhänge wogen sich langsam im sanften Nachtwind. „Verdammt.", entwischte es ihr gedrückt, während sie es schloss und den Kopf gegen die kühle Scheibe lehnte.

Er war fort! Schon wieder einmal, hatte er sich wieder aus ihrem Leben gestohlen. So schnell wie er wieder darin erschienen war. Ihre Augen brannten etwas, sie spürte, wie die Enttäuschung die vorher aufgeglommene Hoffnung beiseite drängen zu drohte. Doch dann trafen ihre Augen den Spiegel, über der Kommode.

Schleichend langsam legte sie die wenigen Schritte bis dahin zurück.

Das Spiegelglas war blank wie immer, nur an wenigen Stellen, konnte man leicht die Abdrücke von Krummbeins nasser Nase entdecken. Er hatte bis heute nicht verstanden, dass der Kater im Spiegel nicht etwa ein Rivale, sondern er selbst war. Doch das war es nicht, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit erweckt hatte.

Es waren nur drei Worte, welche sich gold-rot über das Glass zogen. Geschwungene Buchstaben, welche ihr mehr als nur bekannt vorkamen, nahmen fast die gänzliche Fläche ein. Direkt vor dem Spiegel lag sein Schreibwerkzeug. Es war geöffnet, lag unbeachtete auf der Seite hinter einer der Parfümfläschchen. Seine Spitze war zerdrückt...

Er war unbrauchbar...

Vorsichtig streckte sie die Hand danach aus, begutachtete ihn ein letztes Mal, bevor sie ihn seufzend zurück auf die Kommode legte. Er hatte ihren Lippenstift ruiniert! Wohlgemerkt ihren besten...

Ein zartes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Er war zurück in ihrem Leben! Wenn auch nur teilweise. Und er würde wieder kommen!

Mit einer leichten Handbewegung und einem gehauchten „Ratzeputz"ließ sie die Striemen auf dem Spiegel verschwinden. Stück für Stück verschwanden die drei Worte und sie beobachtete sie dabei.

_Ich komme wieder_

Direkt nachdem sich der letzte Buchstabe in Luft aufgelöst hatte und das Glass sauberer wie zuvor zurück lies, öffnete sich die Tür und ein rabenschwarzer Haarschopf schob sich durch den entstandenen Spalt. „Kommst du?", fragte ihr bester Freund mit blitzenden Augen.

Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf den Spiegel und nickte dann lächelnd...

* * *

_Jaja, es hat mal wieder lange gedauert, aber nun bin ich wieder hier und wie ihr seht, habe ich ein neues Chap im Gepäck! Und dieses Mal hatte ich einen Grund, solange nicht upzudaten. Wenigstens einen wirklich guten... Ich habe Seelenwanderer beendet! Und das bedeutet, dass ich jetzt erst einmal etwas mehr Zeit für DT und MV habe... :D Bis mich dann wieder eine neue Idee übermannt ...Und JA, da gibt es eine, aber ich versuche mich darin noch etwas zurück zu halten und mich erst einmal meinen anderen beiden Babys zu widmen. Aber es wird schwer, denn meinen Fingern kribbelt es schon wieder nach Slash... lechz_

_Gut, das gehört aber nicht hierher... ;)_

_**Großer Dank** geht natürlich wie immer an meine lieben Reviewer, die mir täglich das Leben versüßen... Ich liebe euch!!! schmatz_

_**Teufelsweib, Sunnylein** (Der Name sagt mir was, aber ich war da leider noch nie! Ich kenne dieses Gefühl aber, wenn man immer wieder an denselben Ort fährt. Naja, aber ich liebe diesen Ort, von daher macht mir das nicht wirklich was aus. Langweilig wurde mir auch nie, denn ich hatte entweder meinen Verlobten – JA Verlobten... :D Ich komme bald unter die Haube... oder meine gleichaltrige Cousine dabei und so hatten wir immer ne Menge Spaß... ), **Kasseopeia **(Wirklich? Also, ich verrate dir jetzt mal ein Geheimnis, ich mag im Moment überhaupt nicht mehr aus Dracos Sicht schreiben, weil das so entsetzlich schwer ist. Ich habe immer das Gefühl, ich bringe das Chaos in ihm nicht richtig rüber, vor allem, da er ständig zwischen Verzweiflung, Wut und Aggressionen tanzt. Das werdet ihr aber noch in den nächsten Chaps merken und ich hoffe, es kommt auch weiterhin gut rüber! Dein Komment hat mich aber sehr ermutigt, DANKE!!!),** Bele** (Interessant! Also, ich kenne Star Trek net, daher sagte mir das auch nix... ;) Ist aber wirklich mal interessant... Naja, wie gesagt, das Mädel spielt noch ne kleine bis mindergroße Rolle, das kommt aba noch. Sie ist aber, soviel kann ich schon mal sagen, nur eine gewöhnliche Hexe... ;)), **beckhamfan2, Kaya** **Unazuki** (Danke! rotwerd ), **Little-lion** (Naja, dazu kann ich nix sagen, denn dann würde ich dir die komplette Story verraten... ;)),** skatez, Actimel**, **die-na** (Taschentuchreich... ;)), **little-Brianna** (Ich weiß ich bin gemein... Und ich werde noch gemeiner sein, denn das war sicherlich nicht der letzte, gemine Cliff... ;) Sorry...), **Dragonies** (Danke... ausrutsch... Aua... schnief... ;) Himmel, unter ner Block??? Hilfe, da bringe ich meistens NICHTS zustande!! Hut ab!!! Und bei denem alten Nick werde ich dann bei Gelegenheit auch ma reinschauen... :D), **MrsGaladriel** (Macht nix, das System lag komplett brach! Ich konnte Tagelang nicht updaten. Jetzt geht es, aber ich muss die Chaps im .txt Format speichern... kopfschüttel)..._

_Und natürlich auch **DANKE **an meine **schwarz-Leser**... Würde mich aber trotzdem über ne kleine Rev freuen... ;)_


	18. 17 Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me!

**17.** Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me _##Ende November##_

_You don't know how you got here  
You just know you want out  
Believing in yourself  
Almost as much as you doubt (Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me – U2 by U2)_

Das Klopfen drang durch die Eingangshalle und strömte durch das gesamte Haus. Sie blickte nur halbherzig von ihrer Lektüre hoch und warf dem herbeigeeiltem Hauselfen einen befehlshaberischen Blick zu. Er verbeugte sich tief und stürmte dann hastig aus dem Salon.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis er zurückkam. Seine Ohren hangen wieder entsetzlich, so wie immer, wenn er es wagte, ungefragt mit ihr zu sprechen. Nein, eigentlich hingen sie immer, wenn er sie nur ansah! Und es fühlte sich gut an!

Sie liebte diese Art der Kontrolle, die sie über diese kleinen, wertlosen Geschöpfe besaß!

„Wer ist es?", zischte sie erbost, deute ihm damit an, dass es unerhört war, sie zu stören. Sie mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit zu beschmutzen.

Es war eine Schande, dass man diesen Schöpfen überhaupt erlaubte zu leben...

Der Hauself verbeugte sich tief, während er sprach. „Mylady, es ist Lady Patil."

Natalia verspürte fast etwas wie Freude, als sie den Namen vernahm. Wenigstens etwas gute, würde der Tag mit sich bringen. „Bring sie her! Sofort!", rief sie herrisch und legte das Buch beiseite.

Das aufstehen stellte sich etwas schwieriger als erwarten dar und so kauerte sie immer noch etwas hilflos in ihrem Sessel, als die Schwarzhaarige lächelnd den Raum betrat. Ihre braunen Augen leuchteten zufrieden, als sie sie erblickte. Mit wenigen Schritten war sie bei ihr und half ihr aus ihrer mieseren Lage.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie schließlich, als sich die Blonde vollkommen aufgerichtet hatte.

Natalia drückte angespannt den Rücken durch. Welch eine Frage? Sie war schwanger von einem kalten, egoistischen Miststück!

„Furchtbar! Ich will dieses Balg endlich loswerden. Ich bereue heute noch den Tag, an dem ich ihm erlaubt habe, mich überhaupt anzufassen!", zischte sie.

Padma Patil lächelte sanft uns streichelte ihre runden Bauch. „Er wird ein prachtvoller Anhänger werden, Natalia! Der dunkle Lord ist so stolz auf dich! Auf euch!"

Sie schnaubte verächtlich. „Auf uns? Mein gewährter Gemahl hat nicht sonderlich viel dazu beigetragen, außer etwas Schweiß und Sperma! Dieses Kind ist allein mein Verdienst! Und sollte es kein Prachtvoller Erbe und Anhänger werden, werde ich es mit bloßen Händen erwürgen!"

Patil Augen funkelten kurz auf, bevor sie zum Fenster schritt. Natalia folgte ihr langsam.

„Warum bist du hier?", fragte die junge Malfoy schließlich leise.

Die Schwarzhaarige räusperte sich schwach. „Ist dir irgendetwas an Draco aufgefallen, Natalia?"

Sie lachte bitter. Natürlich war es das! „Es ist wieder dieses Schlammblut, richtig?", fragte sie schneidend.

„Der Lord fürchtet schon! Sie war bei ihm, als der Hohe Rat ihn gefangen genommen hat! Hat er dir darüber etwas gesagt?"

„Er spricht fast nie mit mir.", antwortete sie bitter. Natürlich scherte es sie nicht, dass er sie nicht beachtete. Doch es machte sie wahnsinnig, dass er ihr ein Schlammblut vorzog...

Padma nickte und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. „Könntest du ihn für mich im Auge behalten? Für mich und den Dunklen Lord, versteht sich!"

Natalia legte die Hände an die Glasscheibe und starrte hinaus in den Garten. „Insofern ich ihn zu Gesicht bekommen werde, werde ich das selbstverständlich tun!", schnarrte sie wütend.

Einige Passanten blickten sie herablassend an, während sie an ihr Vorüberschritten. Hermione lehnte sich unbehaglich an die Wand, drückte das Bündel unter ihrem Umhang fester an sich. Das waren nicht die Ersten, die sie beäugt hatten, wie eine Ratte. Was war hier los?

Kannten diese merkwürdigen, Zwielichten Gestallten sie?

Doch warum sollte Draco sie an einen Ort bestellen, an dem sie jeder erkennen würde. Er wollte ihre Hilfe, warum sollte er ihr also eine Falle stellen?

Eigentlich war es töricht gewesen, ihm so einfach zu vertrauen. Bis jetzt hatte sie ihn erst zweimal wieder gesehen und beide Treffen waren kleine Katastrophen gewesen.

Dennoch hatte sie die letzten Wochen warten, fast schon auf Abruf verbracht, bis gestern schließlich endlich seine Nachricht gekommen war. Und natürlich war sie seiner Aufforderung sofort gefolgt und hatte sich auf den Weg in die tiefsten Ecken Schottlands gemacht, wo sie nun schon seit Stunden zu warten schien.

Ein älterer, heruntergekommener Zauberer in einem verschlissenen, alten Umhang schritt an ihr vorbei und schnalzte mit der Zunge, als er sie passierte. Seine trüben Augen musterten sie von oben bis unten.

Die Rebellin wandte sich schaudernd ab, spürte seine gierigen Blicke aber dennoch, wie sei weiterhin den dunkelgrünen Umhang herab glitten, der sie und ihren Schatz verborg. Wochenlang hatte sie danach gesucht!

Der Lösung für Dracos Problem!

Dabei war es direkt vor ihrer Nase gewesen. Jahrelang beinahe täglich, letztendlich zwar nur noch ab und zu, wenn sie Snape oder Dumbledore besuchte, aber dennoch hätte sie viel eher darauf kommen müssen!

Erst als Harry es in einem Gespräch fallen ließ, fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen! Sie hatte sich sofort auf den Weg gemacht, ein Exemplar zu besorgen. Leider war dies schwerer gewesen wie erwartet. Letztendlich hatte sie in die tiefsten Abgründe der Zauberergeschäfte steigen müssen, um es in einem kleinen, dreckigen Laden abseits der Nokturngasse zu erspähen.

Und es hatte sie ein kleines Vermögen gekostet!

Doch das war es ihr Wert! Denn das schien die einzige Möglichkeit zu sein, an ihn heranzukommen. An seine Erinnerungen!

Es wäre leicht gewesen, ihm alles zu erzählen. Doch die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es genügen würde, um seine Schranken zu überschreiten oder gar zu sprengen, bezweifelte sie. Es musste stärker sein, als nur bloße Worte oder Erzählungen! Denn diese währen in seinen Augen nicht mehr, wie eine Geschichte und würden allenfalls eine weitere, kleine Erinnerungslücke füllen. Es musste es sehen, fühlen, als würde er es erneut erleben!

Lange hatte sie überlegt, wie sie dies anstellen könnte, bevor ihr die Idee kam, seine Erinnerungen mit ihren zu locken!

Es war eine grandiose Idee, doch ob sie wirklich funktionieren würde, konnte sie nicht beurteilen. Bis jetzt war anscheinend niemand zuvor auf sie gekommen. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer und es beunruhigte sie. Doch einen Versuch war es wert, denn was hatten sie zu verlieren?

Sie hatten eh schon alles verloren...

„Kleines!", schnarrte es neben ihr und sie wich instinktiv ein paar Schritte zur Seite. Der alte Greis blickte sie lüstern an. „Was nimmst du?"

Hermione runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Bitte?"

Er lachte und entblößte ihr seine verfaulten Zahnstümpfe. „Was du kostest? Ich will das volle Programm!", keuchte er und umfasste ihre Schulter.

Der Lockenschopf musste stark gegen den Drang sich zu übergeben ankämpfen, als er näher kam und an ihrem Haar zu schnuppern begann. Grob stieß sie ihn von sich und wich einige Schritte zurück. WAS zur Hölle war hier los?

Der alte stieß sich mit funkelnden Augen von der wand ab und trat erneut an sie heran. „Du zierst dich! Das ist deine Masche, richtig! Aber, ich mag es!", lachte er heiser.

Mit einem Ruck hatte sie ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Robe gezogen und richtete ihn mit drohenden Augen auf ihren Gegenüber, der leise aufstöhnte und sie weiterhin mit glänzenden Augen begutachtete. „Ich warne sie, ich werde sie verhexen und zwar so, als wenn es kein morgen gäbe, wenn sie nicht bleiben wo sie sind!"

Erneut keuchte er. „Oh ja, verhex mich meine Süße! Sei grob mit mir!"

Das vollkommene Entsetzen zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht, als er erneut näher kam.

Einige der Passanten hatten sich neugierig umgedreht und beobachteten das Geschehen mit großen Augen. Komischerweise schien es sie nicht im Geringsten zu interessieren oder zu beunruhigen, dass ein alter, ekelhafter Greis eine junge Frau auf offener Straße belästigte!

Genauso wenig, wie den Alten ihre Drohungen interessierten.

Sie hob erneut den Zauberstab, als etwas Warmes von hinten gegen sie stieß. Vor Schreck rutschte ihr der Stab aus der Hand und beinahe auch das wertvolle Etwas, welches sie weiterhin unter ihrem Umhang verborgen hielt.

„Du solltest etwas ruhiger werden, wenn du nicht irgendwann auf offener Straße sterben willst.", flüsterte eine andere heisere Stimme ihr ins Ohr. Doch dieses Mal löste sie einen angenehmen Schauer bei ihr aus.

Wie lange, war er nicht mehr so nah bei ihr gewesen? Hatte sie berührt, ihr zärtliche Dinge zugeflüstert?

Ewigkeiten, wenigstens in ihren Augen!

„Gibt es ein Problem?", fragte er schließlich scharf an den Alten gerichtet, ließ von ihr ab und trat auf diesen zu. Sein nachtschwarzer umhang umspielte dabei locker seine Fußgelenke, ohne jedoch über den staubigen Boden zu schleifen.

Der Greis knurrte leise, bevor er leise zu zischen begann. „Verschwinde, ich habe sie zuerst gesehen!"

Trübe Augen funkelten ihn zornig an, als er näher trat. Doch es schüchterte den jungen Malfoy genauso wenig ein, wie es in interessierte. Er beugte sich etwas vor und entblößte seinen Unterarm. „Möchtest du es vielleicht mit mir ausdiskutieren? Ich hätte nichts dagegen einzuwenden?"

Die Augen fixierte die kleine, dunkle Stelle auf seiner weißen Haut fiebrig, bevor er heftig den Kopf zu schütteln begann und hastig verschwand.

Einige der Passanten starrten ihn interessiert an, bevor sie ebenfalls seinen Blick trafen und sich von dannen machte. Die Traube, welche die groteske Situation beobachtet hatte ohne zu handeln, löste sich allmählich auf und zurück blieben er und das Mädchen namens Granger, welches ihn mit zornigen Augen musterte. Sie war wunderschön...

„Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Wohin hast du mich hier bestellt?", knurrte sie.

Er lächelte überlegen ohne ihr zu antworten. Langsam setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung und deute an, ihm zu folgen. Leise murmelnd tat sie es und zusammen verschwanden sie wenige Minuten später durch die Tür des „Schwarzen Schimmels".

Die wenigen Gäste, zum größten Teil bestehend aus alten, vergreisten Tunichtguten und heruntergekommenen, verarmten jungen Mädchen, zum größten Teil Schlammblütern oder Squibs, blickten kurz auf, als sie die Schenke durchquerten und direkt auf den kleinen Tresen zusteuerten.

Der alte Wirt musterte sie interessiert. „Ein Zimmer?"

Der Blonde nickte. „Für die Nacht."

„Das macht 12 Sickel."

Wortlos legte Draco 12 kleine Silbermünzen auf den Tresen und nahm wenige Minuten später den Schlüssel an sich, dem ihm der Wirt überreichte.

Als sie zusammen die Treppe hinauf schritten, schnaubte Granger wütend auf. „Das ist so was wie ein Puff, richtig? Der Alte dachte, ich wäre eine Hure!"Ihre Stimme klang leicht hysterisch.

Er vermied sie anzusehen, während er die Tür Nummer 7 öffnete und vor ihr das kleine, schäbige Zimmer betrat. Natürlich hatte er es nicht anders erwartet trotzdem rümpfte er bei dem Anblick verachtend die Nase. Die junge Frau tat es ihm gleich.

„Dieses Drecksloch ist perfekt. Hierher würde sich niemand wagen, der etwas aus sich hält! Sprich, du wirst hier sicherlich niemanden antreffen, der uns gefährlich werden könnte."

Draco ignorierte sie vollkommen, während er zum Fenster schritt und dort die verschlissenen Vorhänge schloss. Das Zimmer war genauso schäbig, wie der Rest dieses Schuppens. Die Wände waren verdreckt, noch nicht einmal die Bettwäsche machte einen wirklich sauberen Eindruck.

„Das hier ist ein Bordell!", schnaubte sie und legte das Bündel vorsichtig aufs Bett. Dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und sprach einige Reinigungszauber auf das Bett und den Raum aus, bevor sie sich langsam auf der Matratze niederließ. Dennoch machte der Raum keinen angenehmeren Eindruck. Sogar das kleine, alte Gästehaus der Malfoys war angenehmer gewesen.

Draco legte seinen schwarzen Umhang ab und drehte sich langsam zu ihr um. „Deine Wohnung wäre zu riskant gewesen, sie umlagert von-"

„Laffarts Leuten.", beendete sie leise den Satz. Aus dem Nebenzimmer drangen leise eindeutige Geräusche zu ihnen durch. Sie senkte beschämt den Blick, versuchte ihn nicht anzusehen.

So schäbig dieser Raum auch sein mochte, es wäre ihr egal, wenn er sie gleich hier und jetzt in die Laken werfen würde und über sie herfallen würde, wie ein Tiger. Es würde sie nicht im geringsten stören, dass sie es zwischen Dreck und staub tun würden, wenn sie es nur tun würden!

Sie wollte ihn, ihr ganzer Körper schrie nach ihm und jeder Blick von ihm, schien es schlimmer zu machen...

„Wer ist Laffart?", durchschnitt er schließlich die Stille.

Sie atmete heftig aus und besann sich selber zur Ruhe. „Das spielt keine Rolle.", antwortete sie schließlich matt. „Wir sind nicht hier, um über Laffart zu reden."

„Genau!", erwiderte er. „Hast du eine Idee?", fügte er hinzu und beäugte das Bündel hinter ihr.

Sie nickte. „Ja, ich denke schon. Aber vorher, musst du mir einige Fragen beantworten!"

Einen Moment blitzten seine grauen Augen Hoffnungsvoll auf, dann überzog sein Gesicht eine Anspannung von Ungeduld. Langsam ließ er sich auf dem Stuhl nieder, über dem sein Umhang hing und sah sie dann fest an. „Kannst du auch meine Fragen beantworten?", zischte er dann.

„Beantworten kann ich sie sicher nicht! Jedenfalls nicht zu genüge. Das kannst nur du allein!", erwiderte sie leise.

Seine Augen funkelten unzufrieden. „Und wie? Wie soll ich es herausfinden?"

Vorsichtig zog sie das Bündel an sich heran, löste sorgfältig den schützenden Stoff. Sie hatte es nicht mehr ausgepackt, seit sie es gekauft hatte. „Damit vielleicht.", hauchte sie und blickte ihn eindringlich an. Sie wusste nicht, ob es funktionieren würde, doch sie war guter Hoffnung.

Seine Gesichtszüge erhellten sich etwas, als er das Etwas erblickte. Offensichtlich erinnerte er sich an einen Gegenstand wie diesen, oder er hatte ihn in den letzten Monaten schon gesehen.

„Gut, fangen wir an.", sagte er dann matt.

* * *

_Hallo ihr Süßen... Ich fasse mich heute kurz, zum Grund komme ich gleich! Auch werde ich in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen nicht sonderlich häufig zum updaten kommen. Lediglich bei Seelenwanderer werde ich versuchen etwas öfter an die Tastatur zu gehen... Nun zu meinem Grund... Dem Grund, warum ich in den letzten Tagen (oder eher Wochen) nicht an den PC gekommen bin. Das Schicksal meint es nicht gut mit mir. Ich hatte einen kleinen Unfall, eigentlich nichts wirklich schlimmes, aber das Resultat ist ein eingegipster Arm... :( _

_So leid es mir tut, damit komme ich momentan wirklich nicht sonderlich gut zurecht (vor allem was das tippen angeht) und noch weniger komme ich natürlich zum schreiben. Ich werde also Geduld haben müssen, bis ich dieses Mistding (Gips) wieder los bin..._

_Großer **DANK **geht an meine treuen **Leser **und vor allem **Reviewer**!!! Knuddel&knutsch_

_Ausgiebigen Dank verkneife ich mir heute einmal, da ich schon für diesen spärlichen Text scheinbar Jahrzehnte benötige... Ein Grund, warum ich ihn erst einmal bei allen FF´s verwenden werde..._

_Tja, das war es für´s Erste..._

_Eure lädierte ET... Ich liebe euch... ;) _


	19. 18 Fighter!

**18. **Fighter

_I am a fighter and I  
I ain't gonna stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough (Fighter – Christina Aguilera by Christina Aguilera)_

„Erst meine Fragen!", sagte sie fest, fester als sie eigentlich gewollt hatte und wieder blitzten seine silber-grauen Augen ungeduldig auf. Sie seufzte innerlich, besann sich aber selber wieder zur Ruhe.

Schließlich nickte er schwach, kaum merklich. Sein Blick ruhte immer noch auf ihrem Mitbringsel, einem Denkarium, welches sie vorsichtig wieder unter dem Stoff verschwinden ließ um seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

Unruhe pur strahlte von ihm aus, als er sich langsam auf dem Stuhl hin und her bewegte, sie erwartungsvoll musterte.

„Seit wann erinnerst du dich?", begann sie dann langsam.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich wüsste, wie lange ich schon in diesem Zustand bin, würde ich es dir gerne sagen."

Also war ebenfalls sein Zeitgefühl gestört. Das war nicht gut. Überhaupt nicht gut, um genau zu sein. Es bewies, dass Voldemort ganze Arbeit geleistet hatte...

„Wenigstens in etwa?", fügte sie schließlich hinzu.

„Vielleicht ein halbes Jahr.", knurrte er.

„Vielleicht auch länger?"

„Das wird es wohl heißen!", schnappte er.

Sie seufzte und blickte einen Moment auf den Boden. Er war gereizter denn je, doch natürlich konnte man es ihm nicht im Geringsten verübeln. „Erzähl mir einfach, was dir dazu einfällt."

Sekundenlang blickte er sie verständnislos an.

„Nun ja, wie hat es sich entwickelt, nachdem es anfing?", setzte sie erklärend hinzu.

Er schluckte, bevor er begann. „Erst waren es nur Träume. Anfangs kamen sie gelegentlich, wenn ich Ohnmächtig war. Dann kamen sie auch, wenn ich schlief, wurden schließlich immer regelmäßiger, bis sie schließlich auch Tagsüber einsetzten."Einen Moment hielt er inne, rieb sich die Schläfen.

Hermione lauschte bloß still. Ihr Herz schien einige Gänge zurückgelegt zu haben. Es schien viel zu langsam zu schlagen.

„Es ist unerträglich. Ich fürchte, es holt mich ein.", wieder stockte er, starrte ins Leere. „Aber, viel mehr fürchte ich, dass es das nicht tun könnte."

Unerträgliche Stille trat ein, nachdem er begonnen hatte zu schweigen. Beide blickten zu Boden, ihr Herz hatte einen bedenklich merkwürdigen Rhythmus angenommen. Es schlug in einer Mischung aus Trauer, Verzweiflung und Leid. Dennoch verspürte sie jedoch mit jedem Schlag Hoffnung...

Er wollte sich erinnern, auch wenn er keinen Schimmer hatte, was ihn erwarten würde! Das war gut, wenn nicht sogar notwendig. Wie sollte er Grenzen überschreiten, welche jenseits jeder Naturgesetzte lagen, wenn er es nicht selber wollte?

Sie hoffte nur, dass er stark genug sein würde! Das er es schaffen würde!

Und ganz tief in ihr glühte ein kleiner Funken Hoffnung, welcher mit jedem Blick von ihm wuchs. Die Hoffnung den Mann zurück zu bekommen, den sie liebte! Doch ihr Verstand legte ihr ebenfalls mit jedem Blick die Tatsachen vor Auge.

Draco war gebrochen und selbst wenn sie es schaffen würden, selbst wenn er alle Grenzen sprengen würde...

„Lass uns anfangen.", hauchte sie und hob das Denkarium vorsichtig auf ihren Schoss. Ihre Hände zitterten, während sie ihren Verstand unterdrückte.

---

Gleichmäßiges, sanftes Pochen erfüllte den unterkühlen Kellerraum. Die Tür vibrierte unter den Stößen, welche ihr von außen zugefügt wurden im Takt der leichten Schläge.

Severus Snape stellte das halbvolle Glass Scotch klirrend auf dem Beistelltisch seines Ledersessels ab. „Herein.", knarrte er blechen.

Keine Sekunde später öffnete die Tür sich beinahe geräuschlos hinter ihm. Er benötigte keinen Blick um herauszufinden, wer ihn so spät und dazu noch in seinen Privaten Gemächern heimsuchte.

„Severus mein Guter.", ertönte es freundlich hinter ihm und wenige Sekunden später, erschien ein gewohntes Antlitz neben ihm.

„Albus.", knurrte er matt, während der Alte sich lächelnd im Sessel links neben ihm nieder lies. Der Meister der Zaubertränke warf einen prüfenden Blick über seine Schulter. Er hatte kein einziges Geräusch vernommen, welche das Schließen der Tür verursacht hatte, dennoch war sie verschlossen. Typisch Albus Dumbledore! Er wurde weder gesehen noch gehört, wenn er es nicht wollte.

Der Greis räusperte sich nun leise, lehnte sich etwas im Sessel zurück. Seine Augen musterten Severus ausgiebig und der Ausdruck in ihnen, machte den Mann mittleren Alters fast verrückt. Es war, als würde Albus durch seine Hülle hindurch sehen und manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, ob er es nicht vielleicht tat. „Hast du vielleicht einen Tee für mich?", fragte der Schulleiter und das Oberhaupt des Phönix Ordens lächelnd, die Antwort wohl wissend.

„Ich habe Scotch, Wasser und gegebenenfalls ein paar Tränke zu bieten.", gab der Schwarzhaarige matt zurück.

Der Alte nickte lächelnd und wenige Sekunden später, erschien eine dampfende Tasse Tee auf dem Beistelltisch, welcher sich exakt zwischen den beiden Ledersesseln befand.

Wie oft hatte er hier mit Draco Malfoy gesessen und Pläne und Strategien rundum Voldemort und seine Truppen besprochen? Wie oft, hatte er hier stundenlang mit Hermione Granger verharrt, nachdem sein bester Spion aufgeflogen war? Wie oft, wie oft, wie...

„Das wievielte Glass ist das, Severus?", unterbrach ihn der Alte nun sanft.

Er blitzte ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an. „Das Erste und das seit 2 Wochen.", grummelte er. Nicht dass er dem Alten seine Sorge übel nahm, viele Zauberer verfielen in diesen Zeiten dem Alkohol, einer Droge, welche noch nicht einmal sie gewaffnet waren. Doch er gehörte nicht zu ihnen. Zugegeben, es gab Zeiten, wo er öfter zum Glass gegriffen hatte, doch auch dann hatte er sich selber immer unter Kontrolle gehabt.

Schon eher würde er süchtig nach dem Traumlos-Trank, welchen er seit Wochen vor dem Einschlafen zu sich nahm, um wenigstens etwas Ruhe zu finden...

„Das beruhigt mich zu hören.", antwortete Albus sanft und nahm vorsichtig einen Schluck Tee zu sich.

„Ist es DAS, weswegen sie hier sind, Albus?", fragte Severus schließlich spitz. Natürlich war es das nicht, er wusste genau, warum der Schulleiter hier war. Sein Inneres kochte bei dem Gedanken daran erneut vor Wut auf.

Der Greis seufzte leise, bevor er zu sprechen begann. „Du wirst gut, mein Lieber! Natürlich nicht!"Er zögerte, als würde er nach den richtigen Worten suchen, was höchst merkwürdig für Albus Dumbledore war. „Laffart war bei mir. Er sagte, ihr hättet starke Probleme zu kooperieren!"

„Kooperieren? Dieser Bastart will doch gar nicht kooperieren. Er will uns beschatten, wartet regelrecht darauf, dass einer von uns einen Fehler macht!", seine Stimme klang merkwürdig fremd als er sprach. Seine Hände bohrten sich krampfhaft in die Stuhllehnen.

„Das ist mir sehr wohl bewusst. Doch wir haben Momentan einfach keine andere Wahl, als wenigstens augenscheinlich zu kooperieren, wenn wir nicht noch größere Probleme bekommen wollen. Etwa die Missgunst des gesamten hohen Rates!"

„DAS ist es doch Albus! Das ist es, was mich wahnsinnig macht. Er ist sich seinen Einflusses genau bewusst und er genießt es uns damit unter Druck zu setzten! Er weiß genau, dass er Miss Granger mit nur einem Wort ausliefern könnte! Schon alleine ein Verdacht würde genügen, sie für mehrere Tage zur Verhörung zu bringen. Und er weiß ebenfalls, dass wir es niemals zulassen werden! Dabei geht es ihm nicht einmal wirklich um Granger und Malfoy! Sie wären nur Mittel zum Zweck! Nein, sie sind es!"

Wieder seufzte der Alte. „Auch das ist mir bewusst, Severus! Dennoch können wir es nicht ändern. Wir müssen versuchen, diese Situation bestmöglich zu regeln. Das heißt, dass wir Laffart und seine Leute wenigstens augenscheinlich akzeptieren werden! Und wir werden kooperieren, solange es keine andere Lösung gibt, ohne Miss Granger zu gefährden."

„DAS werden wir aber tun, wenn wir dieses Mal kooperieren, Albus! Er will dieses Mädchen bei Potter und Weasley einschleusen! Nicht zur Zusammenarbeit und Unterstützung, wie er es behauptet, sondern weil er genau weiß, dass diese beiden sein Schlüssel zu Hermione sein könnten und es vielleicht auch sein werden!"Er war aufgesprungen hatte beinahe das Glass vom Tisch gefegt.

„Ich bezweifle, dass Harry Potter oder Ronald Weasley auch nur ein Wort sagen würden, das ihrer besten Freundin schaden könnte! Sie würden sich eher selber die Zunge herausreißen, als das zu tun. Und auch wenn es Momentan Probleme zwischen Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley geben mag, er würde eher sterben, als sie an den Feind auszuliefern.", gab der Alte ruhig zurück.

Severus zwang sich selber zur Ruhe. „Und das bedeutet?"

„Wenn Miss Daujon mit Potter und Weasley zusammen arbeiten soll, dann wird sie das vorerst auch tun."

Knacken ertönte im Raum und dem Meister der Zaubertränke wurde erst bewusst woher es kam, als seine Hände, welche er krampfhaft zu Fäusten geballt hatte, schmerzten. „Dann wird sie das wohl tun! Doch ich werde sie im Auge behalten!", zischte er.

---

Einen Moment starrte er benommen auf das runde Gefäß, welches sie nun auf dem Schoss balancierte. Wollte er es wirklich? Wollte er wirklich sehen, was sie ihm zeigen würde?

Was würde es auslösen?

Was, wenn er es bereuen würde?

Es würde kein Zurück geben...

Schließlich nickte er zustimmend und sie legte sich zögernd den Eichenholzfarbenen Zauberstab an die Schläfe. Als sie ihn entfernte, zog er einen dünnen, seidigen, weiß schimmernden Faden mit sich, welchen sie langsam in das Gefäß sinken ließ. Er schien im Inneren zu zerfließen.

„Wir fangen klein an.", wisperte sie atemlos und starrte ebenfalls auf den Inhalt.

Sein Atem ging rasselnd schnell, als er seine Hand ausstreckte, um die Substanze zu berühren. Er wusste nicht warum er es tat, noch woher er wusste, dass er es tun musste. Es schien ebenfalls aus einer Erinnerung zu stammen, welche er verloren hatte. Wie so viele andere auch...

Und das hier war vielleicht der Schlüssel, zu ihnen...

Zu seinem früherem Leben...

Als er den Inhalt des Gefäßes berührte, schleuderte es ihn herum, zog ihn mit sich. Das Gefühl war merkwürdig, verwirrend, aber nicht schmerzhaft. Eine ganze Weile schien er zu fallen, doch der erwartete Aufprall blieb aus.

_Plötzlich, ganz unerwartet stand er inmitten eines großen Raumes. Eher einer Halle. Sie war ihm spärlich als die große Halle von Hogwarts bekannt. Doch irgendetwas war anders, als es in seinen wenigen Erinnerungen an diesen Ort der Fall war. Sie war leer, alle Tische waren verschwunden. Nur wenige Stühle standen sorgfältig an den Wänden aufgereiht und der Saal schimmerte in allen möglichen Farben. Es stammte von den Kerzen, welche die Decke, die einen Sternenhimmel zeigte, erleuchteten. Ihre Flammen waren Gold, Silber, Gelb, Grün, Rot und Blau..._

_Und dann war da Musik, schmerzhaft bekannt. Stöhnend rieb er sich die Schläfen, während er vorsichtig in den Raum herein trat. In seiner Mitte tanzten einige der Schüler. Jedenfalls schätzte er, dass es Schüler waren, denn obwohl sie alle mehr als festlich gekleidet waren, wirkten sie noch recht jung. Vielleicht 17 oder etwas Älter..._

_Etwas abseits zog ein Schwarzhaariger, bebrillter junger Mann ein blondes Mädchen lächelnd an sich. Es handelte sich eindeutig um Harry Potter, den größten Feind des Meisters. Draco hatte keine Ahnung warum, doch er hatte nie danach gefragt..._

_Weiter Links stritten sich zwei schwarzhaarige Mädchen, welche dasselbe Kleid trugen auf das Herbste und es war allzu deutlich, dass sie Zwillinge waren._

_Und dann erblickte er sie!_

_Sie stand mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, ihre braunen Locken anscheinend gewollt unsymmetrisch mit kleinen, goldenen Klammern hochgesteckt. Ihr weinrotes Kleid reichte bis zum Boden und die vielen, freien Hautpartien schimmerten golden. Sie sah bezaubernd aus..._

_Vorsichtig näherte er sich, erwartete regelrecht, dass sie ihn erkennen würde. Doch sie schien ihn nicht einmal zu beachten, blickte starr durch ihn hindurch, während er Schritt für Schritt näher auf sie zukam. _

„_Hey Granger! So allein? Nicht das ich es anders erwartet hätte.", ertönte es spöttisch hinter ihm, bevor etwas grob durch ihn hindurch schritt. Draco blieb stehen, beäugte etwas entsetzt die Szenerie, die sich ihm nun bot._

_Das war eindeutig er, wer ihn soeben durchschritten hatte._

„_Verschwinde Malfoy!", zischte sie nun grob und entfernte sich etwas. Als sie sich von der Wand abstieß und ihnen beiden den Rücken zudrehte, durchfuhr es ihn abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Der Ausschnitt des weinroten Kleides zeigte wahrhaftig mehr, wie er verbarg und auch hier schimmerte ihre Haut golden._

_Seinem jüngeren Ich schien es nicht anders zu ergehen, denn seine grauen Augen funkelten trübe auf, während er an ihrer freien Haut hing. Wie in Trance rieb er sich abwesend den Arm, bevor er stürmisch herumwirbelte und im Getümmel der tanzenden Verschwand._

_Draco blickte sich selber noch einen Augenblick hinterher, bevor er dieselbe Stelle desselben Armes vorsichtig berührte. An dieser Stelle befand sich das dunkle Mal..._

---

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Draco wieder aus dem Denkarium zurück geschleudert wurde. Er sah sichtlich verwirrt aus und rieb sich gedankenverloren den Arm, während sie die Erinnerung wieder zurück an ihren Platz führte.

„Wie alt waren wir?", hauchte er matt.

„17.", antwortete sie sanft. Sie hatte diese Erinnerung mit Absicht gewählt, denn eigentlich hatte sie wenig mit ihr und Draco zu tun. Er war vor dem Abschlussball einige Tage verschwunden gewesen und von da an, hatte er auffallend oft, seinen Unterarm gehalten.

Jeder wusste, wo der junge Slytherin gewesen war und was nun seine blasse Haut zierte. Doch sie sprachen nicht darüber. Wenigstens nicht mit ihm, obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass Dumbledore es getan hatte.

„Zeig mir mehr.", sagte er hektisch.

Sie nickte schwach, wählte eine neue Erinnerung und setzte den Zauberstab an. Während sie vorsichtig daran zog, verwischte die Erinnerung, bis sie mit dem Faden ins Denkarium sank.

Wenige Sekunden später verschwand der Blonde wieder im Inneren, um einige Minuten später wieder aufzutauchen.

So ging es einige Stunden, während denen sie fast nicht mehr sprachen, bis auf einige Fragen, welche er ihr am Ende jeder Erinnerung stellte, bevor er in der nächsten verschwand. Von Mal zu Mal war er verstörter, sein Gesicht blasser und seine Augen trüber.

Nachdem er aus der Letzten zurückgekehrt war, verlange er nicht sofort eine neue. Er ließ sich schwer atmend auf das Bett fallen und rieb sich zitternd die Schläfen. Hermione rieb ihm sanft über den Rücken, doch er wich wie geschlagen zurück, würdigte ihr keines einzigen Blickes.

Vorsichtig setzte sie die letzte Erinnerung wieder ein, holte sie sich anschließend vor das innere Auge.

Es war eine Erinnerung von ihrer Gefangenschaft... Wie Flint sie bedrängt hatte und Draco ihr unerwartet zur Hilfe kam. Doch nicht nur das, er hatte ihr zur Flucht verholfen, hatte seine eigenes Leben für sie riskiert und so das ihre gerettet...

Damals war ihr das erste Mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass er ein Spion war. Jedenfalls war er nicht das gewesen, was man anfangs vermutet hatte.

„Ich kannte diese Erinnerung. Wenigstens teilweise.", hauchte er schließlich leise und richtet sich langsam auf.

Sie lächelte schwach, musste einen Moment gegen den Drang ankämpfen seine Hand zu ergreifen und sie aufmunternd zu drücken oder gar zärtlich seine blassen Wangen zu streicheln. Seine Augen wirkten entsetzlich müde...

„Warum?", fragte er schließlich.

„Was, warum?", entgegnete sie.

„Warum habe ich ihn verraten?"

„Weil das was er tat falsch war! Weil Du...", sie zögerte."Weil du nicht der Mensch warst, der andere tötete, nur weil sie anders waren. Du wolltest dem ein Ende bereiten!"

Seine sturmgrauen Augen blitzten kurz auf. Es war eine Mischung aus Ungläubigkeit und Erkenntnis. Er schien innerlich zu kämpfen, versuchte deutlich alles zu ordnen, was er in den letzten Stunden gesehen hatte.

„Zeig mir mehr!", knurrte er dann.

Sie stöhnte leise auf, während sie ihn besorgt musterte. Wieder überkam sie der Drang ihn zu berühren, zu streicheln... Ihm nah zu sein, ihm Hoffnung zu geben, so wie sie es früher getan hatte...

„Nein!", antwortete sie bestimmt. „Du hast für heute genug."

„Ich sagte, zeig mir mehr!", zischte er grob. Es war deutlich der Ton eines Hauptmannes, wenn er auch müde und gestresst klang.

Sie hielt seinen Blicken stand. „Ich sagte Nein! Nicht mehr heute!"

Er schnaubte wütend auf und griff nach seinem Umhang. „Dann halte dich bereit.", knurrte er wütend und stürmte aus dem Raum.

* * *

_So, hier bin ich wieder. Leider geht die Sache mit meinem Arm nicht ganz so gut voran, wie es sein sollte, aber ich arbeite daran. Schlecht ist dabei natürlich, dass ich nicht wirklich zum schreiben komme und so auch nicht zum updaten. Doch an dieser Stelle muss ich euch leider um Verständnis bitten, denn was nicht geht, geht nun mal nicht..._

_An dieser Stelle vielen Dank, für all die lieben Reviews und Genesungswünsche! Ich erspare es mir jetzt einfach mal, euch alle aufzuzählen, denn dazu reicht mein Elan was das Schreiben geht einfach noch nicht aus. Ich widme meine vorhandene Energie vorerst lieber der Story... ;) knuddelz_

_Anmerk: Herrgott, treibt mich nochmal in den Wahnsinn. jetzt musste ich schon wieder alles überarbeiten und die Perspektiventrennungen ändern, weil diese scheiß Format keine Raute mehr anzeigt... ätz _


	20. 19 Open your eyes!

**19.** Open your eyes _---Mitte Januar 2002---_

_Open your eyes, open your mind  
proud like a god don't pretend to be blind (Open your eyes – Guano Apes by Sandra Nasic)_

Müde kauerte sie auf dem Bett, wartete darauf, dass er wieder aus dem Strudel von Gedanken erschien, die sie ihm im Denkarium bereitgestellt hatte. Dieses Mal dauerte es länger, wie sie erwartet hatte.

Einen Moment versuchte sie sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, um welchen Gedanken es sich handelte, doch schnell wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie diesen nicht abrufen konnte, solange er sich in der kleinen Schale befand.

Sie gähnte, sie war entsetzlich müde...

Schon seid Stunde verweilte sie hier um nichts weiter zu tun, als sich ihre Gedanken- und Erinnerungsfäden aus der Schläfe zu ziehen und darauf zu warten, dass er zurück kam und ihr gehetzt einige Fragen dazu stellte.

Sie konnte nicht wirklich beurteilen ob es funktionierte. Er wirkte gestresster denn je, vor allem wenn sie sich nach ihren Stundenlangen Treffen wieder trennten und doch schien es ihn nicht zu ändern. Er wurde unruhiger, von Mal zu Mal und er ging ihr ebenfalls von mal zu Mal mehr aus dem Weg.

Vielleicht lag es am letzten Mal. Sie hatte ihm die Szene ihres ersten Kusses gezeigt und er hatte merkwürdig darauf reagiert.

Gar nicht...

Doch in seinen Augen hatte sie gelesen, dass er sich erinnert. Wenn auch nur spärlich, er tat es. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund, wollte diese Erinnerungen nicht. Und das verletzte sie...

Der Strudel tat sich auf, der junge, blonde Mann tauchte an die Oberfläche zurück, bis er wieder vor ihr stand. Seine Augen wirkten ebenso müde, wie sie sich fühlte.

Sie seufzte leise und zog das Denkarium zurück auf ihren Schoss, setzte die Erinnerung wieder ein. Es war eine Erinnerung von Zabini. Einem Gespräch von ihr und Blaise Zabini und sie hatte lange überlegt, sie ihm zu zeigen. Immerhin war dieser noch als Spion tätig und sie hatte soeben sein Leben auf´s Spiel gesetzt, indem sie Draco, dem Hauptmann der Dark Device, es offenbart hatte.

Hermione hoffte, dass sie es nicht bereuen würde...

Draco mochte momentan skeptisch sein, was Voldemort anging, doch er folgte ihm immer noch. Sie sprachen zwar nicht darüber, aber sie wusste es.

„Ich kenne diesen Mann!", keuchte er benommen und ließ sich auf das bett fallen. Jedoch in angemessenem Abstand zu ihr.

Hermione schluckte, sie wusste nicht, was den Kloß in ihr auslöste. Die Tatsache, dass er Zabini erkannt hatte oder seine offensichtliche Absperrung zu ihr. „Er war dein Freund! Dein bester Freund!", antwortete sie leise.

Der Todesser erwiderte nichts, blickte ins Leere.

„Möchtest du mehr sehen?", hauchte sie.

Nach kurzen zögern nickte er.

Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie die nächste Erinnerung wählte. Sie wusste nicht warum sie es tat, immerhin war er schon nach dem Kuss schon mehr als verstört gewesen.

Dennoch tat sie es...

---

Lieses Lachen drang zu ihm durch, während er die Stube des schäbigen Schuppens in dem sie sich befanden durchschritt. Es war ein Drecksschuppen, eines der schäbigsten der Insel und es verwunderte ihn nicht einmal, dass Draco Malfoy in den letzten Wochen des Öfteren hier gesichtet worden war. Natürlich immer in Begleitung einer jungen Frau...

Der Krieg war einsam. Harry kannte dieses Gefühl, auch wenn er nicht gerade einen Ort wie diesen heimgesucht hätte, um die Einsamkeit wenigstens für einige Stunden zu stillen.

Erneutes Lachen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Dieses Mal stammte es nicht von der jungen Frau welche sie seit geraumer Zeit im Schlepptau hatten, sondern von seinem besten Freund. Ronald Wangen waren beachtlich gerötet und erst ein viel sagender Blick von Severus Snape, welcher diese Mission unbedingt begleiten wollte, brachte ihn zum schweigen.

Die junge Frau, Isabelle Daujon lächelte ebenfalls entschuldigend und beide verstummten.

Harry traute ihr nicht. Sie mochte nett und höfflich sein, ab und an schlecht über ihren Vorgesetzten Pierre Laffart sprechen und Ron schöne Augen machen, doch er traute ihr nicht! Ganz im Gegensatz zu Ron, der ihm aber versichert hatte, ihr niemals ein Sterbenswörtchen über Hermione zu offenbaren. Und auch wenn Harry ihm glauben wollte, ließ er die beiden niemals aus den Augen! Ebenso wenig wie Severus Snape es tat und es war gut so.

Langsam löste er seinen Blick von dem merkwürdigen Trio und schritt zur Theke oder auch der Rezeption, hinter der ein alter Wirt gerade Kleingeld zu zählen schien. Er blinzelte ihn aus verengten Augen an, ein Zeichen dafür, dass diese nicht mehr sonderlich gut waren.

„Wenn du Gesellschaft willst, musst du dir die Kleine schon selber suchen! Da drüben stehen einige, die aber sicherlich bereit dazu wären...", schnarrte der Alte.

Harry schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Ich hätte einige Fragen."

„Fragen.", hauchte der alte misstrauisch und legte sein Kleingeld beiseite.

„Zu einem Gast."

„Darüber gebe ich keine Auskunft."

Der Schwarzhaarige verdrehte genervt die Augen. Damit hatte er natürlich gerechnet und zog den kleinen Beutel aus der Umhangstasche, denn er vorsichtshalber eingesteckt hatte. Klirrend legte er ihn auf die Theke. Die Augen des Alten blitzten erfreut auf, als der ehemalige Gryffindor 10 silberne Sickel aus dem Beutel holte und auf den Tresen fallen lies.

„Sprechen sie jetzt?"

Der Wirt grinste und entblößte dabei eine Reihe verfaulter Zähne. „Kommt darauf an, über wen.", sagte er und lies die Sickel hastig unter dem Tresen verschwinden.

„Einem Todesser."

Die Augen des Alten weiteten sich gespenstig. „Hier kommen keine Todesser her."

Harry legte weitere 10 Sickel auf den Tresen.

„Gut, manchmal schon."

„Ist ihnen ein großer Blonder aufgefallen?"

Der Alte legte den Mund kraus. „Schon möglich."

---

Draco stieß sich langsam vom Bett ab und schritt auf die Schale zu, welche auf ihrem Schoss verharrte. Sie blickte ihn mit großen Augen an.

Es brachte ihn fast um...

Natürlich erinnerte er sich, wenn auch nicht so, wie er es erwartet hatte.

Er erinnerte sich, mehr schlecht als Recht und er hatte sich ein Bild von dem Mann machen können, der er gewesen war. Doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er würde nicht mehr zu diesem Mann werden. Es waren nicht seine Erinnerungen die er in seinen Träumen, mittlerweile Nacht für Nacht sah. Es waren Erinnerungen aus einem vergangenen Leben, ein leben in das er nicht mehr zurück konnte.

Doch das war es was sie wollte!

Sie liebte ihn immer noch! Den Mann, der er gewesen war und sie wollte ihn zurück...

Das war der einzige Grund, warum sie hier war. Und er betrog sie beide...

Langsam, automatisch legte er die Hand in die Schale, wartete auf den gewohnten Sog, der ihn in sich aufnehmen würde. Und er kam...

_Am anderen Ende erwarte ihn eine vertraute Umgebung. Er hatte diesen Raum in den letzten Monaten mehr als nur oft gesehen, sei es in Träumen und Vision oder auch in Wirklichkeit gesehen. Es war ihr Schlafzimmer..._

_Sie war auf dem Bett und natürlich war sie nicht allein. Unter ihr, sich leise wimmernd windend lag ein junger Mann und er wusste auch so, ohne wirklich hinzusehen, wer es war, der unter dem Hauch ihrer Lippen, welche schleichend langsam über den nackten Körper wanderten, stöhnte._

_Seine Haut war blass, mit blauen Flecken und blutigen Schrammen übersäht. An seinem linken Arm prangte das dunkle Mal und er stellte einen extremen Kontrast zu ihrer makellosen, zartbraunen Haut dar._

_Nur fahring registrierte er, dass sie die Körpermitte des anderen, seines jüngeren Ichs, erreicht hatte und diese ausgiebig liebkoste. Der junge Mann stöhnte leise, krallte sich den Lacken fest._

_Draco wich an die Wand zurück, unfähig sich zu bewegen._

_Sein Atem beschleunigte sich mit dem seines andern Ichs, als sie wieder an ihm hoch kroch und ihn innig küsste. _

_Er hasste sich! Er hasste sich mehr als alles andere..._

_Doch er hasste sich nicht dafür, dass er sie geliebt hatte! Dass er den dunklen Lord verraten hatte oder dass er für sie alles aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte..._

_Er hasste sich dafür, dass er es verloren hatte! Dass er das Leben verloren hatte, was er geführt hatte und vor allem, dass er sie verloren hatte!_

_Und er hasste sich dafür, dass er nicht mehr der Mann war, den sie wollte...Den sie brauchte...Dass er es niemals wieder sein würde, so sehr er es auch versuchte..._

_Und er hasste Voldemort, dieses Monster, dafür, dass er ihm alles genommen hatte..._

_Zitternd sank er an der Wand herunter, beobachtete durch den Schleier, welcher sich vor seinen schmerzenden Augen gelegt hatte, wie sie leidenschaftlich auf ihm ritt. Ihre Lenden auf seinen kreisen ließ und leise, kleine Stoßseufzer ihr entflohen..._

_Das er sie in diesen Teufelkreis gezogen hatte!_

_Dass er ihr Leben, genauso wie sein, zerstört hatte!_

_Dass er sie liebte..._

_Mehr als alles andere..._

Seine Schläfen schmerzten entsetzlich, als er wieder im Hotelzimmer zu sich kam. Er wusste nicht, wann er zurückgekommen war, doch ihr besorgtes Ich über ihm, ließ darauf hindeuten, dass es schon einen ganzen Moment her war.

Die Schmerzen ließen langsam wieder nach, doch er wüsste, sie würden ihn immer quälen, wann immer er sich erinnerte oder versuchte es zu tun.

„Draco?", hauchte sie sanft und strich ihm zärtlich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Zischend zog er die Luft ein, entzog sich ihrer Berührung sofort wieder. Er wollte und konnte ihr das nicht antun. Und er wusste, würde er ihr weiter erlauben ihn zu berühren, ihm nahe zu sein, würde er schwach werden...

Würde sie wollen...

Und sie letztendlich verletzten...

Hastig stand er auf, stieß sie dabei von sich, blickte sich unruhig im Raum um. Er musste fort... Fort solange noch zeit dazu war. Fort bevor er die Beherrschung über sich selbst verlor und sie einfach an sich ziehen würde... Sie berühren würde... Küssen würde...

„Mein Mal.", log er mit schwacher Stimme und fasste sich unterstreichend an den linken Arm. „Ich muss gehen."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer. Ließ sie mit großen, flimmernden Augen zurück...

---

„Ja, ich glaube er ist oben.", sagte der Wirt 20 Minuten und 40 Sickel später leise und deutete auf die alte, morsche Treppe die nach oben führte.

Harrys Herz machte einen entsetzlichen Sprung und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, stürmte er zum Absatz, stieß dabei hart mit einer vermummten Gestallt zusammen, sie ihm entgegen eilte. „Hey.", knurrte er, doch der Fremde beachtete ihn nicht, steuerte zielstrebig auf die Tür zu, ohne ihn oder seinen Anhang, der nun intensiv mit den anderen Gästen beschäftigt war, zu beachten.

Als er wieder herumwirbelte, die Stufen in wenigen Schritten nahm und schließlich den Absatz erreichte, blieb sein Herz fast stehen.

„Mione?", wisperte er.

In ihren Augen spiegelte sich Entsetzten. Wie versteinert stand sie da, ihr Umhang, welchen sie sich gerade im lauen angezogen hatte, hing ihr lose über die Schultern.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte er schneidend.

Nun lichtete sich ihr Blick wieder. „Was tust du hier?", fragte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Schamesröte wich ihm ins Gesicht, gepaart mit Entsetzten und Wut. „Was denkst du von mir? Ich bin mit Snape, Ron und Daujon hier, dieser verdammten Französin. Ein geheimer Informant sagte uns, dass-"Er stockte, seine grünen Augen weiteten sich gewaltig, als ihm klar wurde, was sie hier tat!

„Wo ist er?", keuchte er und stürmte an ihr vorbei auf den Flur. Sie blickte starr die Stufen hinab.

Wie Schuppen fiel es von seinen Augen. Der Fremde...

Wie konnte er nur so blind sein?

Schritte rissen sie beide aus den Gedanken. Sie kamen deutlich die Stufen hinauf und es dauerte nicht lange, bis die leisen Stimmen von Snape und Ron ertönten, die nun ebenfalls den Weg nach oben antraten. Wahrscheinlich hatte ein Gast ihnen diese Information gegeben.

„Versteck dich und warte, bis ich sie hier weg gelotst habe.", hauchte er seiner besten Freundin zu, die augenblicklich und ohne zu zögern in einem der Zimmer verschwand.

„Und wir sprechen uns später.", fügte er leise hinzu, während er seinem Anhang entgegen schritt, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass Draco Malfoy nicht mehr hier war...

* * *

_Huhu meine Süßen... So, da ich langsam aber sicher wieder besser im Tippen werde, werde ich mich jtzt auchmal wieder meinen lieben Revs witdmen. Naja, wenigstens denen des letzten Chaps. Ansonsten wird es echt etwas zu viel, sorry..._

_Also, großer Dank geht an alle meinen lieben Reviewer... knuddel_

_Sunnylein: Dangö, Dangö, Dangö... knuddel_

_MrsGaladriel: Da is mehr! Ima noch mehr?:)_

_Anyjule: Dangö, Dangö, Dangö..._

_Any An: Hm... Erstmal natürlich Danke... Zum End verate ich noch nix... Sorry... Aber, es steht schon geschrieben... Aber, dazu später... knuddel_

_Blub: D A N K E :)_

_Gwendolyne : Erstmal Dangö... :) Naja, das mit dem Denkarium würde ich an Mions Stelle wohl auch erstmal versuchen. Ob es klappt... We will see...Das gillt auch für´s ende, aber dazu später... ;) :)_

_Tihean: Oh weh!!! Na, dann hoffe ich doch mal, das bei dir soweit wieder alles klar ist?_

_HexenLady: Jawohl, meine Lördin! verbeug ;)_

_Also... Ich liebe euch alle! Ja, auch die bösen, bösen Schwarzlesen! ;) Und noch mal DANKE, für die ganzen Genesungswünsche... schmatz_

_So, nun eine Sache zum Ende, bzw. zur Story. Sie ist fertig. Komplett. Ja, ich war langsam, aber ich war in den letzten Tagen sehr, sehr fleißig. Ich muss zwar alles noch überarbeiten, aber ich hoffe doch mal, dass ich in den nächsten Tagen öfter zum Updaten komme._

_Um euch wenigstens schon mal etwas über die Story sagen zu können. Sie hat in der Rohfassung 26 Kapitel und einen Epilog. Und es wird einen klitzekleinen Se-Sequel geben, der hoffentlich alles aufklären wird, um diese Story ein für alle Male zu beenden. So leid es mir tut, das muss leider sein.._

_Zum Ende... Ohne zuviel zu verraten. Es wir KEIN Happy End geben. Jedenfalls kein wirkliches. Ich würde sagen, es wird ein ganz zartes Happy End, mit einem sehr bitteren Nachgeschmack. Ich bin mir im Klaren, dass es vielen von euch vielleicht nicht sonderlich gefallen wird, da sie ein Happy End wollten, aber ich wollte diese Version. Sie ist mir am passensten, wenn man bedenkt, was geschehen ist und wird! Zu den genauen Gründen kommen wir dann aber, wenn wir beim Ende sind..._

_Also. Mehr verrate ich nicht... Sorry..._


	21. 20 In your dreams!

**20.** In your dreams

_In your dreams, in your sleep_

_With no words you´re leaveing me_

_I can´t make you wanna stay_

_If you won´t_

_Yes, I know I have to let you go (In your dreams - Natural born Hippies by Natural born Hippies)_

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es überlebt hatte, die endlosen Minuten versteckt in ihrem Zimmer zu bleiben, bis Harry die anderen aus dem Hotel gelotst hatte. Noch weniger wusste sie es, wie ihr Herz den Weg nach hause und schließlich hierher verkraftet hatte.

Und noch weniger wusste sie, warum sie es tat...

Doch nun war sie hier...

Und es gab kein zurück mehr...

Die Tür schloss sich geräuschvoll hinter ihr und er sah für einen kurzen Moment benommen auf. Er kauerte in einer der Ecken, mitten im Staub...

Sie schluckte hart.

„Was willst du hier?", zischte er schroff.

„Draco, tue uns das nicht an. Wir haben es fast geschafft."Sie trat langsam an ihn heran, ließ sich neben ihn in den Staub sinken und berührte sanft seine Schulter. Er bebte unter ihr und stieß sie wenige Sekunden später wieder von sich.

„Nichts haben wir geschafft!", brüllte er und stand hastig auf. Staub wirbelte durch den kleinen, schäbigen Raum, welcher so viele Erinnerungen in ihr auslöste. Mit zitternden Knien stand sie ebenfalls auf. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen.

Warum tat er das?

Warum belog er sie?

Zitternd kam er an der anderen Wand zum stehen, schlug mit der Faust heftig dagegen, bis seine Knöchel bluteten und dunkelrote spuren auf ihr zurück blieben. Leise wimmernd ließ er seinen Kopf gegen die Front sinken, atmete unruhig ein und aus.

Mit schnellen Schritten trat sie an ihn heran, umschlang ihn von hinten, so wie sie es schon einmal getan hatte. Ein heiseres Schluchzen entkam ihr, als sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter legte. Er roch so gut, so vertraut...

---

Natalia Malfoy schritt langsam und bedacht den schmalen Kiesweg entlang, der vom Haus durch das gesamte Anwesen der Malfoys führte. Ihr praller, aufgeblähter Körper machte ihr dabei stark zu schaffen. Nicht mehr lange und sie würde diese verdammte Last loswerden. Nur noch wenige Wochen und sie hätte es überstanden...

Das Licht kam immer näher, führte sie durch die Dunkelheit. Sie wusste nicht was sie heute hierher führte. Sie wusste, dass er diesen Ort öfter heimsuchte, doch heute trieb es sie hierher. Vielleicht lag es an der schwachen Kunst der Seherin, die sie von ihrer Großmutter geerbt hatte. Doch leider reichte diese Kunst bei ihr nicht mehr, als zu Vorahnungen.

Keuchend hatte sie die Front des alten Gästehauses erreicht. Später war es dann zu einer Art Schuppen umfunktioniert worden und seit langen schien es nur noch Draco Malfoy heimzusuchen, wenn er allein sein wollte.

Jedenfalls hatte ihr dies Lucius Malfoy erzählt und wenigsten beim letzteren, schien er recht zu behalten.

Wie erwartet erblickte sie ihren Ehemann im inneren. Doch das war es nicht, was ihren Atem zum gefrieren brachte.

Er war nicht allein...

Das verdammte Schlammblut war bei ihm, umarmte ihn zärtlich und vertraut von hinten.

Natalia schnaubte wütend auf, als sie sah, wie ihr ach so wunderbarer Ehemann sich in den Armen des Miststückes umwandte und sie sich einen ewig langen Moment in die Augen sahen. Dann drehte sie um, hielt sich den schmerzenden Bauch und eilte zurück zum Haus.

Sie hatte genug gesehen...

Die Schmerzen wurden unerträglich, als sie die Schwelle endlich erreichte und sie rief hysterisch nach den Hauselfen. Narzissa Malfoy eilte jedoch als erste herbei...

---

Draco wusste nicht warum er es tat, aber er tat es.

Er küsste sie, spürte für einen kurzen, endlos langen Augenblick ihre warmen Lippen auf seinen. Sie zitterte unter seinen Berührungen, erwiderte den Kuss mit einer Leidenschaft, die er nicht wirklich von ihr erwartet hatte.

Dann stieß er sie schwer atmend von sich, rieb sich die quälenden Schläfen, hinter denen des Meisters lachen donnerte. Seine Hände zitterten und seine Augen tränten.

Sie blickte ihn brüchig an.

„Ich kann das nicht!", keuchte er und stürmte zur Tür. Kurz bevor er sie erreicht hatte, wandte er sich um. „Ich bin nicht mehr der Mann, den du gekannt hast! Ich bin Todesser und bald Vater eines Kindes!"Bei seinen letzten Worten erstarrte sie. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen, sie hatte es noch nicht gewusst. „Wir haben verloren.", hauchte er und verließ das Gästehaus.

Ließ sie zurück...

Er sah nicht mehr, dass sie weinend im Staub zusammenbrach...

Sie hatte verstanden...

Stunden später, stand er schweigend am Bettchen seines Sohnes. Damian Malfoy... So würden sie ihn nennen...

Das Kind lag allein und verlassen in seinem riesigen Bett. In seinem riesigem Zimmer und dem riesigen Haus, welches er mit seinen Eltern bewohnen würde. Natalia schlief, sie hatte ihn nicht einmal sehen wollen. Sie verabscheute ihn ebenso, wie sie ihn, seinen Vater, verabscheute. Draco hatte es in ihren Augen gesehen...

Vorsichtig lehnte er sich über das Bett, berührte die kleine Hand, welche sich sofort um seinen Finger zusammenschloss. Sein Sohn wimmerte, öffnete einen Spalt seiner verschleierten Augen. Es waren seine Augen...

Draco Malfoy löste seinen Finger aus der verkrampften Hand seines Sohnes, lies sich in den Schaukelstuhl neben dem Bett fallen. Er verharrte die ganze Nacht am Bett seines Sohnes...

Ebenso die folgenden...

* * *

_Ok, auch hier nähern wir uns dem Ende, aber noch nicht so rasend, wie bei Seelenwanderer. Also werde ich mir die großen Dankesreden noch sparen. Die Betonung liegt auch noch... ;) Tja, dieses Chap ist sehr kurz, aber dafür werde ich mit dem updaten nicht allzulange warten. Als kleiner Trost..._

_Außerdem möchte ich schon mal, oder wie immer, meinen treuen Lesern und Reviewern danken. Blub (Dazu kann ich leider nix sagen Sweety, du wirst es aber früh genug erfahren! knuddel), Little Lion (Ich glaube, diese Geschichte wird dich ihn vieler Hinsicht überraschen! Leider sowohl positiv als auch negativ...), Gini (Das denke ich auch... ;), Sunnylein (Net nötig, ich habe schon ne LKW Ladung bestellt... knuddel), MrsGaladriel (Wie gesagt, ich habe lange gebrütet und mich letztendlich für die nun fertige Version beschrieben. Manche werden sagen ich bin grausam, manche werden vielleicht aber auch sagen, es passt, auch wenn es weh tut...:/), Psychojani (Danke... :D), Kasseopeia (Naja, einen kleinen Lichtblick werde ich euch lassen. Aber, eben nur einen kleinen... ;) Wie man es nimmt...), Gwendolyne (So leit es mir tut, ich denke gar nicht. Denn das ist eben das Ende, welches ich mir ausgesucht habe. Und wegen Daujon! Lass dich einfach überraschen... :D), D.V.G.M.1 (Macht nix! Deine massenreviews sind ein guter Trost! ;) Naja, irgendwie wünscht man sich in gewisser Weise doch immer ein Happy End. Aber, das würde hier einfach nicht wirklich passen. Jedenfalls in meinen Augen und das würde mich letztendlich schon stören. Ich möchte voll und ganz hinter der Story stehen und nicht nur aus Symphatie die Story anders beenden. Keine Sorge, es wird nicht so schlimm, wie ihr alle denkt. Hoffe ich jedenfalls...knuddel),Dragonies (Du machst mir Angst! ;) :D), die-na (Heb dir die Taschentücher noch für später auf. Ich denke, noch brauchst du sie net Sweety! knuddel)... Ihr seit echt die besten... knuddel&knutsch_


	22. 21 Traitor!

**21.** Traitor _---Anfang Februar 2002---_

_When the sun rises,  
i will not see,  
i regret nothing,  
it was worth it... (Traitor – Björk by Björk)_

„Was ist dein Anliegen, meine Liebe? Padma sagte mir, dass du mich unbedingt sprechen wolltest?", sagte er leise und eiskalte, blaue Augen blickten zurück.

Hass lag in ihnen, doch er wusste, dass er nicht ihm galt!

Nein, sie vergötterte ihn, wie die meistens seiner Anhänger.

Schwach richtete sie sich auf, ihr Körper war immer noch geschwächt von der Geburt, die sie erst wenige Wochen hinter sich gelassen hatte. Er hoffte, dass sie ihm einen würdigen Anhänger geschenkt hatte. Komischerweise lag kein Stolz in ihrem Blick, wie er es vielleicht von ihr erwartet hatte...

„Meister!", sie verbeugte sich ein weiteres Mal tief, bevor sie ihm erneut in die kalten Augen blickte. „Mein Mann hintergeht euch! Er trifft sich erneut mit dem Schlammblut!"Ihre Stimme war verbittert.

Der dunkle Lord lies seine Finger geräuschvoll Knacken, als er die abgewetzten Lehnen seines Thrones umfasste. Natürlich hatte er es gewusst, doch hier schien die Gewissheit zu sein! Er hatte einen seiner besten Männer ein weiteres Mal verloren.

Wie stark war dieses elende Schlammblut Namens Hermione Granger, dass ihr selbst ein Amnesia Fluch kein wirkliches Hindernis war, diesen Jungen erneut auf ihre Seite zu ziehen.

„Weißt du es gewiss?", schnarrte er schroff. Er wollte auf keinen Fall wegen grundlosen Eifersüchteleien einen Fehler begehen.

Sie nickte fest. „Ich sah sie zusammen in unserem Gästehaus!"

Er zog klirren die Luft ein. Es hatte den gewohnten, unmenschlichen Klang, den sein Körper wohl niemals überwinden wollte. Es hatte seinen Preis, den Tod und das Leben zu überlisten. Was er bekommen hatte, lag dazwischen. „Du weißt, was das für deinen Gemahl bedeuten wird, liebste Natalia?"

Ihre Augen blitzten voller Hass auf. „Lieber sehe ich sie beide Tod, als mit dieser Schande zu leben, mein Lord!"

Er glaubte ihr jedes Wort. Es war eine Schande, dass sie nicht in seinen Truppen war. Wie die wenigstens, angesehenen Todesser Frauen. Sie hielten sich im Hintergrund, waren aber oftmals die treueren Anhänger.

„Ich möchte dich bitten, dieses Gespräch und dein Wissen vorerst für dich zu behalten!"Es war keine Bitte, es war ein befehl und sie wusste es.

Sie verbeugte sich erneut tief, bevor sie zusammen mit seiner jungen Spionin den Thronsaal verließ.

Mit einem kurzen Wink brachte er sie zum stehen. „Patil!"

Die Schwarzhaarige nickte, schickte die junge Malfoy voraus und trat dann zurück in sein Blickfeld. Sie verbeugte sich tief, bevor sie es wagte, ihn anzusehen.

Er hatte seine Schäfchen wirklich bestens trainiert. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln legte sich auf das entstellte, leblose Gesicht von Tom Vorlost Riddel, wie ihn niemand zu nennen wagte, der an seinem Leben hing.

„Meine Liebe, ich möchte, dass du wieder inniger mit dem Feind interagierst. Ich will dieses kleine Biest namens Granger! Ich werde Draco Malfoy eine letzte Chance geben, um mir seine Treue zu beweisen."

Sie blickte untertänig auf, schien zu überlegen, ob sie die nächsten Worte sprechen sollte oder nicht. „Meister! Hermione Granger ist besser bewacht wie einst Harry Potter und sie ist misstrauischer denn je...", sie stockte und sackte unterwürfig in sich zusammen.

„Ich bin sicher, dir wird etwas Effektives einfallen, um an sie heranzukommen."Seine Stimme war schneidend kalt.

Ihre dunklen Augen blitzten für eine Sekunde auf. „Laffart.", hauchte sie dann.

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Sie war wahrlich ein Geschenk des Teufels...

---

„Mione?", fragte Ginny irritiert und der Lockenschopf lachte entsetzt und verwirrt zugleich auf.

„Ich wollte eigentlich nur... Harry sprechen...", stammelte sie und linste an der Rothaarigen vorbei in die Wohnung ihres besten Freundes. Sie war klein, chaotisch und ungemütlich, aber sie passte bestens zu ihm.

Doch momentan verwirrte es sie stark, dass sie hier nicht ihren besten Freund, sondern ihre beste Freundin antraf. Dazu noch in Harrys Tornado-Shirt und mit vollkommen zerzaustem Haar. Ihre Wangen waren stark gerötet.

„Natürlich! Einen Moment!", die junge Weasley wirbelte augenblicklich herum und rief dabei sichtlich verlegen Harrys Namen. Hermione trat benommen ein und schloss die schwere Holztür hinter sich. Im Flur lag überall verstreut Kleidung, was ihre schlimmste Befürchtung nur bestätigte.

Seufzend schlich sie ins Wohnzimmer, was aus einer alten Couch und ein paar Pappkartons bestand und wartete.

„Mione?", ertönte es schließlich einige Minuten später hinter ihr.

Sie wandte sich langsam um, blickte ihn entschuldigend an. „Ich wusste nicht... Es tut mir leid..."

„Kein Thema... Ginny und ich...", er errötete bei seinen Worten leicht. „Das ist nicht...", biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. „Wir sind seit etwa 3 Monaten..."

Hermione schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nicht doch! Ich habe doch gesehen, wie ihr euch schon seit Jahren anseht!", sie stockte. "Ich hatte aber wohl einfach anderes im Kopf! Es tut mir wirklich leid! Ich freue mich für euch... Jeder braucht jemanden, an den er sich anlehnen kann... Vor allem im Krieg...", die letzten Worte waren nur noch ein heiseres Wispern.

„Mione, das macht gar nichts. Du weißt genau, dass ich immer für dich da bin."

Sie nickte schwach. Genau deswegen war sie hier...

Es gab nicht mal einen triftigen Grund, warum sie ihn aufgesucht hatte. Außer ihrer Einsamkeit und die Erinnerungen, die sie hervorrief. Nach all dem, was geschehen war, befand sie sich nun wieder hinter der Startmarkierung.

Warum hasste das Leben sie?

Natürlich hatte sie es befürchtet... Vielleicht nicht von Anfang an, aber irgendwann hatte sie es in seinen Augen gesehen... Der Weg zurück war steiniger als erwartet..

Draco mochte ein Kämpfer sein, doch schon mächtigere Magier und stärkere Kämpfer hatte der Amnesia Fluch in die Knie gezwungen. Er mochte weit gekommen sein, doch nicht weit genug. Sie musste loslassen...

Irgendwie...

Kraftlos ließ sie sich auf die Couch fallen, legte ihr schmerzendes Gesicht in ihre Hände.

Sie wollte nicht schon wieder schwach werden, wollte eigentlich kämpfen. Doch das Schicksal schlug immer wieder zurück und jedes Mal hielten seine Schläge sie länger am Boden... Sie hatte den Pin fall fast erreicht...

Leise Schritte halten durch den Raum. Währenddessen ließ sich jemand neben sie auf die Couch fallen und legte den Arm beschwichtigend um sie.

„Soll ich Tee machen?", hörte sie Virginia von weither flüstern. Offensichtlich stand sie in der Tür.

Obwohl sie ihn nicht sah, spürte sie, dass Harry schwach den Kopf schüttelte.

* * *

_Ja, wo fange ich jetzt am besten mal an?!? Puh... Erstmal Sorry, dass ich erst jetzt poste, aber ich sage nur soviel. Ich arbeite dummerweise bei Opel Bochum und die meisten von euch wissen vielleicht, was das bedeutet. Mein Tag hat momentan einfach zu wenig Stunden, um alles unter einen Hut zu bringen. Ich bekomme Schlafen schon kaum noch unter, da ich des Öfteren bis zu 15 Stunden vor den Werkstoren verbringe um informiert zu bleiben und wenn ich denn mal Zuhause bin, schaue ich eigentlich nur Nachrichten, esse was oder versuche halt etwas Schlaf zu bekommen. Drückt mir die Daumen, dass das alles gut geht, dann kann ich sicherlich auch wieder eher posten... ;)_

_Ok, Themawechsel... Ihr mögt es verstehen oder nicht..._

_Zwei Sachen noch!_

_Ich möchte allen meinen Lesern und Reviewern DANKEN auch wenn ich jetzt mal so frei bin, diese nicht aufzuzählen. Dazu bin ich jetzt einfach nicht in der Lage... Sorry... knuddel&knutsch_


	23. 22 Sorry!

**22.** Sorry _---Ende Februar 2002---_

_Tell me? What do you see?  
Tell me? What do you see in me? (Sorry – All living Fear by All living Fear)_

Er erinnerte sich nicht an viele Dinge aus seinem früheren Leben, aber er wusste, dass er einen solchen Moment immer gefürchtet hatte. Noch heute füllte er viele seiner Alpträume und obwohl er wusste, dass er diesen Punkt schon längst hinter sich gelassen hatte, seine Strafe auf ewig tragen würde, spürte er den Schmerz tief in sich. Die Angst...

Die Schwäche...

Schwäche welche er nur durch sie zurück erlangt hatte!

Und obwohl er es vielleicht tief in seinem Inneren wollte, konnte er sie dafür nicht hassen...

„Hol den Verräter zu uns, Peter!", zischte der Meister mit eiskalter Stimme und Draco zuckte unweigerlich etwas zusammen.

Pettigrew gluckste leise auf, verbeugte sich tief und humpelte dann angeschlagen aus der großen, steinernen Halle. Des Meisters Thronsaal, welcher nur von einigen, wenigen Kerzen und Fackeln erleuchtet war. Es tunkte sie alle in ein gespenstiges Licht.

Die Türen öffneten sich geräuschvoll wieder, er erwartete hysterisches Schreien und Schleifgeräusche von einem verzweifeltem Überläufer, so wie sie es immer taten, wenn sie in das Angesicht des Todes schauten. Doch es erklang nichts weiter, wie ruhige, gleichmäßige Schritte.

Stolz...

Er frage sich, wie er seinen _letzten_ Gang angegangen war!

Stolz oder hysterisch schreiend?

Vielleicht würden seine Träume und Visionen, welche seit seinen geheimen Treffen mit dem Mädchen ihn nun mehr als nur regelmäßig plagten, ihm diese Frage irgendwann beantworten.

„Es freut mich, dich endlich wieder zu sehen, mein Lieber! Es ist eine Schande, dass du dich für die andere Seite entschieden hast! Doch noch mehr verachte ich es, dass du uns so lange täuschen konntest!", ertönte Voldemorts Stimme, durchschnitt die kalte Luft. Noch nicht einmal die Fackeln vermochten sie zu wärmen...

Die Gestallt, der Verräter trat langsam an ihm vorbei. Dicht gefolgt von seinem Vater und anderen Todessern, die jedoch hinter ihm zurück blieben, als er den Kreis vor dem Thron erreicht hatte.

Seine Haltung war stolz, seine Augen eiskalt. Entschluss stand in ihnen...

„Es ist eine Schande, dass ich es nicht von Anfang an getan habe!", zischte er.

Draco begann beim Klang seiner Stimme leicht zu zittern, unterdrückte es aber gekonnt. Diese Augen, diese Stimme...

Er kannte sie...

Er kannte ihn...

---

Zur gleichen Zeit wartete Padma Patil ungeduldig in einer schäbigen Spelunke in der Nokturnengasse. Sie wusste nicht ob ihr Plan funktionieren würde, doch sie war guter Dinge. Zwar hatte sie in der letzten Zeit weniger in den Reihen der Rebellen und des Ordens zu tun gehabt, sie musste vorsichtiger sein, denn Severus Snape und co. waren gerade seit Laffarts Ankunft vorsichtiger denn je.

Und Hermione Granger vertraute natürlich niemandem mehr, anscheinend noch nicht einmal ihren Freunden.

Dennoch war es ihr gelungen, dem Lord endlich ein weiteres, untreues Schäfchen auszuliefern und es war eine Schande, dass sie ihn nicht aus den Schatten des Thronsaal krepieren sah.

Nein, sie hatte eine andere Aufgabe...

Endlich öffnete sich die Eingangstür knarrend. Der Wirt sah nicht auf, er war sich bewusst, das seine Aufmerksamkeit unerwünscht war und ihm schlimmstenfalls sein Leben kosten würde.

Die vermummte Gestallt, welche eintrat zog sich erst die tiefe Kapuze vom Gesicht, als sie sich prüfend umgesehen hatte. Die Spelunke war leer, dafür hatte sie vorher gesorgt.

Als sie das faltige Gesicht erblickte, welches sich unter der Kapuze verborgen hatte, lächelte sie zufrieden. Er war leichter zu beeinflussen, wie sie gedachte hatte. War er doch tatsächlich auf ihr kleines, schriftliches Angebot eingegangen und hier erschienen.

Langsam trat er auf sie zu, ein teuflisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Ein Vögelschen flüsterte mir, sie aben wischtige Informationen für misch?", hauchte er und ließ sich auf einem der freien Stühle nieder, von dem es gerade mehr als genug gab.

Padma lächelte süffisant. „Nein."

Seine Miene verzog sich wütend.

„Ich habe etwas Besseres für sie!", fügte sie ruhig hinzu.

Seine Miene hellte sich augenblicklich wieder auf. „Und das wäre?"

„Draco Malfoy."

Er zog zischend die Luft ein, seine Augen funkelten beängstigend. Hinter seinen Augen konnte sie regelrecht seinen Aufstieg und sein Ansehen im Hohen Rat sehen. Das war alles was er wollte! Doch er brauchte ein Ticket dafür und er wusste, dass Draco Malfoy, Hauptmann der Dark Device und einer von Voldemorts besten Männern – jedenfalls offiziell- ein solches Ticket war. Nur deswegen hatte er sich an Hermione Granger gekrallt, wie ein Ertrinkender an einen Rettungsring.

„Sischerlisch gibt es einen, Àrken!", sagte er mit finsteren Augen, versuchte sie unter dem Schutz ihrer Kapuze zu erkennen. Doch vergebens...

„Keinen Harken! Eher einen Preis!"

Er zog sie Augenbrauen hoch. „Und der wäre?"

Padma lächelte zufrieden. Es war einfacher, als gedacht. „Sie geben uns Hermione Granger! Wir geben ihnen Draco Malfoy!"

„Das wird nischt einfach werden."

„Ihnen wird sicherlich etwas einfallen, Laffart!"

„Natürlisch wird es das."

Sie lächelte immer noch, als sie ihm einen kleinen, verschmierten Zettel über den schmutzigen Tisch zuschob. „Wenn sie bereit sind, melden sie sich bei mir. Es ist vollkommen egal was sie schreiben, ich werde wissen, dass sie es sind. Alles weitere, verhandeln wir dann schriftlich."

Mit schnellen, flinken Fingern lies er den Zettel unter seinem Umhang verschwinden.

Sie erhob sich augenblicklich, schritt um den Tisch herum. „Wenn sie auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen über dieses Gespräch verlieren, sind sie ein toter Mann!", zischte sie ihm ins Ohr, als sie ihn passierte.

„Isch werde schweigen wie ein Grab.", wisperte er ihr zu, ohne zusammen zu zucken.

Mit einem diabolischen Lächeln verließ sie die Spelunke. Plan A war vollbracht und gelungen. Jetzt musste sie nur noch warten, bis er ihr mit Granger im Schlepptau in die Falle ging. Natürlich würde er Draco Malfoy nicht bekommen. Doch er würde das Schlammblut direkt in die Fänge des Meisters treiben.

Er würde einen Weg finden, da war sie sich sicher...

---

Ein Fluch warf den Verräter zu Boden, legte sein verdrecktes, mit Schrammen und Blutergüssen bedecktes Gesicht frei. Draco zuckte noch heftiger zusammen, als er das Gesicht des anderen nun vollkommen sah.

Ja, er kannte ihn...

„_Auf was zu Hölle willst du hinaus, Malfoy?", zischte Zabini leise und sah sich unbehaglich in den dunklen Gängen um._

_Er tat es ihm gleich, drückte ihn näher an die steinerne Wand. Das dunkle Mal an seinem Arm brannte höllisch, sein Herz raste. „Du bist wich ich Zabini! Du wolltest diese Rolle niemals spielen, es war dein Vater, der dich in sie hinein drängte!"_

„_Wir hatten aber niemals eine Wahl!", die eisblauen Augen durchbohrten ihn verbittert._

„_Doch, die haben wir!"_

Ein weiterer Fluch traf ihn, der Mann am Boden wälzte sich stöhnend umher, richtete sich aber augenblicklich wieder auf, als die Wirkung nachgelassen hatte.

Stolz...

Draco wich entsetzt zurück, sein Magen zog sich entsetzlich zusammen. Übelkeit schien ihn zu übermannen...

„_Irgendwann werden wir wie er verrecken.", wisperte ihm der Schwarzhaarige leise zu. Seine Augen lagen auf dem blutenden jungen Mann am Boden. _

_Draco folgte seinem blick. Gänsehaut überkam ihn. „Wenigstens sterben wir mit einem halbwegs reinem Gewissen.", sagte er tonlos._

_Ein weiterer Fluch traf den am Boden liegenden. _

_Zabini lachte bitter..._

„Bist du sicher, dass du diesen Weg gehen willst, Zabini? Noch hast du die Wahl!", zischte der dunkle Lord herrisch. Er hatte sich blitzschnell von seinem Thron aufgerichtet, stand jetzt ganz nah bei dem anderen.

Dessen dunkles Haar stand in alle Richtungen ab. Doch er bewahr die Fassung, trotz der vielen gebrochenen Knochen, welche seinen Körper in eine unmenschliche, schmerzhafte Position zwängten.

Er bäumte seinen zitternden Körper ein letztes Mal auf, spuckte dem Meister eine Mischung aus Spucke und Blut vor die Füße.

Einige der Anwesenden zuckten entsetzt zusammen, zogen mit wutverzerrten Blicken ihre Zauberstäbe hervor.

Draco wich zurück, in seinem Kopf wirbelten tausend Gedanken umher.

Sein Innerstes schrie danach, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und sie alle zu töten, doch sein Verstand erklärte ihm ruhig die aussichtslose Lage dieses Versuches. Und sein Körper war stocksteif, gewährte ihm nicht einmal das Zucken der Finger.

Ein weiterer Fluch traf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen, von dem Draco wusste, dass er in seinem früheren Leben etwas wie ein Freund gewesen war... Ein Verbündeter... Ein Bruder in seinem goldenen Käfig...

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht fiel er ihm direkt vor die Füße, blickte ihn einige Sekunden direkt an. Seine Augen wirkten trüb, doch als er sich etwas zu entspannen schien, leuchteten sie eine Sekunde auf.

Es war, als wenn er lächelte... In seinem eisblau lag etwas wie Verständnis... Freundschaft... und Mitleid...

„_Solltest du es irgendwann wagen, dazwischen zu gehen, wenn sie mich abmurksen, bringe ich dich persönlich um!", zischte der Schwarzhaarige grinsend._

_Draco zog schnaubend die Luft ein. „Du verlangst von mir, zuzusehen, wie du krepierst?"_

_Zabini nickte. „Ich will dass du diesen scheiß, wandelndem Kadaver ein ende bereitest, Draco! Du wirst nicht eher ins Gras beißen, bis du dafür gesorgt hast, dass ihn das zeitliche segnet. Sei es durch Potter oder durch dich selbst!"_

_Der Blonde schluckte benommen. „Wenn sie es auch nur wagen dich anzufassen, reiße ich jeden einzelnen von ihnen in Stücke!"_

_Zabini lachte. „Das kannst du tun, aber erst wenn die Zeit dazu gekommen ist!"_

Seine Augen funkelten immer noch, als er seine Lippen langsam bewegte. Es drang kein Laut über sein Lippen, aber dennoch schienen ihn seine Worte zu erreichen. Ihn und nur ihn...

_Bereite dem ein Ende_

Vier Wörter... 17 Silben...

Draco zitterte, spürte den ernormen Druck hinter seinen Augen aufsteigen, bis er sich in seinen Liedern sammelte. Seine Sicht verschleierte, doch er hielt es zurück. Biss sich auf die Unterlippe bis sie blutete...

Und nickte kaum merklich...

Zabini lächelte zufrieden, dann traf ihn der grüne Blitz, löschte das letzte bisschen Leben aus seinen blauen Augen und aus seinem verkrümmten, entstellten Körper.

Der Blonde zitterte, kämpfte weiterhin gegen den Druck hinter seinen Augen an.

Eine Hand umfasste die seine, streichelte ihn beruhigend, geschützt unter den langen Ärmeln ihrer Kutten.

„Reiß dich zusammen, sonst ist er diesen Weg umsonst gegangen.", hauchte ihm sein Vater leise zu.

Und Draco hielt durch. Er hielt durch, bis sie den geschändeten Leichnam hinaus gebracht hatten, bis Voldemort eine seiner abscheulichen Reden über Treue und Reinheit gehalten hatte und bis die Traube der Todesser sich auflöste.

Ihm war nicht bewusst, dass der dunkle Lord jede seiner Bewegungen und seine Gefühlsregungen beobachtet hatte. Es war wie eine letzte Bestätigung...

Draco stürmte ins Freie, rettete sich in den Schutz des anliegenden Waldes übergab sich an einen der Baumstümpfe. Sein Magen drehte sich entsetzlich, sein Herz raste scheinbar unmenschlich schnell.

Und dann konnte er dem Druck nicht mehr standhalten. Tränen schossen hervor, lösten ein merkwürdiges Gefühl bei ihm aus. Er erinnerte sich nicht daran, jemals zuvor geweint zu haben...

Mit den Tränen kam erneut die Angst, die Gewissheit...

Sie würden alle durch ihn sterben!

ALLE!

* * *

_Erstmal DANKE euch allen, für die vielen, lieben Zusprüche. Naja, wir alle (Opelaner) werden es wohl nehmen müssen, wie es kommt. Also muss ich jetzt erst einmal abwarten, was die Zukunft bringt. :/_

_Ok, zurück zu meiner Geschichte. Wir nähern uns weiterhin dem Ende zu und es beruhigt mich zu lesen, dass einige von euch sich langsam mit dem Gedanken, dass es kein Happy End geben wird, abfinden können. Ich versichere euch, es WIRD einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer geben! Aber ein anderes Ende, fände ich einfach unpassend. Klar, natürlich hätten sie es verdient. Aber, ich habe wirklich wochenlang über der Frage gebrütet, ob Draco überhaupt die Chance hätte, wieder der Alte zu werden. Natürlich hätte er das. Mit etwas Fantasie und co. Aber, im Ganzen kam ich jedoch zum Entschluss, dass es wohl recht unglaubwürdig wäre. Ich habe also den Weg gewählt, den ich am besten fand. Für alle Beteiligten der Geschichte..._

_Natürlich möchte ich allen meinen Lesern und Reviewern danken. Ihr seit wirklich die besten und ohne euch, hätte diese ganze Geschichte wenig Sinn für mich gehabt!!! _

_Eine Sache wollte ich noch beantworten. Einige von euch, welche einen großen Hass auf Dracos Ehefrau entwickelt haben, fragten, warum er sie überhaupt geheiratet hat. Nunja, in Desert Rose wurde er dazu von seinen Eltern gezwungen. Er hatte also keine Wahl..._


	24. 23 Follow me!

**23.** Follow me ---_Mitte März 2002_---

_You don't know how you met me   
You don't know why   
You can't turn around and say goodbye   
All you know is when I'm with you   
I make you free... (Follow me – Uncle Kracker by Uncle Kracker)_

Eigentlich war es eine Schande, dass ausgerechnet eine der wichtigsten Organisationen im Kampf gegen Voldemort in den Kellern einer alten Schule verweilen musste. Doch der Krieg verlangte nun mal seine Opfer, wie dieser alte Narr von Dumbledore zu sagen pflegte.

Ein heiseres Lachen entwischte ihm, hallte an den kahlen Wänden der Gemäuer wieder und wurde schließlich von der Stille verschluckt.

Er setzte seinen Weg unbeirrt fort. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte seine schmalen Lippen, als er sein Ziel, wenn auch noch in einiger Entfernung, vor sich sah. Wie erwartet oder auch erhoffte, war die alte Holztür unbewacht. Warum sollte sie es auch sein? Hier unten wimmelte es ja geradezu von Rebellen und Auroren und momentan war niemand anwesend, den es zu beschützen drohte.

Jedenfalls dachten sie das!

Doch er wusste es besser.

„Laffart? Ich habe sie schon überall gesucht.", ertönte es in seiner Muttersprache hinter ihm.

Ein kurzes, nicht hörbares Knurren entkam ihm, als er widerwillig stehen blieb. Er konnte es sich jetzt nicht erlauben auffällig zu sein. Er war zu weit gekommen und das Angebot des Mädchens, welches ihm immer noch bekannt vorkam, aber dessen Gesicht er bei besten Willen nicht einzuordnen vermochte, stand sicherlich nicht ewig. Vor allem, wenn er sie jetzt warten ließ.

Mit einer fahrigen Geste fuhr er über seine Umhangtasche, lauschte dem vertrauen Geräusch des Knisterns, welches ihn an seine spärliche Zeit erinnerte. Dennoch blieb er ruhig.

„Isabelle?", entgegnete er höfflich.

Die junge Frau blickte ihn aus ihren tiefblauen Augen an, strich sich eine hellblonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich wollte mit ihnen die Ergebnisse der Befragungen der Schüler besprechen.", antwortete sie in warmen klang seiner Heimatsprache.

Er zuckte innerlich zusammen. Für so banale Dinge hatte er jetzt keine Zeit. „Später meine Liebe, ich habe einen wichtigen Termin.", gab er kalt zurück.

Sie zögerte, nickte dann verstehend. „Natürlich."

Er wandte sich zum Gehen um, seine Schritte durchbrachen wieder die Stille.

„Warten sie, da gibt es noch etwas, es geht um Her-", rief sie ihm hinterher.

Doch er ignorierte sie, setzte seine Schritte unbeirrt fort. Er hatte, wie schon geistig erwähnt, besseres zu tun. Er musste Verrat begehen, musste das kleine, hübsche Schlammblut an den Feind ausliefen.

Sicherlich war der Preis, für das was er bekomme würde hoch. Doch wie sagte Dumbledore so schön? Der Krieg verlangte nun einmal Opfer...

---

Verwirrt starrte Draco das schneeweiße Blatt Papier an. Nicht dass es ihn verwunderte, dass der dunkle Lord ihn wie so oft zu sich rief. Es war für ihn nichts Neues, doch warum tat er es per Post?

Ein ungutes Gefühl überkam ihn. Ein Gefühl das ihn schon seit längerem plagte, nicht erst seit gestern, dass wusste er auch wenn er selber nicht einschätzen konnte seit wann genau.

Er betrachtete noch einige Sekunden lang die spärlichen Zeilen, welche sich einfach nicht verändern oder klären wollten, bevor er den Brief ins Feuer warf, seinen Umhang überwarf und verschwand...

---

Severus Snape blickte achtlos auf, als sich die Tür langsam öffnete und ein blonder Haarschopf trat ungebeten herein.

„Isabelle?", hauchte Ronald Weasley besorgt und sprang augenblicklich von Stuhl hoch, auf dem er gerade noch gesessen hatte.

Sie blickte unruhig von einem zum anderem. „Isch 'abe disch überall gesuscht, Ron.", sagte sie dann leise.

Severus schnaubte wütend auf. „Könnten sie die Gefühlsduseleien auf später verschieben? Wir haben Wichtiges zu besprechen. Außerdem möchte ich sie für die Zukunft bitten anzuklopfen."Seine Stimme klang grob, doch sie rührte sich nicht.

„Laffart ist merkwürdig.", sagte sie dann leise.

Potter lachte in dem Stuhl, in dem er saß, auf.

„Sie sagen mir nicht Neues.", zischte er abweisend.

„So meinte isch das nischt, Pröfessör!", fuhr sie unbeirrt fort. Ihre Augen sprühten jedoch von Wut. Sie wusste, dass ihr hier niemand außer dem Rotschopf wenigstens halbwegs vertraute. „Isch glaube, er plant irgendetwas. Und isch glaube, es 'at mit Miss Granger zu tun."

Severus räusperte sich leise. „Warum glauben sie das?"

„Er ist in der letzten Zeit äußerst ge'einmissvoll, treibte sisch oft in der Nähe ihres Zuhause auf und gerade eben wimmelte er mich ab, um zielstrebig den Raum anzusteuern, in dem ich Miss Granger wenige Minuten zuvor verschwinden sah."

„Miss Granger ist nicht hier Mad-", begann er leise.

Doch Potter fiel ihm unsanft ins Wort. „Doch ist sie! Ich habe sie vor etwa einer halben Stunde auf dem Flur gesehen, doch sie wimmelte mich ab..."In seinen Augen lag das pure Entsetzten, gemischt mit Wut. Höchstwahrscheinlich auf sich selber, weil er nicht näher nachgefragt hatte...

Weasley war der Erste, der aus dem Raum stürmte...

---

„Was wollen sie hier?", ihre Stimme war voller Verachten und sie hatte sich ruckartig aufgerichtet, nachdem er den Raum betreten hatte.

Er schloss die Tür langsam hinter sich, bevor er sich ihr zuwandte. „Der Brief stammte von mir."

Sie lachte bitter auf. „Natürlich! Sie wollen mir helfen können einen Amnesia-Fluch zu brechen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Isch nischt. Aber ich kenne jemanden, der es kann."Beim ersten Satz hatte sich ihr Blick verfinstert, beim zweiten schien es hinter ihren Schläfen zu rattern. Ihr Innerstes arbeitete gewaltig. Herz gegen Verstand!

Er hoffte, dass ihr Herz gewinnen würde.

„Sie glauben doch nicht, dass ich darauf hereinfalle?", zischte sie.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum sollte isch sie 'ereinlegen, Madmoiselle? Was 'abe isch davon?"

„Was haben sie davon, wenn sie mir helfen?", konterte sie.

„Isch verlange natürlisch etwas dafür. Vorausgesetzt, es funktioniert und der Junge wird wieder 'err seiner Sinne."

Ihre Augen funkelten bei seinen letzten Worten hoffungsvoll auf. Er wusste, dass es das perfekte Angebot war. Für sie beide! Vorausgesetzt wäre dabei natürlich, dass es eine Möglichkeit gäbe, diesen bestialischen Fluch zu brechen.

Er hatte befürchtet, sie würde es besser wissen, doch ebenso hatte er gehofft, sie würde nach jedem, noch so kleinem Strohhalm greifen. Und offensichtlich tat sie das, denn sie war hier...

„Und das wäre?", ihre Stimme zitterte leicht. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie sehr sie sich in den letzten Wochen verändert hatte. Ihr Gesicht war entsetzlich bleich und mager.

„Isch möschte, dass alle Informationen die er uns in diesem Fall bringen kann, direkt an misch gehen! An misch und niemand anderen." Es war die perfekte Antwort, für einen dummen Plan. Es klang plausibel, wenn man davon ausging, dass er es ernst meinte.

Offensichtlich dachte sie das Selbe, denn sie nickte schwach. Ihre langen Locken wippten dabei zaghaft um ihre schmalen Schultern. „Und was-"

„Später! Zu seiner Zeit!", sagte er forsch und hielt ihr den kleinen Portschlüssel entgegen, der ihn heute erreicht hatte. Er wusste nicht wohin er wie führen würde, noch ob er überhaupt von hier aus funktioniert. Doch er tendierte für ja und ihn beschlich eine Ahnung über das Ziel.

Sie zögerte, bevor sie die Oberfläche berührte.

Der Zog riss sie beide augenblicklich mit sich, bevor sie ruckartig zum stehen kamen und auf dem Boden aufschlugen. Es war unerwartet dunkel, modrig und kalt. Er hatte zugegebener maßen anderes erwartet.

Nur eine einzelne Gestallt wartete auf sie. Ihre Füße waren voller Morast...

---

„Wo sind wir hier?", krächzte der Lockenschopf und richtete sich benommen auf.

„Hallo Mione!", hauchte etwas hinter ihr und als sie sich komplett aufgerichtet hatte, erkannte sie nur schemenhaft eine vermummte Gestalt, zu der die Stimme zu gehören schien. Sie kam ihr merkwürdig fremd vor.

Neben ihr richtete sich der Franzose nun ebenfalls langsam auf. Seine Beine ächzten, als er sein Gewicht wieder auf sie verlagerte.

Er funkelte sie belustigt an. „Sie sind ein dummes Mädschen."

Ihr Innerstes verkrampfte sich.

Die Gestallt schob sich nun die Kapuze in den Nacken und pechschwarzes Haar kam zum Vorschein. Es umrahmte ihr ein allzu bekanntes Gesicht.

„Parvatti?", fragte sie erleichtert. Sie fragte sich nicht einmal, was ihre Freundin hier tat. Zu sehr wirbelten ihren Gedanken umher, versuchten einen Sinn zu ergeben, jedoch vergeblich.

„Wo ist der Junge!", schnarrte Laffart nun ungeduldig neben ihr. Seine volle Aufmerksamkeit galt nun Parvatti Patil, oder wer auch immer da vor ihnen stand.

„Sie sind ein dummer Junge.", ahmte sie den Franzosen amüsiert nach, dessen Miene sich augenblicklich verfinsterte.

Hermione blickte sich verwirrt um und es ergab immer noch keinen Sinn. Welcher Junge, Parvatti war eindeutig allein.

Doch warum?

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen, wie Laffart wutentbrannt seinen Zauberstab zog. Doch seine Hände waren leer und sein Gesicht entsetzt, als ein greller Lichtblitz von Parvatti ihn zu Boden warf.

„Geh Heim, zu deinen Leuten, Verräter! Wir brauchen dich nicht mehr.", säuselte sie lächelnd und warf ihm etwas in den Schoss. Als der Gegenstand ihn berührte, verschwand er augenblicklich im Nichts.

Hermione starrte konfus auf die nun leere Stelle.

„Keine Sorge! Es war nur ein Portschlüssel. Sicher hätte ich ihn auch töten können, doch bei deinen Freunden wird er besser aufgehoben sein. Sie werden sich sicher freuen ihn zur Hand zu haben, wenn sie herausgefunden haben, dass du in die Hände des Feindes geraten bist! Und vor allem durch wen! Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass sie es zu gegebener Zeit erfahren.", Parvattis Stimme klang merkwürdig hohl.

„Was?", fragte der Lockenschopf irritiert. Ihr Kopf war wie leergefegt. „Was redest du da?"

„Alles zu seiner Zeit!", entgegnete die Schwarzhaarige matt und richtete den Zauberstab nun auf sie.

Der Lockenschopf wich entsetzt zurück, griff ebenfalls in ihren Umhang und jetzt wurde ihr schlagartig bewusst warum Laffarts Gesicht vor Entsetzten entgleist war. Ihre Taschen waren leer.

Wenige Sekunden später traf sie der Lichtblitz, warf sie ebenfalls zu Boden. Benommen blieb sie liegen, kämpfte gegen die Übelkeit an, die in ihr hochstieg.

Jetzt wurde es ihr bewusst!

Wie töricht sie doch war!

Doch bevor sie den Gedanken zu Ende denken konnte, trieb sie ein weiterer Fluch in die Ohnmacht...

---

Pierre Laffart schlug hart auf dem Boden auf und brauchte einige Sekunden um zu realisieren, wo er war. Erst als hunderte von Augenpaaren ihn interessiert musterten wurde es im bewusst.

Er befand sich mitten in der Einganghalle von Hogwarts.

Fahrig richtete er sich auf, griff erneut in seine Tasche und immer noch war sie leer. Er verfluchte sich innerlich für seine Dummheit!

Die Gier nach dem Erfolg und Ansehen hatte ihn ebenso blind gemacht, wie das Mädchen den Gedanken an den Jungen.

„WO ist sie!", brüllte ihm das schwarzhaarige, grünäugige Bürschchen namens Harry Potter entgegen, während es ihm entgegeneilte und ihn Sekunden später mit einem heftigen Kinnharken zurück zu Boden beförderte.

Benommen rieb er sich das Kinn. „Was fällt ihnen ein?", zischte er barsch.

Hinter dem Jungen eilte nun auch die Rothaarige Plage herbei, dich gefolgt von Severus Snape, der jedoch keine Anstallten machte, seine Bluthündchen zurück zu rufen.

Laffart schnaubte wütend.

„Wo ist sie?", zischte ihm nun eine allzu bekannte Stimme in seiner Muttersprache zu. Er schluckte, als er ihre hellblauen Augen hinter dem Tränkemeister aufblitzen sah.

Sie wussten es!

Doch er bewahrte die Fassung. „Von wem reden sie?"

Nun meldete sich Severus Snape zu Wort. „Wir haben Mittel und Wege, es aus ihnen herauszukitzeln!"Dabei zog er eine kleine Ampulle hervor. Pierre erkannte dessen Inhalt sofort.

„Es ist verbo-", schnarrte er leise und wich zurück.

„Es schert uns einen Dreck, ob es verboten ist oder nicht! Und ich schwöre ihnen, wenn sie uns nicht augenblicklich sagen, wo sie ist, werden sie nicht mehr dazu kommen uns deswegen anzuschwärzen!", fiel ihm der Schwarzhaarige nun wieder ins Wort. Seine Augen funkelten hasserfüllt und entschlossen.

Der Franzose wusste, dass dieser Bursche sämtliche Flüche kannte und beherrschte. Dumbledore hatte es ihm erzählt...

„Isch 'abe keinen Schimmer! Isch denke, sie 'at sie zu Völdemört gebrascht.", sagte er leise.

Der Rotschopf stöhnte gequält auf. Ebenso der Schwarzhaarige. Doch der Tränkemeister blieb ungewöhnlich ruhig.

„Ich weiß, wer uns zu ihm bringen kann!", sagte er schließlich.

Der Schwarzhaarige wandte sich langsam um. „Denken sie, er wird uns helfen?"

„Ich bin mir sicher!"Mit diesen Worten machte Severus Snape auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand wieder in Richtung der Kerker. Harry Potter und Isabell Daujon folgten ihm.

„Sie kommen mit!", krächzte der Rotschopf neben ihm, drängte ihm seinen spitzen, schmalen Zauberstab in die Kehle und drängte ihn den anderen hinterher...

* * *

_Ja, da wäre ich wieder! Und stetiger gehen wir auf das Ende zu und noch immer habe ich mich kein bisschen erweichen lassen! So leid es mir tut, es bleibt bei meiner geplanten Version, egal wie viele Proteste ich auch von euch bekommen mag... ;) knuddel_

_Nun ja, ich bin momentan etwas im Stress, obwohl etwas dabei doch noch stark untertrieben ist. Sagen wir es mal so, ich habe mich an der Fernuni angemeldet, um mir Job mäßig wenigstens etwas zu sichern, bzw. mir bessere Chancen einzubauen. So lange ich es noch kann eben..._

_Das dumme daran ist aber leider, dass ich nun eigentlich gar nicht mehr zum schreiben komme. Ich werde meine bestehenden Geschichten beenden, jedenfalls soweit ich es kann und dann werde ich wohl erst einmal eine kleine Pause einlegen. Sicherlich werdet ihr weiterhin von mir hören, aber eben nicht mehr ganz so oft wie früher (was ja auch nicht so sonderlich viel war). Jedenfalls habe ich alle anderen Projekte, welche ich geplant und begonnen hatte, auf Eis gelegt. Bis auf ein paar ganz kleine Storys (Short-Storys eben), die mich einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen. Ganz aufgeben werde ich mein größtes Hobby natürlich nicht, aber ich muss eben etwas zurücktreten, sonst komme ich nie da an, wo ich hin will. Ich hoffe für euer Verständnis..._

_Also, komme ich mal zum eigentlichen, viel wichtigerem Teil dieses Bereiches... ;) Den Danksagungen! Natürlich danke ich allen meinen treuen, lieben Leserchen, ob sie nun reviewen oder net! Doch mein besonderer Dank geht natürlich an die, die es tun..._

_Sunnylein – Danke, danke, danke... Ich versuche immer so schnell wie möglich zu updaten, leider geht es nicht immer so, wie ich es gerne hätte..._

_Lara-Lynx – Gut, dazu äußere ich mich net, denn dann verrate ich zuviel. Nämlich wie es endet und das will ich jetzt noch net. Köpfchen hoch, ganz so schlimm ist es net, obwohl eine deiner Ängste zutreffen wird... Teilweise jedenfalls... tröst_

_MrsGaladriel – Danke! Das freut mich jetzt besonders, denn genau das fand ich extrem schwer. Teilweise auch, weil DR schon solange zurück liegt und ich manchmal gar nicht mehr in dieses System zurückkam. Deswegen gab es bis jetzt auch nicht allzu viel Voldi Action, sondern mehr Hermy und Draco... knuddel_

_Blub – Dangö... Und net weinen... tröst_

_Bra-Sama – keine Sorge, ich werde in den entscheidenden Chaps welche mitbringen. Das bin ich euch schuldig, wenn ich schon unbedingt kein Happy End schreiben will... knuddel_

_Finja – Du hast sie geschrieben? Löl Nee, ich verstehe schon... ;) Das freut mich...Ich werde versuchen, die nächsten Chaps so schnell wie möglich zu posten... knuddel_

_D.V.G.M.1 – Na, dann hoffe ich dochmal, dass dir im Laufe der nächsten und letzten Chaps nicht doch noch die Worte ausgehen... ;) Mag auf deine Revs nämlich net verzichten Sweety...knuddel_

_Angel.yuka – Vielen, vielen Dank... Und ich arbeite daran... ;)_

_Tawiga Ich bin grausam, ja das mag stimmen. Aber, nen D-Zug bin ich net... Möchte auch keiner sein, denn die können für gewöhnlich net schreiben.;) :D Ich freue mich jedenfalls, dass du hierher gefunden hast..._

_Kasseopeia – Naja, meistens sind eigene Charas ja auch Mary-Sues... Löl Laffart ist meine persönliche Version einer Mary Sue... hehe... nee, es freut mich, dass du ihn so richtig schön hassen kannst! Das mit den Silben... Hm, verwirrt mich jetzt etwas... Aber ja, ich glaube ich verstehe was du meinst und du hast recht... verwirrtguck löl_

_Ich liebe euch alle.. knuddel&knutsch_


	25. 24 Last Walz!

**24. **Last Walz

_You say it´s simple: You die just to live again"_

_you say we´re waiting for the last walz... (last walz-the rasmus by the rasmus)_

Deutliches Klopfen drang von der Eingangstür durch die Vorhalle, bis in den großen Saal hinein zu ihr durch. Narzissa Malfoy hob langsam den Kopf, einige hellblonde Strähnen fielen ihr dabei locker ins Gesicht. Im spärlichen Licht konnte man sie zaghaft grau schimmern sehen.

Hektisches Fußgetrappel gesellte sich zu den regelmäßigen, nun fester werdenden Schlägen hinzu. Sie richtete sich langsam auf und folgte der Hauselfe zur Tür. Wer wagte es, zu so später Stunde über sie herzufallen?

Als sie die Eingangshalle erreicht hatte, lief ihr die kleine, dürre Elfe, sie war sich nicht sicher, aber ihr Name war ihrer Meinung nach Dixie, mit geweiteten Augen entgegen. „Lady Malfoy, Dixie ist untröstlich, sie wollten nicht warten! Sie drängten Dixie einfach beiseite und-"

„Was ist hier los?", ertönte die harte, kalte Stimme ihres Gemahles von der Treppe aus durch die Halle. Narzissa wandte sich nicht um, sie blickte stur geradeaus, auf den kleinen Tummelt, der sich in ihrer Eingangshalle gebildet hatte.

Severus Snape und Harry Potter bildeten seine Spitze.

„Snape? Potter?"Lucius Stimme war gefüllt mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung, Verachtung und Unruhe.

Narzissa Herz setzte fast aus.

„Sie haben Hermione Granger, Lucius.", sagte Snape leise. Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten jedoch fest.

Lucius zog hinter ihr die Luft ein.

„Wo ist Draco?", sagte sie leise.

Stille!

„Lady Malfoy, Menky sagte Dixie, er verschwand vor etwa einer halben Stunde.", quiekte die Hauselfe aufgeregt und sackte augenblicklich wieder in sich zusammen.

Erneute Stille.

„Er ist ebenfalls bei ihm.", stellte Harry Potter leise fest.

Severus Snape nickte kaum merklich, taxierte ihren Mann sichtlich mit Blicken. „Das fürchte ich auch. Lucius, wir müssen zu ihm."

Erneut hörte sie ihren Mann stark einatmen.

„Sofort, oder sie sterben beide!", fügte Snape fest hinzu.

Lucius atmete zischend aus. Sie drehte sich langsam nach ihm um, er suchte ihren Blick. Seine Augen trafen sie fragend. Sie wusste was er sagen wollte, verstand es auch ungesagt.

Sollte er Verrat begehen? Die Ehre der Malfoys beflecken, in dem er es für seinen abtrünnigen Sohn und ein Schlammblut tat.

Sie lächelte. „Bring sie zu ihm."

Er lächelte zurück. Nicht durch Gesten, allein durch die Augen. Dann setzte er sich ruckartig in Bewegung, hielt kurz vor ihr inne. „Bleib bei Natalia und Damian. Lass nicht zu, dass sie uns in die Quere kommt! Und pass auf den Kleinen auf."

Sie nickte stumm und zusammen mit Severus Snape, Harry Potter und ihrem Geleit, drehten sie ihr und der verwirrten Hauselfe den Rücken zu.

Noch bevor sie die Eingangstür erreicht hatten, hielt Snape erneut inne. Die anderen stoppten ebenfalls, aber sichtlich überrascht.

„Daujon, Weasley! Sie bleiben ebenfalls hier! Ich will nicht, das einer dieses Haus betritt oder verlässt!", sagte der Meister der Zaubertränke fest in die Richtung eines jungen, strammen Rotschopfes. Eindeutlich Ronald Weasley.

Dieser knurrte leise. „Ich denke nicht daran."

„Verdammt, wir kommen da alleine durch! Wir brauchen sie hier!", schnappte der Ältere.

„Er hat Recht! Laffart bleibt bei Euch, wir brauchen ihn später noch einmal!", mischte sich nun Harry Potter ein. Narzissa hatte ihn das letzte Mal, als er noch ein halbes Kind war, so aus der Nähe gesehen.

Der Rotschopf knurrte abermals leise, ebenso ein alter, markanter Mann mit silbrigem Haar und stechenden, grauen Augen. Eine junge, blonde Frau tätschelte dem Weasley sanft den Rücken. Dann nickte er fest.

„Holt sie da lebend raus, verdammt!", rief er ihnen hinterher, als sie zusammen mit ihrem Mann das Haus und wenige Minuten später sicherlich auch das Anwesen verließen.

---

Als Draco den Thronsaal betrat, war sie das Erste, was er erblickte. Sie lag regungslos auf dem verdrecktem Stein, direkt vor seinem Thron. Die langen, dunkelbraunen Locken, verdeckten ihr Gesicht, umrahmten ihren Körper wie ein verdreckter Fächer.

„Schön, das du hier her gefunden hast, junger Malfoy!", zischte Voldemort schroff. Seine Stimme war kalt aber Draco meinte, ein deutliches Maß von Freude darin schwingen zu hören.

Wut stieg in ihm hoch, aber er versuchte es so gut wie möglich zurück zu halten. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass der Thronsaal ungewöhnlich leer war. Außer dem Dunklen Lord, Hermione und der jungen, schwarzhaarigen Frau, die ihn schon damals aus den Klauen der Rebellen befreit hatte, war er leer. Wurmschwanz und Voldemorts anderen Berater hatten draußen, vor dem Eingang verharrt und diesen bewacht.

„Was tut sie hier?", zischte er nun leise und die junge Frau zuckte bei seinen groben Worten ihrem Lord gegenüber, stark zusammen. Sie zog instinktiv ihren Zauberstab, aber Voldemort brachte sie mit einer simplen Handbewegung zum Rückzug.

Mit funkelnden Augen, ließ sie den Zauberstab sinken.

„Das ist ein Geschenk für dich, junger Malfoy! Ein Geschenk für einen, meiner _treuesten_ Männer!", seine Stimme war voller Spott.

Doch das scherte Draco nicht, er kniete sich langsam neben sie und drehte sie auf den Rücken. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, ihr Gesicht wirkte entspannt. Zu entspannt!

„Was ist mit ihr?"

„Keine Sorge, sie lebt! Noch!", antwortete Voldemort.

„Sie hat mit alle dem nichts zu tun. Ich wurde für mein früheres Handeln bestraft! ICH wurde bestraft, ICH war der Verräter! NICHT SIE!", seine Stimme brach fast.

Voldemort lachte leise, die junge, schwarzhaarige Frau hatte erneut ihren Zauberstab gezückt.

„Glaubst du wirklich, das schert mich? Du hast mich wieder verraten und du wirst es wieder tun!", nun brach die kalte Stimme des Lords, wechselte augenblicklich von amüsiert zu brechend kalt. „Du hast mich verraten, wegen einem dreckigen Schlammblut, junger Malfoy! DAS lasse ich mir nicht bieten!"

Draco schluckte, wollte wütend herausschreien, dass der Mann der da vor ihm saß, der Mann der dieses Monster mal gewesen war, ebenfalls nichts weiter wie ein Schlammblut war. Doch ein leises, schwaches Seufzen von dem Mädchen in seinen Armen, brachte ihn davon ab.

Sie rührte sich, öffnete langsam die Augen und lächelte ihn zärtlich an, als sie ihn zu erkennen schien.

„Draco?", hauchte sie.

Er schluckte hart, zog sie sanft hoch. Als sie halbwegs auf den Beinen war, wandte er sich erneut an das Monster, welches selbstgefällig auf dem Thron hockte. „Lasst sie gehen! Macht mit mir was ihr wollt, aber lasst sie gehen!"

Der Dunkle Lord brach erneut in schallendes Gelächter aus, was aus seinem Mund mehr als nur Ekel erregend klang. „Ich habe eine bessere Idee, junger Malfoy! Eine viel bessere!"

Hermione verkrampfte sich neben ihm, griff mit schleichenden, noch benommenen Bewegungen seine Hand. Ihre Augen sprachen Bände!

Sie würde ihn niemals alleine zurücklassen! Sie würde mit ihm sterben, wenn es sein müsste!

Doch das spielte keine Rolle mehr.

Wenn sie streben würden, was sehr wahrscheinlich war, würden sie es gemeinsam tun. Draco erwiderte den Druck ihre Hand fest und drängte sich schützend vor sie. Sie würden jedoch nicht kampflos sterben, das stand fest!

---

Einen Moment verweilte die alternde Narzissa Malfoy vor ihnen. Ihre eisblauen Augen wirkten kalt und entsetzlich müde. Ron fragte sich, was sie alles durchgemacht hatte und sie tat ihm schon fast leid. Jedoch nur fast!

Dann wandte sie sich langsam um und stieg graziös die Stufen hinauf. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass diese Frau schon immer bildschön, aber zutiefst traurig ausgesehen hatte. Und sie tat es immer noch, mehr noch denn je.

„Wo wollen sie hin?", fragte er barsch.

Sie blieb auf den Stufen stehen, fror regelrecht in ihrer Bewegung ein. Ihr dunkelgrünes, langes Kleid wippte spielerisch um ihre Knöchel. „Keine Sorge junger Weasley, ich werde nicht verschwinden. Wohin sollte ich auch gehen?"

Ron runzelte die Stirn.

„Lass nur, isch werde sie begleiten! Bleib dü bei Laffart!", sagte Isabelle leise und stieg ebenfalls die schmalen, weißen Stufen hinauf. Narzissa Malfoy setzte sich langsam wieder in Bewegung. Isabelle folgte ihr und wenige Minuten später, waren beide außer Sichtweite.

Die kleine Hauselfe, welche sie mehr oder weniger freiwillig eingelassen hatte, blickte ihn mit großen Augen und hängenden Ohren an. Ron versuchte sie zu ignorieren und wandte sich Laffart zu, welcher mit einem schiefen Grinsen neben ihm stand.

„Das werden sie bereuen, Jünge!", zischte er.

„Ich denke, der Jenige der bereuen wird, werden sie sein.", gab er barsch zurück.

„Was geht hier vor?", ertönte es vom oberen Absatz der Treppe. Eiskalte blaue Augen, blitzen ihn entsetzt und wütend zugleich an. Das musste also Draco Malfoys liebliche Angetraute sein. Sie war schön, keines Zweifels! Aber sie schien kälter wie Eis.

Dicht hinter ihr erschienen nun erneut Isabelle und Narzissa Malfoy auf dem Absatz und machten sich daran, die Stufen hinab zusteigen. Letztere hielt dabei ein kleines Bündel im Arm, welches sie fest an sich drückte.

Als sie ihn und Laffart passierte und einen großen Durchgang links der Eingangshalle ansteuerte, begann das Bündel leise zu weinen.

„Mutter? Ich fragte, was geht hier vor?", schrie die junge Malfoy nun und stürmte der Älteren wütend hinterher.

„Halte den Mund und setzt dich, Natalia!", entgegnete die Angesprochene kühl.

Ron, Isabelle und Laffart folgten ihnen langsam. Offensichtlich war das hier der große Saal. Der Ort, an dem man sich den ganzen Tag über aufhielt. Er wirkte entsetzlich steril und ungemütlich. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, war Ronald Weasley wirklich froh, dass seine Eltern arm waren und er niemals an einem solchen Ort hatte spielen und aufwachsen müssen.

„Setzen sie sich ebenfalls!", fuhr Narzissa Malfoy den sichtlich verdutzten Pierre Laffart an. Doch er tat langsam, wie ihm geheißen wurde. Dann trat sie langsam auf ihn und Isabelle zu, achtete darauf, das gerade soviel Spiel zwischen ihnen und den anderen war, dass sie sie nicht hören konnten, aber auch keine Chance hatten sie zu überrumpeln oder zu fliehen.

Dann wisperte sie leise, aber klar und deutlich. „Gehen sie! Verschwinden sie von hier! Egal wie diese Nacht enden wird, spätestens im Morgengrauen wird man uns aufsuchen und töten! Wenn er es nicht persönlich tut, weil ihre Freunde erfolgreich waren, werden es seine wütenden Anhänger tun."

Ron schnaubte leise auf. „Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, dass wir auf dieses Spiel hereinfallen?"

Narzissa Malfoy lächelte bitter. „Welches Spiel? Unsere Züge sind ausgeschöpft Mister Weasley! Wir sind gesuchte Todesser und Verräter! Was glauben sie, wie weit wir kommen würden, wenn wir fliehen?"

Er schwieg. Ebenso Isabelle, welche nun zaghaft nach seiner Hand griff.

„Ich schwöre ihnen, bei dem letzten Bisschen Stolz, der mir geblieben ist. Niemand wird dieses Haus verlassen! Nur über meinen Leichnam. Und sollten uns Voldemorts Anhänger nicht vorher holen, können ihre Leute es morgen tun.", fügte sie leise hinzu.

Ron schwieg immer noch. Isabelle regte sich leise neben ihm. „Sie at Recht. Sie werden sie töten, so oder so. Und wenn wir ier sind, werden wir ebenfalls sterben."

„Ich werde nicht gehen! Geh du, ich werde hier bleiben."

„Ron.", sie blickte ihn flehend an. „Ich gehe nischt ohne disch."

„Das ist Wahnsinn Weasley. Verschwinden sie, solange sie noch können.", hauchte Narzissa Malfoy eindringlich.

Ronald ballte wütend die Fäuste, bevor er schwach nickte. „Sollten sie mich verarscht haben, werde ich sie suchen und zur Strecke bringen. Das schwöre ich ihnen."

„Ich bitte sie darum."Narzissa Malfoy lächelte zaghaft, doch ihre blauen Augen blieben kalt. Das Bündel in ihrem Arm begann erneut zu Winseln. Sie blickte mit trüben Augen auf ihn herab. „Und ich habe noch eine Bitte."

Der Rotschopd zog zischend die Luft ein.

„Meinen Enkel. Er ist der einzige Malfoy, dessen Hände noch unbefleckt sind. Er hat es nicht verdient zu sterben.", begann sie leise und ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Wir werden ihn in Sischerheit bringen.", hauchte Isabelle leise. Narzissa Malfoy reichte ihr mit zitternden Händen das kleine, wimmernde Bündel.

„WAS tust du da?", brüllte Natalia Malfoy wütend. Sie war wie eine Furie aufgesprungen und stürmte auf sie zu.

„Setzt dich! Bleib wo du bist, oder du wirst es bereuen! Ich mag lange nicht mehr gekämpft haben, aber ich habe es nicht verlernt!", herrschte Narzissa kalt. Sogar Ron zuckte unter ihrer Stimme zusammen. Das Kind begann nun zu weinen.

Natalia tat wie ihr geheißen wurde, doch ihre Augen waren voller Hass.

Die ältere Malfoy wandte sich ein letztes Mal zu ihnen, griff in ihren linken Ärmel und zog eine kleine Pergamentrolle hervor. Diese reichte sie ihm mit immer noch zitternden Händen. Ron nahm sie fahrig entgegen. „Es ist ein Brief, von meinem Sohn an Miss Granger. Ich denke, sie sollte ihn nie bekommen. Aber, es ist vermutlich besser, wenn sie es doch tut."

Er nickte schwach und steckte die Rolle in seine Umhangtasche.

„Und nun verschwinden sie!", herrschte sie ihn an und ging langsam, ruhig und graziös in den Saal zurück. Ihre rechte Hand ruhte am Ärmel ihres linken Armes und er konnte Erahnen, was sie dort trug.

Dann verließ er, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen ebenfalls das Haus. Der Säugling begann auf dem Weg durch den Vorgarten zu weinen und er weinte immer noch, als sie die schützenden Mauern von Hogwarts später, viel später, erreichten...

* * *

_Hallo ihr Süßen! Tja, da seid ihr überrascht, was? So schnell bin ich dieses Mal... gg Naja, ich kam gerade von der Arbeit und dachte mir, poste ich doch einfach mal das nächste Chap. Sie haben es sich wirklich verdient!!! knuddel _

_Was soll ich zu diesem Chap noch viel sagen. Vielleicht habt ihr nun schon halbwegs eine Ahnung, worum es gehen wird... Vielleicht, vielleicht auch net! Mehr möchte ich dazu auch noch net sagen..._

_Großes Thanx an meine Süßen, die da heißen:_

_Sunnylein : Danke Sweety, vielen, vielen Dank... knuddel Ich werde in jedem Fall mein bestes geben, denn ganz ohne Schreiben geht es net. Auch wenn ich für die Uni ja eh schreiben muss. Ist aber doch was anderes... ;)_

_Hm... Ne Fortsetzung wird es so nicht geben. Es wird nach der Geschichte einen Se-Sequell der gesamten Geschichte geben, die alles klärt, aber auch jegliche Möglichkeit einer Fortsetzung nimmt. Ok, nicht jegliche, aber ich habe nicht vor, diese Story noch weiter auszubauen, als ich es schon getan habe. Die nächsten Chaps und der final Se-Sequell, werden wohl alles Wichtige sagen und erklären, was man wissen will oder wissen möchte. Denke ich jedenfalls..._

_Lara-Lynx : Och nicht doch! Natürlich will ich hier keinen leiden lassen, dass mussten meine Protagonisten schon genug, aber es lässt sich nun mal net umgehen, dass das Ende etwas... naja, wie soll ich es jetzt schon sagen... Sappy?!?...wird...knuddel tröst_

_MrsGaladriel : Danke Sweety! Es freut mich wie immer, dass es dir gefällt...knuddel _

_Ich hoffe ihr werdet das Ende so annehmen, wie es ist. Nun ja, ich hab mir echt ne Mords-Mühe gegeben und ihr mögt es alle jetzt schon net... :( Das ist schade, aber irgendwie kann ich es auch verstehen... schnieff_

_Anyjule : Thx... knuddel_

_D.V.G.M.1 : DU hast recht Sweety! In allen Bereichen...Sie alle sterben, die Welt geht unter und Voldemort versklavt sich klein Damian... justkidding _

_Argh, ich kann nicht anders... Ich muss euch ein kleines Bisschen spoilen... Ein kleines Bisschen... Wer es net lesen will, SPOILER , NET WEITERLESEN!!! Bis zur Entwarnung runterscrollen..._

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5_

_Der Jenige, der auf jeden Fall sterben wird ist Voldi... Doch durch wessen Hand? Und was ist der Preis?_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_SPOILER ENDE!!!_

_Ok, genug jetzt..._

_Bra-sama : Klar kriegst du, Sweety... taschentuchreich knuddel tröst_

_Kasseopeia : Dangö... knuddel _

_Naja, wie soll der arme Kerl auch wissen, dass der Portschlüssel seinen Zauberstab zurück lässt? Und vor allem, wie sollte der der Gelegenheit widerstehen mächtig zu werden? ;) :D_


	26. 25 Lass es Liebe sein!

_Ich denke, ich sollte aus Gründen der Fairness an dieser Stelle Taschentücher verteilen… temposverteil Ihr müsst jetzt ganz stark sein… Aber es lohnt sich… Denke ich… _

**25.** Lass es Liebe sein

_Hast du nur noch einen Tag, nur eine Nacht, _

_dann lass es Liebe sein._

_Hast du nur noch eine Frage, die ich nicht zu fragen wage,_

_dann lass es Liebe sein…(Liebe ist alles – Rosenstolz by Rosenstolz)_

Voldemorts schrilles Gelächter erhob sich, brachte es fast auf die Spitze, als Draco sich langsam vor sie stellte. Es war beängstigend und berauschend zugleich.

Er war hier, er war das Erste, was sie erblickt hatte, als sie wieder zu sich kam und er war bei ihr. Würden sie sterben, würde er das für immer sein! Sie hatte also keine Angst vor dem Tod. Sollte er sie doch töten, irgendwann, würde Harry ihm den Garausmachen. Irgendwann würde man sie rächen!

„Wie heldenhaft, junger Malfoy! Dennoch schlage ich dir einen Deal vor! Du darfst leben, wenn du mir deine Treue erweist! Töte sie und ich lasse dich am Leben!", sagte der Dunkle Lord kühl.

Hermione zuckte für einen kurzen Moment zusammen.

Draco lachte bitter auf und spuckte seinem Herr und Meister vor die leblosen Füße. Dessen tote Augen zeigten keine Spur der Überraschung, als er zu Boden blickte.

„Wie du willst!", sagte er kalt und gab Parvati, nein Padma Patil, welche mit einem kalten Lächeln neben ihm positionierte, ein kurzes Zeichen. „Töte das Mädchen! Der Junge gehört mir!"

Die Schwarzhaarige trat einige Schritte vor, richtete ihren Zauberstab erneut auf sie, heute schon zum zweiten Mal, doch Draco kam ihr zuvor. Hermione hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass er nach seinem Stab gegriffen hatte.

Ein hellgelber Blitz traf die junge Frau, entlockte ihr einen grellen Schrei, während sie durch den Thronsaal geschleudert wurde, an der Wand abprallte und bewusstlos im Staub liegen blieb.

Voldemort blickte zu der Stelle, an der seine Dienerin aufgeschlagen war. Seine Miene bewegte sich kaum, während er sich von seinem Thron erhob und ebenfalls, mit für seinen entstelltem Körper ungewöhnlich graziöser, wie sie es jemals bei einem Magier zuvor gesehen hatte, nach seinem Zauberstab griff. Es war das exakte Gegenstück von Harrys.

Hermione hielt einen Augenblick die Luft an. Ihr Blick lag steif auf dem Stück Holz, von dem sie schon so viel gehört hatte, es jedoch noch niemals zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Überlass sie mir, Draco! Es gibt tausende, wie sie!", knurrte er leise und trat bedrohlich langsam auf sie zu.

Der Blonde wich zurück, drängte sie grob mit sich. „Niemals!", zischte er dabei.

Voldemort schüttelte leise lachend den Kopf. Kurz bevor er sie erreicht hatte, breitete er theatralisch die Arme aus. „Eine Chance hast du noch, junger Malfoy! Verletzte mich und ich lasse euch beide gehen!" Ein siegessicheres Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht.

Hermione zog zischend die Luft ein. Das musste eine Falle sein.

Draco zögerte, bevor er alles auf eine Karte setzte und die zwei unverzeihlichen Worte sprach. Grünes Licht erschien, wie bestimmt schon tausend Mal aus seinem Zauberstab, es traf den Dunklen Lord, doch es erlosch ohne ihn wie erwartet zu Boden zu werfen.

Erneut wisperte der ehemalige Slytherin etwas, weiße Funken sprühten aus der Spitze seines Stabes, doch sie erloschen, ohne ihrem Gegenüber etwas anhaben zu können.

Der Lockenschopf sackte hinter dem Blonden zusammen. Draco ließ den Zauberstab sinken.

Sie hatten verloren.

„Du bist mutig, junger Malfoy! Mutig und dreist!" Er lachte. „Dabei hättest du es besser wissen müssen."

„Einen Versuch war es wert!", zischte Draco fest.

Voldemort lachte erneut auf. „Geh aus dem Weg und überlass mir das Mädchen!"

"Niemals!", zischte Draco fest, rührte sich keinen Millimeter von der Stelle.

„Wie du willst.", hauchte Voldemort und wisperte dreimal leise hintereinander etwas. An den Farben, die seinem Zauberstab entwichen, erkannte die ehemalige Gryffindor jedoch, um welche Zauber es sich handelte. Jeder einzelne, war seit Jahren streng verboten…

Alle drei trafen ihn, der zweite schickte ihn zu Boden – sie fing ihn ab-, beim Dritten keuchte er stark auf und etwas Blut tröpfelte ihm aus dem Mund. Sie zog ihn sanft an sich, wisperte ihm leise etwas ins Ohr. Sein Zauberstab war ihm beim Fall entwichen und rollte über den harten Steinboden, berührte fast Voldemort Füße.

Dieser blieb regungslos vor ihnen stehen, blickte verachtend auf sie herab. „Es ist wahrhaftig eine Schande.", hauchte er dabei.

Sie blickte auf, Draco hustete in ihren Armen, begann leise zu röcheln. Blut besprenkelte dabei seinen Umhang und den Boden. Er wischte sich benommen über den Mund. Sie zog ihn fester an sich. Tränen kämpften sich an die Oberfläche, sie konnte sie nicht zurückhalten. „Monster.", hauchte sie.

Er lachte nur bitter.

---

Es dauerte schier eine Ewigkeit, bis sie endlich Voldemorts neuestes Geheimversteck erreicht hatten und letztendlich vor der riesigen Eingangstür zum Thronsaal ankamen. Lucius Malfoy hatte sie annähert ungesehen bis hierher gebracht, doch nun waren sie an ihrem Endpunkt angekommen. Voldemorts gesamtes, engeres Gefolge, versperrte ihnen den Weg.

„Du elender Verräter!", zischte Beatrix Lestrange zornig und begann mit einem Schockzauber den Kampf. Sekunden später erhellten mehrere, helle Lichtblitze den schäbigen Vorraum.

Harry kämpfte sich mühsam zur Tür durch. Erledigte dabei 3 Todesser, von anfänglich mindestens 15. 15 gegen 3, das war annähernd aussichtslos. Doch es war nur noch eine Tür, die sie von Mione trennte.

Er berührte das Holz, hinter ihm warf ein Zauber Wurmschwanz zu Boden, der sich hinterrücks an ihn herangeschlichen hatte. Er wandte sich langsam um, blickte auf die Szene hinter ihm. Snape nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. Er sollte allein gehen!

Das hier war sein Kampf!

Doch es sträubte ihm, seinen ehemaligen Lehrer allein zurück zu lassen. 2 gegen immer noch gut 7, das war keine besonders faire und noch weniger beruhigende Zahl, so gut und gefährlich Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape auch sein mochten.

Dennoch wandte er sich um, legte die Hände erneut an das Holz und schob die Türen langsam auf. Im Inneren des Thronsaals war es erschreckend still…

---

Hermione wandte sich überrascht um, als sich die Tür leise knarrend öffnete. Voldemort tat es ihr gleich, schnaubte überraschend auf, als er die Person erblickte, die sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte.

Hermione spürte Tränen der Erleichterung in sich aufsteigen. „Harry.", hauchte sie und zog Draco noch fester an sich. Er röchelte leise auf, erneutes Blut kam zum Vorschein.

„Potter! Welch Freude dich zu sehen! Glaubst du wirklich, dass du bereit für mich bist?", zischte der Dunkle Lord bedrohlich.

Harry trat näher an ihn heran, schenkte seiner Freundin einen letzten Blick, für den Fall, dass er es nicht schaffen sollte. Sie lächelte und beugte sich erneut über den jungen Mann, der in ihren Armen zunehmend schwächer wurde.

Harry musste es schaffen!

Wenige Sekunden später erfüllte das Licht des Duells den Thronsaal.

Draco riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Sie waren so grau wie die See! So grau, wie sie seit langem nicht mehr waren. „Potter?", hauchte er.

Sie nickte. "Er ist hier."

Nun lächelte auch der Slytherin. Schwach und vorsichtig, aber er lächelte. „Mach…das du… hier raus…kommst."

„Nicht ohne dich."

Er hustete erneut, spuckte eine weitere Ladung Blut. Es wurde Zusehens dickflüssiger. Seine Augen wurden weit. „Kennst du den Zauber…den…Letzten?"

Sie senkte den Blick, schloss die Augen. Eine Träne löste sich, fiel hinab. Dann nickte sie. Ja, sie kannte diesen Zauber...

„Ich habe..keine..Chance…", stammelte er.

Wieder nickte sie. Er hatte Recht. „Ich bleibe bei dir.", es war nicht mehr, als ein Flüstern.

„Nein!", sagte er fest. Ein weiterer Hustenkrampf plagte ihn. Dabei spuckte er ganze Gewebebrocken. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bevor er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Du gehst…mit Potter…"

Hermione antwortete nicht, wischte ihm mit ihrem Umhangsaum den Mund an. „Es tut mir so furchtbar leid."

Er lächelte. „Das…unnötig…Der Tod…eine…Erlösung…" Seine Stimme wurde zunehmend leiser, unverständlicher.

Ihre Hände verkrampften sich, zogen ihn ein weiteres Stück an sich. Er wimmerte leise auf, spuckte erneut einen weiteren Schwall Blutt und Fetzten.

„Rose?", keuchte er und ergriff fahrig ihre Hand.

Sie blickte ihn mit verschleierten Augen an. „Ja?"

„Ich erinnere mich…", hauchte er, röchelte ein letztes Mal auf und dann verstummte er. Seine Augen wirkten klarer denn je, bevor sie glasig wurden. Er lächelte immer noch…

Sie küsste ein letztes Mal seine Stirn, sie war schweißnass, strich ihm erneut über den blutverschmierten Mund und zog seinen Umhang sorgfältig um ihn zurrecht. Dann schob sie ihn zaghaft von ihrem Schoss.

Ihr Kopf fühlte sich merkwürdig taub an.

Ein weiterer Zauber jagte durch den Raum, schoss direkt auf sie zu. Sie wusste nicht von wem er kam, aber sie konnte erahnen, dass es Harry war, der sich in die Bahn warf.

Sekundenspäter schlug er bewegungslos auf dem Boden auf. Sie starrte ihn entsetzt an, spürte nicht einmal die Tränen, die ihr die kalten Wangen hin abliefen.

„Vielen Dank meine Liebe! Leichter hätte es nicht sein können!", lachte Voldemort amüsiert und humpelte angeschlagen auf sie zu.

Ihr Atem rasselte.

Ihre Gedanken wirbelten wild umher…

Draco war tot…

Harry war tot…

Und es war ihre Schuld!

ER war schuld!

Der Dunkle Lord blickte sie an, dann wanderten seine Augen an ihr vorbei. „Ist er schon über die Klippe gegangen, meine Liebe?", fragte er mit einem süßlichen Lächeln.

Sie antwortete nicht, starrte entsetzt zu Boden. Hass stieg in ihr auf. Purer Hass!

Voldemort schlich langsam an ihr vorbei, sie wollte nicht sehen was er hinter ihrem Rücken tat. Sie konnte es vor ihrem inneren Auge sehen und es brachte sie noch mehr in Aufruhr, als sie es eh schon war.

Das Rascheln von Stoff ertönte, dann das Geräusch, von etwas, das angehoben und wieder fallen gelassen wurde. Dann ein Tritt gegen etwas Weiches. „Das war eine Glanzleistung von mir, meine Liebe! Warum sollte ich einen Zauber wählen der schnell und schmerzlos tötet, wenn es doch einen gibt, der das genaue Gegenteil bewirkt?"

„Fassen sie ihn nicht an.", hauchte sie.

Er ignorierte sie, lachte leise und begutachtete weiterhin sein _Werk_. „Meine Liebe, wir sollten uns langsam darum kümmern, wie sie dahinscheiden wollen? Meinen sie nicht?", drang es grob zu ihr durch.

Ihre Augen lagen fiebrig auf dem Boden, auf dem kleinen Stückchen Holz, das einmal dem Mann gehört hatte, den sie liebte! Dem Mann, den dieses Monster getötet hatte! Den es zerstört hatte! Ihm alles genommen hatte!

Alles!

Und er würde es wieder tun!

Immer wieder, würde er zerstören und töten!

Hass durchfuhr sie!

Mehr als das, sie konnte es nicht beschreiben!

Es machte sie taub!

Ihre Sinne!

Zurück blieb nur noch er!

Er und das kleine, ebenholzschwarze Holz, da im Staub, vor ihren Füssen.

Langsam bückte sie sich, hob es auf. Es fühlte sich fremd in ihrer Hand an, aber dennoch richtig! Richtig für dieses eine Mal! Für dieses letzte Mal! Es war ihre letzte Chance!

Sie würde nicht kampflos sterben, so unwahrscheinlich es auch war, dass sie siegen würde.

Dennoch riskierte sie es.

„Fassen sie ihn nicht an!", zischte sie und wandte sich langsam um, streckte den Arm aus, richtete das Ebenholz auf ihn.

Voldemort tat es ihr gleich, ließ für eine Sekunde vom leblosen Körber seines ehemaligen Hauptmannes ab. Als er sie erblickte, lacht er beinahe hysterisch auf. „Nicht doch Mädchen! Glaubst du wirklich, dass DU eine Chance gegen mich hast! Wo nicht einmal dein kleiner Freund es zustande gebracht hat, mich zu besiegen!" Er lächelte zufrieden und trat langsam auf sie zu.

Hermione lächelte zurück. Ihr Lächeln war so kalt, wie sich ihr Körper gerade anfühlte. „Dein Fehler war es, dass du Deinesgleichen immer unterschätzt hast, Tom Riddle.", hauchte sie und wisperte die zwei unverzeihlichen, endgültigen Worte. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben!

Vielleicht zum letzten Mal!

Wahrscheinlich!

Ihre Hand zitterte, als der grüne Lichtblitz ihn traf…

Er lachte… Hysterisch… Selbstgefällig…

Der Blitz wurde schwarz… Tiefschwarz…

Und der dunkle Lord verstummte…

---

Als Severus Snape einige Minuten später und am Ende seiner Kräfte den Thronsaal betrat, erwartete ihn ein Bild, dass er nicht im Geringsten erwartet hatte.

Harry Potter lag bewegungslos im Staub. Seinen Zauberstab immer noch krampfhaft umklammert. Vorsichtig trat er an ihn heran, tatstete nach seinem Puls. Er war schwach, aber er war da. Harry Potter lebte!

Severus atmete leise auf, als er langsam zu Draco Malfoy trat. Ebenfalls dessen Puls zu ertasten versuchte. Doch vergebens. Draco Malfoy war tot!

Der Meister der Zaubertränke verdrängte die Träne, die sich in seinen Augenwinkel kämpfte. Wenigstens für diesen Augenblick! Weinen konnte er später immer noch!

Mit lahmen Schritten trat er an das andere Ende des Raumes. Die verdrehte Gestallt die dort lag, schien Parvati Patil zu sein. Er runzelte die Stirn, während er sich zu ihr herunterbeugte und ihren Puls tastete. Er war schwächer wie bei Harry, doch auch er war da.

Severus richtete sich langsam wieder auf, ballte die Hände wuterfüllt zu Fäusten.

Dann trat er langsam an das junge Mädchen heran, was benommen im Staub hockte. Sie weinte tonlos, umklammerte einen pechschwarzen Zauberstab, der in ihren Händen schwach schimmerte. Es war ganz sicher nicht der ihre. Doch das war es nicht, was Severus Snape verwunderte. Direkt vor ihren Füssen lag der dunkle Lord.

Regungslos…

Tot…

Seine Augen waren voller Verwunderung… Und Spott…

Doch er war tot…

Es war vorbei…

Behutsam kniete er sich vor der jungen Frau nieder, strich ihr langsam über die Schulter. „Miss Granger?", fragte er behutsam.

Sie zuckte schwach zusammen, begann leise zu Schluchzen. „Es ist eine Falle!", krächzte sie und hob erneut den Zauberstab.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist tot! Es ist vorbei!"

"Nein!", stöhnte sie und schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf. „DAS kann nicht sein! Er tut nur so! Es ist eine Falle! DAS kann nicht sein! Ich kann ihn nicht getötet haben!", keuchte sie und starrte ihn mit weiten, entsetzten Augen an.

„ICH kann ihn nicht getötet haben! ICH nicht!", stammelte sie immer wieder.

Severus ließ sich neben ihr in den Staub fallen, starrte sie fassungslos an.

Voldemort war tot!

Getötet von einer derjenigen, von denen er es am wenigsten erwartet hatte!

Seinesgleichen!

Einem Schlammblut!

_Ok meine Süßen, ich fasse mich kurz, denn es ist 4 Uhr nachts und ich sollte eigentlich schon seit gut einer Stunde im Bett sein… ;) :D Wie man sieht bin ich gescheitert, möchte es aber dennoch nicht übertreiben…_

_Gut, wo fange ich also an?!? _

_Wie fühlt ihr euch???_

_Hasst ihr mich jetzt???_

_Gut, ich hoffe es nicht, aber ich hatte es ja auch schon angedeutet. Ein Happy-End hätte meines Erachtens nicht gepasst… Aber, was rede ich?!? Es folgt ja noch etwas, wenn man es so sieht, sogar noch eine ganze Menge!!! Draco wird nicht wieder auferstehen, um das Vorweck zunehmen. Er ist tot, doch dort wo er ist, dürfte er endlich frei sein…Dennoch gibt es noch einige Dinge, die im letzten Chap, im Epilog und dem Se-Sequell geklärt werden. Und ich denke, dort wird es auch den einen oder anderen, winzigen Hoffnungsschimmer geben!!!_

_Wie auch immer!!! ICH LIEBE EUCH!!! Nehmt es mir also net allzu übel… knuddel _


	27. 26 My Imortal!

_Ich weiß nicht so recht, vielleicht sollte ich noch einmal Taschentücher verteilen? Nur zu Vorsicht? vorsichtshalbertempoverteilt_

**26.** My Imortal

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just to real  
there's just to much that time cannot erase... (My Imortal – Evanescence by Evanescence)_

Poppy Pomfrey hetzte nervös von einem Bett zum anderen. Ihre Hände zitterten entsetzlich, während sie Verbände legte, Tränke verabreichte und nach den Verletzten sah, die in den letzten Stunden in die Krankenstation gebracht wurden. Hogwarts war momentan genauso überbelegt, wie das St. Mungos Hospital es war.

Voldemort war tot, aber draußen herrschte immer noch die Hölle! Die Todesser wollten es nicht glauben, doch das spielte keine Rolle mehr. So war es beim letzten Mal ebenfalls gewesen!

Sie würden früher oder später aufgeben…

Und bis dahin mussten sie durchhalten!

„Madam Pomfrey!"

Sie blickte überrascht auf, erhaschte die großen, blauen Augen von einem sichtlich besorgtem Ronald Weasley.

„Ja?", rief sie mehr, als das sie fragen würde und stürmte ohne ihn wirklich zu beachten in das Hinterzimmer, in dem sie Harry Potter, Hermione Granger und Severus Snape untergebracht hatten. Fern von den neugierigen Blicken der anderen. Doch dieses Mal war es nicht allein Harry Potter, den sie versteckten.

„Ist sie wach?", rief sie, als sie das Hinterzimmer erreicht hatte.

Harry Potter sah sie mit flehenden Augen an, kauerte regelrecht in sich zusammen gesunken in seinem Bett. Virginia Weasley hielt liebevoll seine Hand.

Die Krankenschwester schob sich an Severus Snapes Bett vorbei und schob den Vorhang beiseite. „Weasley, holen sie mir Albus!", herrschte sie den Rotschopf an, der augenblicklich und heftig nickend verschwand.

Dann trat sie langsam in die kleine Abgrenzung, die sie für die neue Heldin der Zauberwelt geschaffen hatten.

Die junge Frau saß bewegungslos in ihrem Bett, die Arme vor sich verschränkt, die Augen vollkommen leer und blickte ins Leere. „Wie geht es Harry?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Besser!", entgegnete die Krankenschwester und trat langsam an das Bett heran.

Der Vorhang wurde erneut beiseite geschoben und Albus Dumbledore trat ein. Sein Gesicht wirkte erfreut und benommen zugleich. Das Mädchen sah ihn nicht einmal an.

---

„Ist Voldemort wirklich tot?", hauchte seine ehemalige Schülerin matt.

„Das ist er, Hermione.", antwortete der Schulleiter lächelnd.

Sie nickte stumm, starrte weiter beängstigend ins Leere.

„Sicherlich wollen sie wissen, warum gerade sie ihn töten konnten.", sagte er dann leise in die Stille hinein. Anscheinend hatte Poppy die kleine Kabine mittels Zauberspruch vom restlichen Raum abgeschirmt.

Nun blickte sie ihn an. Fragend!

Aber sie sagte nicht. Nur ihre Augen wagten es zu sprechen.

Albus senkte den Blick. „Es war der Hass! Der Hass, den sie für Voldemort verspürten, der den Zauber so mächtig machte, dass er alle Schutzwälle durchbrach! Sogar so mächtig, dass er den mächtigsten und gefährlichsten Zauberer aller Zeiten tötete! Die Liebe von Lily Potter hat ihn so stark gemacht. Letztendlich, nachdem sie ihn fast zerstört hat. Nun hat ihr Hass es beendet!"

„Warum konnte ich Dracos Zauberstab benutzen?"

„Sie und Mister Malfoy waren sehr eng verbunden! In Lebzeiten und auch in seinem Tode! Vermutlich war es das, was seinen Zauberstab dazu brachte, für dieses eine Mal der ihre zu sein.", sagte er leise.

Sie nickte erneut stumm und starrte wieder ins leere. „Was wird aus Patil?", hauchte sie dann verächtlich.

„Momentan wird sie in St. Mungos behandelt. Wenn sie wieder auf den Beinen ist, wird sie eine Verhandlung bekommen. Es besteht jedoch wenig Hoffnung auf einen Freispruch."

Ein schwaches Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen.

Albus seufzte.

„Wie geht es den anderen?"

„Severus Snape und Harry Potter leben. Ebenso Ronald Weasley und Isabelle Daujon, die jedoch letztendlich bei ihrer Rettungsaktion nicht dabei waren."

Sie blickte überrascht auf. „Snape und Harry? Sie waren allein?"

„Nicht ganz allein. Lucius Malfoy war bei ihnen und überraschender Weise, gab es letztendlich mehr Hilfe aus Voldemorts Reihen, als erwartet."

„Weitere Spione?"

Albus nickte schwach. „Nicht ganz, wenigstens nicht offiziell. Sie werden ihr Schicksaal verhandeln, wenn Severus wieder soweit auf den Beinen ist, um für sie auszusagen. Wir sind jedoch guter Hoffnungen, wenn ihre Absichten wirklich ehrlich waren."

Sie schluckte. „Und Malfoy?" Es war ihr sichtlich eine Bürde, diesen Namen auszusprechen.

„Er starb, während er Harry Potter den Rücken freihielt."

Sie senkte den Blick, starrte wieder ins Leere.

Poppy Pomfrey trat zurück in die kleine Kabine, er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie sie verlassen hatte. Auf den Armen trug sie ein kleines, weinendes Bündel.

Hermione Granger blickte langsam auf, ihre Augen weiteten sich entsetzt.

„Hermione. Das hier ist Damian Malfoy.", sagte sie leise und legte das Bündel an das Fußende. Albus runzelte die Stirn.

„Nehmen sie ihn weg! Ich will ihn nicht sehen.", schluchzte der Lockenschopf und legte die Hände vor das Gesicht.

„Poppy, vielleicht-", begann Albus leise.

Doch die widerspenstige Krankenschwester ignorierte ihn.

„Bringen sie ihn zu seiner Mutter.", winselte Hermione.

„Seine Mutter wurde heute Morgen von einigen Auroren gefasst. Sie gehörte zu den Todessern, die Bristal überfielen. Sie wird gleich morgen nach Askaban überliefert, um dort auf ihre Verhandlungen zu warten.", sagte Albus leise.

Poppy nickte zustimmen.

„Seine Großmutter! Bringen sie ihn zu ihr!", schrie die ehemalige Gryffindor nun fast.

„Narzissa Malfoy wurde heute Morgen zusammen mit Pierre Laffart in ihrem Anwesen gefunden. Offensichtlich starb sie im Kampf und durch den Zauberstab ihrer Schwiegertochter. Ebenso Laffart."

„Er hat niemanden mehr, Miss Granger. Niemanden!", sagte Poppy eindringlich und reichte dem völlig aufgelösten Lockenschopf eine schmal gerollte Pergamentrolle. „Das hier stammt von Draco. Sie sollten es lesen!"

Hermione stieß die Rolle von sich. Sie rollte über die Bettkante und fiel auf den Boden. Das Kind begann noch lauter zu schreien.

Albus stöhnte leise auf, Poppy zog ihn langsam aus der kleinen Kabine, hinaus aus der Krankenstation.

„Meine Liebe, das ist Wahnsinn!", sagte er, als sie die Flure erreichten.

Sie lächelte bitter. „Nun ja, einen Versuch ist es wert. Sie sind beide allein, oder nicht?"

„Das ist Wahnsinn!", wiederholte er sich.

Sie lächelte ein weiteres Mal, bevor sie zurück in die Krankenstation verschwand.

---

Es dauerte weitere Stunden, bis Hermione sich gefasst hatte. Das Kind, Dracos Sohn, hatte aufgehört zu weinen und schlief ruhig vor ihren Füssen.

Sie hatte es nicht ein einziges Mal berührt und versuchte es nicht anzusehen.

Doch das war schlicht unmöglich, da sein kleines Köpfchen genau in ihre Richtung sah. Er lächelte im Schlaf.

Mit verschleierten Augen wandte sie sich ab, griff nach der Pergamentrolle, die neben das Bett gerollt war. Auf ihr stand in einer weiblichen, geschwungenen Schrift ihr Name. Offensichtlich war es nicht Dracos Schrift.

Mit zitternden Händen entrollte sie sie.

Die Schrift im Inneren stammte eindeutig von ihm… Ihrem Drachen…

_Liebe Hermione, Mione, Rose, oder wie auch immer dich der Mann genannt haben mag, der ich einmal gewesen bin!_

_Darauf liegt die Betonung. _

_Gewesen bin!_

_Ich bin ein Schatten von dem, der ich einmal war und werde es immer sein. Das Leben, für das wir kämpfen, ist nicht mehr das Meine. Es ist nicht viel mehr, wie eine Erinnerung, die mir nicht zu gehören scheint. Nicht mehr…_

_Es mag wenig tröstlich klingen, doch ich weiß, dass der Mann der ich einmal war, dich mehr liebte als sein Leben! Das tue ich auch heute noch! Auf eine gewisse Weise! Doch es schmerzt zu sehr, als das es mir Frieden und Hoffnung geben könnte._

_Und letztendlich ebenso wenig dir!_

_Dennoch, du halfst mir wenigstens die Konturen meines Weges zu sehen. Den Weg, den ich eingeschlagen hatte! Alles riskierend! _

_Doch ich habe alles verloren und es tut mir leid, dass es dir meinetwegen genauso ergehen musste. Ich werde diesen Weg fortsetzten, auch wenn es mein Leben dieses Mal vollkommen kosten sollte. Vielleicht beruhigt es dich zu hören, dass der Tod mir wenig Unruhe beschert. Er erscheint mir eher wie eine Erlösung! Ebenso verlockend, ebenso endgültig…_

_Meine Angst gilt eher meinem Sohn. Es kostet mich Anstrengung und Stolz, diese Schwäche zu zeigen, auch wenn ich nicht wirklich glaube, dass du diese Zeilen jemals lesen wirst. Dennoch ist es schwer. Ich möchte nicht, dass er dasselbe Leben führt, dass ich ertragen musste. Ich bitte dich hiermit, auch wenn ich weiß, dass ich damit etwas Unvorstellbares von dir verlange, ihm zu ermöglichen ein besseres Leben zu führen, wenn mir das nicht mehr möglich sein sollte. Lass ihn nicht zu dem werden, was letztendlich aus mir geworden ist und lasse ihn wissen, dass er mir mehr bedeutete, als es vielleicht scheinen mag. Viel mehr, denn er ist einer der Gründe, meinen Weg weiterhin zu verfolgen. Zusammen mir dir, Hermione Granger!_

_Ich danke dir für alles und es tut mir entsetzlich leid, dass es so enden musste. Vielleicht seht ihr euch irgendwann wieder. Du und mein altes Ich!_

_Draco L. Malfoy_

Hermione legte den Brief langsam beiseite. Sie wollte weinen, doch wie so oft in den letzten Monaten hatte sie keine Tränen mehr.

Das Baby, Damian Malfoy, gähnte herzhaft, quiekte am Fußende leise auf. Sie lächelte schwach, tastete vorsichtig nach seiner kleinen Hand. Er umfasste ihren Zeigefinger kräftig, gluckste leise auf und schenkte ihr eines der Lächeln, für das sein Vater zu Lebzeiten so berühmt gewesen war…

_So, ich habe mich dieses Mal wirklich bemüht, euch nicht zu lange warten zu lassen… ;) Das war also das letzte Chap von Dryed Tears… Natürlich folgt noch ein kleiner Epilog und letztendlich das Se-Sequell, welches ich unter dem Titel The heir of the dragon als One-Shot veröffentlichen werde! _

_Bevor ich mit den großen, endgültigen Dankessagungen für diese Story beginne, werde ich es in diesem Chap noch einmal bei den kleinen Dankessagungen auf das letzte Chapter belassen…_

_Ich danke also allen meinen treuen Lesern, vor allem meinen noch treueren Reviewern…_

_Bra-Sama : Ich habe doch zu Beginn des Chaps welche verteilt!!! Hast du etwa keines mehr bekommen??? knuddel tröst_

_Anyjule : Ich bin mir bewusst, dass das Ende recht hart ist. Doch ein anderes hätte in meinen Augen eben nicht zu dieser Story gepasst… Trotzdem freut es mich, dass dir die Story und auch das Ende gefällt… knuddel_

_Princesbrady : na, wie ich sehe, herrscht bei dir Gefühlschaos?!? Bei mir auch… :/ Hat aber nicht wirklich mit Story zu tun…_

_MrsGaladriel : Och, net doch weinen Süße!!! tröst Ich kann dir versprechen, da wo er jetzt sein mag, ist er glücklich!!! Himmel, klingt das jetzt kitschig… ;) knuddel_

_Sunnylein : tröst…knuddel Naja, so lang ist die Fortsetzung ja auch net…  Aber, ich denke, sie ist etwas tröstend… Aber nur n bissel, wenn ich so drüber nachdenke… grübel_

_BlackBell : ich kann dich beruhigen, auch sie wird irgendwann sterben! Auch Hexen leben net ewig… ;)_

_Blub : tröst_

_Little Lion : Nunja, ich hoffe das letzte Chap hat dich net enttäuscht… knuddel_

_Angel.Yuka : ja, es war wohl wirklich zu erahnen, auch wenn ich eigentlich dazu nie wat sagen wollte… knuddel tröst_

_Psychojani : tröst_

_Nichan : Also, das Ich liebe dich, wäre mir an dieser Stelle vollkommen billig vorgekommen. Denn wie Draco schon in Deser Rose sagte, weiß Hermione, dass Draco, jedenfalls der Alte, sie über alles geliebt hat. Mit den Worten, Ich erinnere mich! sagte er also dieses und noch vieles mehr… Jedenfalls in meinen Augen… ;)_

_Mit der Hermione/Draco Sache hast du allerdings Recht…Immer bleibt Mione allein zurück… ist mir noch nie aufgefallen… Naja, vielleicht lässt sich das in Zukunft mal ändern… ;)_

_Lara.Lynx : Um jetzt mal den Gedanken Warum musste er ausgerechnet sterben, als er sich wieder erinnern konnte wegzunehmen. Draco konnte sich nur aufgrund seines nahenden Todes erinnern. Als er starb, erlischte sozusagen der Fluch… Daher auch, Der Tod ist eine Erlösung! oder wie ich es in diesem Chap sagte…_

_AAA (ich bin mal so frei und kürze es ab… ;)) : Also, ich muss dich teilweise enttäuschen… Es wird keinen 3 Teil dieser Geschichte geben. Alles was noch folgt sind ein kleiner Epilog und ein Se-Sequell in Form eines One-Shot. Es wird dort noch einiges geklärt werden und es wird auch den ein oder anderen, kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer geben. Aber, es wird kein Happy End dieser Geschichte geben… Draco ist und bleibt tot, um das zu klären…_

_Zu deiner Frage… Naja, aufgrund deines netten Komplimentes würde ich ihn dir liebendgerne überlassen. Aber, der Junge ist nicht einfach zu handhaben, meinst du, das schaffst du?!? ;) :D Ich könnte ihn dann innerhalb einer Woche zu dir versenden. Kostet fast nix, bis auf die Porto und Verpackungsgebühren für ein knapp 3 Zentner schweres Packet! Ohne Torture geht er nämlich nirgendwohin… gg_

_Dragonies : DANKE Sweety!!! knuddel&knutsch _

_Wat soll ich sagen, außer das, was ich immer sage??? Leute ICH LIEBE EUCH!!! knuddel&knutsch_

_So und nun hätte ich noch mal eine klitze, kleine Bitte an meine Schwarzleserlies!!! Ich sehe gerade, dass meine Story jetzt genau 278 Revs bekommen hat. Leute, es wäre das Größte für mich, wenn sie bis zur beendigung die 300 sprengt! Ich bitte also ALLE meine Leser, HINTERLASST mir ein klitze, kleines Rev! Bitte, bitte, bitte!!! Damit würdet ihr mich unendlich glücklich machen!!! knuddel_


	28. Epilog : In Eternity

_Epilog_

_In Eternity_

_**Hermiones POV **_

_--London : August 2015—_

_Der kleine, goldene Ball umrandet graziös das Feld, bevor er direkt zwischen uns hindurch schießt. Ich bücke mich entsetzt, als Harry und der Sucher der gegnerischen Mannschaft im Sturzflug über die Tribüne jagen. _

_Severus tut es mir gleich._

„_Verdammt, ich sagte doch, ich bin zu alt für so etwas.", haucht er mit starrer Miene und richtete sich vorsichtig wieder auf. Dabei fällt ihm fast der große, orange-goldene Hut vom Kopf. Er sieht genauso wenig begeistert aus, wie ihm der Hut steht. Dennoch ist er hier, legt den Hut nicht ab, den ihm unser kleiner, lästiger Begleiter vor dem Spiel mit seinem weltberühmten Charme aufgezwängt hat._

_Ich schenke ihm ein zuversichtliches Lächeln. „Wenn er ihn bekommt, haben wir es überstanden, Sev."_

_Er lächelt wenig begeistert._

„_Mommy! Guck in den Himmel, du verpasst ja alles!", brüllt der junge, silberblonde Mann neben mir und springt rücklings auf den Sitz, um mehr erhaschen zu können. Ich stöhne gequält auf. Ron grinste mich mit dem typischen Weasley Grinsen aufmunternd an, welches ich kopfschüttelnd erwidere. Es hat eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis wir zwei in den alten Trott zurückkamen. _

_Aber wir schafften es! Freundschaft ist eben doch stärker, wie die Liebe. Auf eine gewisse Weise jedenfalls._

_Ein berauschendes Grölen durchfährt die Menge, als Harry mit dem Schnatz in der Hand zurück auf das Spielfeld jagt. Tausende Fahnen schellen in die Höhe und die Stimme des Kommentators geht in den Jubelrufen fast unter._

_Harry zwinkert uns beim Vorbeifliegen gelassen zu._

_Ich lächele ihm mein strahlenstes Lächeln entgegen, während ich mich umsehe._

_Die Menge bebt. Es scheint fast so, als hätten die Menschen vergessen, was wir erst vor wenigen Jahren durchgemacht haben. Natürlich haben sie das nicht. Die Zeit nach dem Krieg war hart, härter noch, als der Krieg selber…_

_Denn es war eine Zeit, indem hunderte von Muggeln und Zauberern durch die immer noch aufrührenden Todesser starben und wir mühsam eine neue Ordnung schafften. Es war eine Zeit, in der Padma Patil nach endlosen Prozessen zum Hochverrat und mehrfachen Mordes zum Tode verurteilt wurde und Natalia Malfoy sich in Askaban das Leben nahm, mit vielen anderen, für die es nicht zum rettenden Freispruch gereicht hatte. Teilweise zurrecht, teilweise vielleicht auch nicht… _

_Diese Zeit war hart, doch wir überstanden sie. Irgendwie!_

_Denn es gab auch noch Hoffnung! Denn es war auch die Zeit, in dem die ersten Quidditchmanschaften wieder zaghaft aus dem Boden spießten und Harry Potter einer von ihren Suchern wurde, nachdem er Virginia Weasley einige Jahre nach dem Krieg geheiratet hatte. Ebenso wie Ronald Weasley, der mit Isabelle Daujon, das erste Mal in der Weasley Geschichte, keinen Rotschopf ehelichte. Es war die Zeit in der Hogwarts, unter der Führung seiner neuen Schulleiterin Minerva McGonagall, zu neuem Glanz erstrahlte, Albus Dumbledore für kurze Zeit Minister der Zauberwelt wurde, bevor er diesen Posten einige Jahre später an Arthur Weasley weiter gab und sich in den Ruhestand setzte und letztendlich Severus Snape doch noch Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wurde…_

_Und es war natürlich auch die Zeit, in der Damian Malfoy, letzter Nachkomme der Malfoys im Schatten seiner nicht so ehrenhaften Familie, aber viel mehr im Schatten seines berühmten, und in ihren Augen heldenhaften, Vaters aufwuchs. Es war die Zeit, als wir alle fürchteten, er wäre der erste Squib im glänzenden Stammbaum seiner Familie, doch an seinem 11 Geburtstag stellte sich unsere Sorge, Merlin sei Dank, als nichtig heraus. Vielleicht wollte er kein Magier sein und hielt es zurück, so lange er konnte? Wer könnte es ihm verübeln?_

_Am 1. September 2013 wurde Damian Malfoy in Hogwarts eingeschult und natürlich endete er in Slytherin. Eines Nachts, es war in den ersten Ferien, erzählte er mir, dass der Hut ihm Gryffindor vorgeschlagen hätte, doch er auf Slytherin bestand. Er wollte mir nicht sagen warum, aber ich denke ich kann es auch so erahnen. _

_Zum Sucher der Quidditchmanschaft wird er es wohl nicht bringen, denn so sehr er seinem Vater auch ähneln mag, das nichtvorhandene Flugtalent muss er von seiner Mutter geerbt haben. Der Gedanke an seinen ersten Flugversuch bei den Weasleys, bringt mich noch immer stumm zum Lachen._

_Ja, und ich…Was tat ich, während dieser Zeit?_

_Damals habe ich mich weitgehend aus der Zauberwelt zurückgezogen. Wenigstens was Beruf und Wohnung betraf. Ich konnte ihre Blicke, teils mitleidig, teils euphorisch nicht ertragen._

_Ich wollte nicht um meinen Verlust bemitleidet werden! Aber noch weniger wollte ich als Heldin gefeiert werden!_

_Denn ich bin keine Heldin und werde es auch niemals sein! Was ich tat, geschah aus Hass und ich musste bitter dafür bezahlen. Gerade damals, hätte ich es sofort rückgängig gemacht, wenn ich dafür zurückbekommen hätte, was ich verloren habe._

_Ich weiß, dass klingt wenig heldenhaft._

_Heute sehe ich es etwas anders, doch würde man mich vor die Wahl stellen, könnte ich nicht dafür garantieren, die falsche Entscheidung zu treffen. Denn ich liebe ihn immer noch, auch wenn es nicht mehr bis zum zerbrechen schmerzt. Doch ich würde lügen, wenn ich behaupten würde, ich hätte es überwunden._

_Das habe ich nicht und auch wenn es für mich heute viel mehr Gründe gibt weiterzuleben als damals, weiß ich, dass ich insgeheim auf diesen Tag warte, von dem er mir vor vielen Jahren geschrieben hatte. Dem Tag, an dem wir uns wieder sehen!_

_Ich weiß, dass er auf mich wartet! Der alte Draco, denn er erinnerte sich, wenn es auch im Moment des Todes war._

_Manchmal spüre ich ihn…_

_Und ich sehe ihn…_

_Vor allem, wenn ich Damian ansehe…_

_Er wird ihm ähnlicher, Tag für Tag. Anfangs schmerzte es entsetzlich, doch es beruhigte sich, als ich mich damit abfand, dass er mich begann Mommy zu nennen. Ich weiß nicht, wer ihm dieses Wort ins Ohr flüsterte oder wie lange ich aufgelöst mit ihm auf dem Boden hockte und es ihm auszutreiben versuchte, bevor ich kapitulierte. Das war der Tag, an dem ich den kleinen Jungen den ich damals im zarten Alter von 2 Jahren aufgenommen hatte, nachdem er in den Kinderheimen und Pflegefamilien so unglücklich gewesen war, begann ihn als etwas wie meinen Sohn zu sehen. Ihn begann zu lieben, wie ich seinen Vater liebte._

_Und ja, es schmerzte…_

_Es schmerzte, wie alles was folgte!_

_Doch da war nicht nur der Schmerz! Da war mehr!_

_Da war Leben, Hoffnung! Etwas für das ich leben könnte, bis zu diesem einen Tag, auf den ich insgeheim wartete. _

„_Mommy komm, Harry wollte mir den Schnatz geben!", krächzt der kleine Blondschopf neben mir, greift im Vorübergehen Severus Hand und schleift uns zusammen mit den anderen aus dem Station._

_Ich lächle gelassen, während wir der Menge im Schneckentempo folgen…_

_FIN_

* * *

_Also ihr Lieben, da draußen!!! Erst einmal möchte ich Euch allen ein wunderschönes Weihnachtsfest und einen gelungenen Rutsch wünschen. Dies tue ich sozusagen also mit diesem letzten Chap, dem Epilog von Dryed Tears. _

_Ich DANKE an dieser Stelle ALLEN meinen treuen Lesern und natürlich Rewievern. Ohne Euch wäre es sicherlich nicht einmal halb so schön gewesen! :D Ich erspare mir die einzelnen Erwähnungen jetzt mal kackendreist. ;) Ihr wisst wer gemeint ist und sollt Euch einfach angesprochen fühlen… ICH LIEBE EUCH!_

_Und genau deswegen widme ich dieses letzte Chap Euch allen… knuddel&knutsch_

_Vielen, vielen Dank, für diese wundervolle Zeit und dass ihr mit mir, Mione und Draco durch all das gegangen seit, was mein Sadistisches Ich sich ausgedacht hat… :D_

_ICH LIEBE EUCH!!!_

_PS: Das Se-Sequell wird in den nächsten Tagen folgen und ich werde es unter dem Titel Heir of the Dragon unter der Altersbegrenzung G veröffentlichen. Haltet also die Augen offen!!!_


End file.
